Stray Hearts
by XxHella-ToesxX
Summary: (AU)-Forced to move out of their home in Arizona Phoenix, Edward Elric alongside his younger brother Alphonse, move to their fathers large and expensive apartment in the city of angels, Los Angeles. His brother Al seems to have it good, but can Ed say the same for himself? Battling bullies, crude teenagers, and even ruder teachers, will he over-come it all by himself? EdVy Ling/Ed
1. High End Of Low

_Hello! I'm Lero15! :D.  
Just so yenno...This is my first time ever uploading a story onto FanFiction! D:  
And that being said, I am not so sure about the typos and don't have a Beta -.-  
Not only that but I am highly self-conscious about the stories I do...The only person I ever, EVER let read my stories (Not without much argument and bitching on my side) is my sister...  
I am also a lazy-ass so...If the chapters I do take too long and you get bored of hearing my excuses then I understand greatly :/ for I have no Internet access at my home and therefore have no way of uploading new chappy's, but I will still try my hardest to get this story done :) You can count on my determination at least! :D  
Also just to warn you, I swear like a sailor :L so...If this story has too much swearing for your tastes then...Too bad! Hit back or send me a hate mail! I don't give a tiny rats ass what you have to say to me, just as long as your criticism for my story has TASTE and you know what the fuck your talking about. _

_Now, I'm pretty sure most of you read that (Some ignoring it I'm pretty sure) my Author Note._

_Let commence with my Story, "Stray Hearts."_

_**Disclaimer: No money is being made from this story. FullMetal Alchemist belongs ENITRELY to Hiromu Arakawa. Only this Plot line is my own. The characters are all Hiromu Arakawa's as well. And I take now credit for the original Authors doing.**_

_**Note: This story is in AU. (And again...My first time doing a story here O.o) **_

**Chapter 1: The High End of Low.**

Just as he figured, he knew they were going to be in debt sometime soon, he also knew they were going to - sooner or later - be having money troubles, but what caught him off guard was the fact that those seemingly small troubles were going to be the biggest downfall of his life in his little house inside of Arizona Phoenix.

Because of those money troubles, they were now forced to move out.

And he knew where it was they were supposed to go if the time ever called for it...

But, oh, how he ever dreaded ever going there, that's the whole reason why he's been trying his hardest to make money and support himself and his year younger brother and makes ends meet. But when he no longer could, and when he got the news that they were getting evicted from the house they grew up in, he was in deep shit. All of his hard work, and his brother's hard work, never paid off in the end.

And now they were moving out. But before they were forced to go to the airport with their belongings and forced to leave Arizona, the place he loved the most, they wanted one last supper with their closest friend, and practically their family member, over at the Rockbell residence.

Their closest friend. Winry Rockbell and her granny Pinako.

Edward and Alphonse both sighed heavily after they finished their meals at the kitchen table at Winry's house and looked away from the table to look around the house in sad nostaglia.

They were going to miss this small house where they practically grew up in, this was their second home, this was their home away from home. And what they both had on their minds was, that maybe they might never see this place again for a very long time...Not only that...But they might not be able to see Winry or granny for quite a while as well.

Edward sighed heavily for the second time after he ate his loving home cooked meal and crossed his arms angrily in frustration, glaring down at his worn out and scuffed sneakers in disdain. "I don't want to leave." He grumbled as he pursed his bottom lip.

He heard his younger brother Alphonse sigh heavily beside him at the other end of the table and knew that he agreed with him as well.

"Me neither...They're just forcing us to go! We can easily live here with granny and Winry!" Alphonse announced in frustration as he looked over to his older brother with a sad expression. "Can't we stay with them big brother?" He asked gently as he pleaded, he already knew the answer before he even asked it, but he wanted to ask it anyways, just so he can get at least a little sense of closure.

Everything up to this point, felt like a bad dream to him, he wanted his older brother's word just so he's sure that none of this is just some horrible nightmare he's having while in a coma. As ridiculous as it sounded in his head, he just wanted to know.

He watched in light hope that his brother will nod his head and confirm that they can stay with granny and Winry, but frowned when he saw Edward's braided head shake furiously, a total opposite of what he wanted Edward to do.

"We can't stay here and be a burden to them, that's the last thing I wanted, it was after going to HIS place for shelter. But being a burden to Winry and granny was the first thing I NEVER wanted us to do..." Edward explained with a short snort after words. "I hate that we ever let it resort to this, us having to stay with _Dad_ and move out of Phoenix. Leaving behind the house we grew up in and leaving Winry and that old coot behind. But we have no choice; this is what mom wanted too. It was mentioned in her will that she wanted us to stay with our so called 'father' after she passed...So we have to fulfill moms wishes up until the very end Al." Edward said with a sigh of defeat.

He hated when he was right sometimes, because once in a while, it really sucked. Especially NOW of all times to be correct and know what's responsible and what's not.

He heard Al once again sigh just as he did and hear him grunt a response.

_'Don't worry lil bro, I hate this as much as you do. I'm just glad were together still.' _Edward thought with a small frown, his thoughts were soon interrupted when Winry waltz through the kitchen door with a small smile on her face. Edward was actually going to miss that trait about her, how she always seemed to know when to pop up at the exact time when he or Alphonse were feeling a bit off in behaviour and attitude.

She walked in through the door with a small round cake in her hands as she skipped over to the table, her long blonde hair that hung up in her usual pony-tail bobbed up and down with her jovial movements. "I made this last night! I wanted to make sure that you guys get cake before you both left for the airport..." She trailed off, holding a knife in her hands as she attempted to cut the cake when she made it to the table.

Edward noticed her shaking hands as she tried cutting the cake, he looked up to her face and to see that her face was hidden behind the blonde layer of bangs, but can clearly see her trying hard not to cry as she bit on her bottom lip.

He got up and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder with a small smile. "Don't cry all over the cake Winry, you'll make it taste like salt. And I don't like salt, so I'll cut it for you." He half-heartedly comforted as he gently took the knife out from her shaking hands and gently pushed her away from the cake.

She sniffled beside him with a smile as she nodded her head. "Okay..." She said sadly as she made her way over to the other side of the table, rubbing the back of her hands on her eyes to stop herself from crying.

Edward sadly smiled and continued to cut the small cake. "Where's granny? Thought she would see us off, knowing her she's probably jumping with joy that I'm finally leaving." Edward grumbled as he can practically picture the old bag glowing at how happy she is as she threw roses in the air.

"You know she isn't happy that both of you are leaving Ed! She's just as sad as I am!" Winry argued. "She isn't as heartless as you make her out to be Edward."

"Yeah brother! She kept smiling but very sad-like throughout supper whenever you made your stupid jokes! She's gonna miss us!" Alphonse also defended the old woman who wasn't there to argue for herself. Alphonse watched his brother cut the cake skillfully, a little spark of envy bubbled inside of him that his brother always had skills in hand-eye coordination. But was a bit too proud that he exceeded his older brother Edward in hand-to-hand combat.

"Yeah, yeah! I wasn't being serious you guys! Sheesh! Learn how to joke once in a while," Edward said as he rolled his eyes. "And they aren't stupid jokes!" He said in defiance as he raised his nose in the air.

It went silent for a couple of seconds, Winry finally spoke up about her granny's whereabouts.

"Granny is just putting gas in the car so she can take you guys to the airport..." She said as she looked down to her hands that laid on her lap and folded them together. How was it that this was going to be their last visit? How long were they going to be gone? And how long has it been since she last cried like this?

"Winry...Don't cry please..." Alphonse comforted as he placed a hand onto hers with a small smile.

She jumped slightly at the sudden touch of his hand on hers, it was warm and comforting just as it always been. She was definitely going to miss this about Alphonse Elric. She looked up, her blue eyes sparkling with fresh tears as she stared into Alphonse's warm hazel eyes and smiling face.

"We'll always have our memories right? Not only that but we'll call you the first thing when we get there! And we'll keep calling every day, every night, just to see how everything is going. Won't we brother?" Alphonse asked as he looked back to Edward across from them at the table. He soon smiled triumphantly when he saw his older brothers face give a small scowl as he reluctantly gave a slow nod of his head. "See? And Edward only looks that way whenever he doesn't want to do something but knows he has to anyways."

"Hey!" He heard Edward shout, obviously offended at what he considered true.

Alphonse ignored his brother whole-heartedly as he rubbed his thumb on Winry's hand with a small smile. "We'll always think about you and granny." He reassured.

Winry nodded with a sad smile as she hugged the youngest Elric brother. "I'm going to miss you guys..." She sniffled as she started crying on his shoulder.

Edward had to look away at the touching scene. He hated good-byes...He hated even more that Winry was crying because of them. He never liked it when Winry cried. So with a loud cough and clearing of his throat, he slid the freshly cut cake in Al's and Winry's direction with a smirk.

"There you go! Get the plates woman!" He ordered as he pointed off into the direction of the kitchen cabinets, if there's one thing Edward was proud of, was that he could break a sad or awkward moment with a joke or his asshole attitude.

He regretted his idea though when Winry quickly looked up from within Alphonse's shoulder to glare heatedly at him. His blood ran cold as he saw her reach into her pants pocket for her wrench. Then he quickly waved his hands about in the air as he all but begged for the crazy mechanics forgiveness.

"I was kiddin' you psychotic mechanic otaku!" Edward shouted as he ran to the back door of Winry's house.

"Get back here Chibi chump!" Winry shouted after him as she threw every object closest to her at his retreating - small - figure.

0.o.0.o.0

A couple hours after supper, and after out running Winry, they finished packing all of their belongings into the trunk of granny Pinako's car, and they were off to the airport.

Alphonse sitting beside Edward the whole ride there, with Winry in the passenger seat and Pinako behind the wheel. The ride there was silent. Both of the Elric brother's wanting to start a conversation, but what was there to be said? Both of them were fearing that if they even uttered a single sentence, Winry would start bawling making granny tear up because of it.

So they bit their lips and kept their mouths shut until they finally reached the airport and walked through the security check, all of them by then started conversing about trivial things, how it was Alphonse's first time in an airport including Edward's, how Winry went to one before but never really travelled anywhere before, and how granny Pinako travelled once but it was only to pick up her latest shipment in auto parts.

They stopped all conversation again when it was time for the brother's to board the airplane, that would soon take them in the air and straight to Los Angeles.

Edward hating every minute of it.

Both of them turned around, just as they were about to board. The nice lady behind the desk allowed them to say there farewells as she handed back their passports and plane tickets.

"Don't forget to call when you get there you guys! And give me your number once you do so I can call!" Winry shouted, actually threatened was the word, as she glared at both of her childhood friends. Smiling brightly when they both hurriedly nodded with terrified expressions.

Edward waved with a scowl on his face but slowly a smile spread across his face. "We'll be back! And when we do I'll be tall!" He hollered. "So tall you guys will need a ladder just to hug me when I get back!"

"Keep dreaming big Edward!" Winry shouted as she began laughing hysterically at Edward's priceless pissed off expression.

"We'll call everyday granny and Winry! We promise!" Alphonse shouted, they both then waved as they turned around to finally board the plane.

"I love you guys!" They heard Winry shout behind them.

Edward turned around to give her a two finger salute while Alphonse waved with a bright smile.

Edward sighing in displeasure. _'I wonder when we'll ever go back home...'_ He soon shook his head at the thought. He'd rather not think about that right now, not when their boarding the airplane, he just might turn tail and run back to granny and Winry if he kept thinking about their sad expressions and their teary good-bye.

"Well...Let's see if we'll make this travel out alive." Edward said, unease clear in his voice.

"Don't say that brother!" Alphonse whined beside him. "You'll jinx the airplane!"

"You just jinxed it by saying 'jinx' you idiot!"

0.o.0.o.0

Edward turned the page as silently as he could then slid the book mark into the chapter he's now on and placed the book onto his lap, he looked beside him and over to Alphonse, who sat still in his seat as he rested his head on his shoulder, his breathing calm and relaxed.

Edward gave a small smile then turned his head out of the window; the clouds beside the plane were surreal to him. They were so close he wanted to smash the window open and reach his hand out, but he knew that would only end up with him having a broken arm (again) and all of the passengers in the plane freezing to death at how freezing cold it is up in the air and inside the atmosphere.

So he sufficed with just looking out and admiring them from afar as he usually did. He yawned quietly and tried stifling it by covering a hand over his mouth. His eyes now feeling sore and burned with fresh tears, his eyes mainly sore from all the reading he did prior to boarding the plane and finding their seats.

_'It wouldn't kill me if I took a little nap...Would it?' _he thought with a raised eyebrow as he shot a look out of the window again, they WERE high up in the air, the engine of the plane could blow at anytime, or could run out of fuel causing them to dead fall all the way to the earth and blow up, or they could get hijacked and totally repeat the tragic incident of 9/11...But there was little chance of that happening. For he had a feeling that the plane wouldn't be his death, but the fact that his father COULD be.

He scowled deeply at the mere thought of the man who abandoned them years ago.

_'Hate to fall asleep knowing that HE was my last thought.' _He grumbled inside his head, then he focused his thoughts on someone else.

His mom.

He smiled sadly and reached beside him to his pocket, where he knew he kept his silver pocket watch inside. The pocket watch was what his mother has given to him when she laid in her pure white death bed.

He sighed at the sad memory and rested his head on the window of the plane._ 'The saddest part of leaving Phoenix...Is the fact that we're leaving the house we grew up in with mom...'_ He thought miserably. Closing his gold colored eyes and calmed his breathing.

The last thought before he drifted off into sleep was him, Alphonse, and his mother sitting on their front porch of their house looking at the sunset. Before his mother became ill and passed away.

0.o.0.o.0

Edward was now terrified of planes, thanks to a half awake Alphonse mistaking the clouds for being smoke from the propellers and shouting in Edward ear that they were going to crash, and right when he finally managed to fall asleep too.

He also couldn't shake the fear of being up thousands of miles high, hovering above cities, and the way the shaking feels of the turbulence when they touched down. Everything was nerve racking about a plane, when he was inside the plane and looking at the clouds float by freely was nice, but that was when he was tired and didn't know what he was thinking about anything anymore.

But now it was all over (Edward thanking God, Shiva, Buddha, and any other God's out there in the world numerous of times as he planted his sneakers on the safety of hard cement)

Now him and Al were outside of the airport, bags and rolling suitcases in their hands as they waited for their so called 'father' to pick them up outside.

Edward scowled in annoyance as the minutes ticked by, he happened to have noticed many people come and go without a care in the world as they jumped into taxi's or into cars belonging to family members and were greeted with smiles and hugs and kisses...While they on the other hand, continued to stand there, looked like idiots, and wait for a father that might not even come or might not even remember them when he does come to pick them up.

"You wonder what he looks like now?" Alphonse gushed, a nervous smile on his lips as he fidgeted with his back-pack in his hands.

"Who?" Edward asked, not really paying attention as he looked around outside the airport, L.A so far, doesn't look as extravagant and beautiful as his mother has put it inside her will.

It was actually hard to imagine that this was the exact same city his dad and mom first met many years back. He also couldn't imagine his 'dad' being as loving and caring as his mom has described him to be in the will.

"Dad you idiot! I'm trying to imagine him with some of our characteristics but it's hard. Do you think he's tall or short?" Al's sentence was soon cut short when he was hit up-side the head with Ed's hand. "OW! What was that for!?"

"Don't say short!"

"I wasn't saying that about you nim-rod!"

"What did you call me!?"

"Be quiet brother people are staring!"

"Let them stare! I don't care! Let's give them a show while were at it!" Edward hollered. Turning around and stuck his tongue out as he pulled his eye lids down. "Nyaaaah!"

Then he got punched in the jaw by his younger brother.

After that, they scuffled outside of L.A's airport, people that were standing around them threatened that they were going to call security.

That is until both of the brothers were yanked apart, Edwards fist flying about as he still tryied to at least land a few blows to his younger brother and consider himself the winner of the brawl.

But his antics were soon cut short of his dream as he swayed above ground, his toes barely touching the sidewalk as he was being held up like a dirty cat.

He blinked confused, then started struggling at the firm grasp someone has had on him at the back of his red jacket collar. "Let me go! Don't make me kick your ass old man!" He shouted furiously as he kicked and shouted out many profanities.

"Brother!" He heard Alphonse call his name in a tone that sounded like surprise.

He soon stopped his rant and looked beside him over to the man that was holding him up off the cement. The first thing he could see were the shining pair of glasses, then the blonde scruffy beard and mustache, and long hair inside a pony-tail, and then the middle aged face that look so familiar but didn't at the same time. He knew who it was instantly.

"Hohenheim..." He grumbled as he weakly smiled. More like FORCED a smile.

His father, was the one that broke up the fight and was now holding him up off the cement.

0.o.0.o.0

From observing his father, and after un-packing all of their things inside his and Al's new bedroom, Edward had learned that his dad certainly didn't give a good god DAMN about them or how their mom has been before the illness took over her body. His father didn't even ask them a single question what-so-ever when they got into the car and drove to their new home on an apartment flat three stories up.

Edward also learned that his father was taking his single life pretty good, and for that Edward disliked him all the more, his whole entire apartment looked like one sweet bachelor pad. A huge dining room table, a giant flat screen TV inside an even more huge living room, one master bedroom (that's where his father slept), and another big bedroom that him and Alphonse are currently staying in together, and the kitchen was the size of their last bedroom back in Phoenix. Everything about the apartment flat was extravagant, expensive looking, new, and oh-so boring.

Everywhere Edward looked, none of the walls proved to be a home, meaning, there wasn't a single photo of his father or anyone he knew up in frames on the walls or anywhere where he saw free space on the countertops and coffee tables.

There wasn't anything inside the house that proved to be his fathers "Home". It all looked bland, like someone magically transported an entire magazine article of a well decorated house, to his father's apartment.

Everything covering up of what his father really is.

And in Edward's own personal opinion, was worthless, father of the year he AIN'T, a quiet jackass that scared him a little, and a giant prick for leaving them in the first place.

After he was done un-packing his clothes inside his new dresser, which was black thank goodness, he hated any other colors besides the color red and yellow. He soon sat at the edge of the twin sized bed (That fit him perfectly...Unfortunately) and looked out of the window of his bedroom balcony door. With a curious tilt of his head, he got up from the bed, over to the balcony door and slid it open wide.

He felt his eyebrows shoot up in surprise; his own bedroom had the view of almost the ENTIRE city of Los Angeles. The sun has set, but that only intensified the view and actually made the city look larger when all of the cities lights were on. The street pole lamps that hung in nearly every block and corner made the city look bright, the streetlights, the vehicle lights, the building lights; every single damn light was bright and made Edward inhale in anticipation.

He definitely couldn't wait till tomorrow for him and Al to go sight-seeing around town. As much as he wanted to go now, nothing at this time would be open, unless they wanted to go to the nearest drug-store for some junk food, or to a liquor store, to a casino, or to a strip club.

Which he doubted that they would even make it through the front door without being escorted out by bouncers.

Besides...He wouldn't EVER go to any of those places even when the sun was out and at its highest.

His odd thoughts were interrupted when he heard Alphonse calling his name. "Edward! Supper time!" He heard Alphonse calling from somewhere inside his father's bachelor pad.

The short blonde turned around from leaning up against the railing of the balcony to shout a reply into their bedroom. "Coming!" He shouted back loudly, he took one last look to the city and all of its lights and with a small sigh, he headed back inside his bedroom, closed the balcony door behind him then headed straight out of his bedroom.

He was instantly greeted with the scent of cheese, with a huge inhale through his nostrils he ran to the kitchen table located on the other side of the living room walls, and with a screeching halt, he made it to the large table with a hungry look to his expression.

"Pizza." He announced in a dead pan voice as he took a seat and hungrily reached over to the middle of the table to grab a slice, only to be whacked in the hand with a hard silver spatula. "Ow! Geez Al!" He whined as he held his now throbbing hand with a hurt expression. How dare his younger brother strike him with a spatula for trying to eat when he was starving1

"Not until dad joins..." His younger brother's whispering voice scolded as he waggles the silver spatula above his head, then with a bright smile he looked over his shoulder, over to the man that was hidden behind the walls surrounding the large living room and yelled. "Dad! Gonna have some pizza with us?" He asked in an exuberant tone.

A few silent minutes tick by, Edwards stomach growling angrily as he waited for an answer all the while. Edward suspecting that an answer would never come and tried slowly reaching for a pizza, until they heard shuffling.

Alphonse then smiled brightly once again and started dishing out slices of pizza. "It's pepperoni with extra cheese...I don't know what you really like so...I'm sorry if you don't like it..." Alphonse apologized for his ignorance.

Edward snorted while biting into the pizza ravenously. "Don't apologize Al," He said between chewing. "He doesn't know A THING about us. So I'm pretty sure he'll get over this tiny thing in time." Edward spat, biting into his slice with enough force to crack open a bone.

Alphonse wincing at the harshly spat words and peeked over to his estranged father, who looked kind of put down at the words but kept quiet otherwise. He inwardly sighed but soon smiled brightly once he saw his father bite into his own pizza. Al soon took his spot across from Edward and closest to his father at the table and began eating along with them.

They ate their meal in silence, Edward and Alphonse would once in a while pipe up a conversation that really had nothing to do with their father but with about their lives back at Phoenix, and sometimes, Alphonse would ask his father what goes on in his life.

Which the answers to were simple short and sweet, for example: "I work as a Science Director," "I do get paid a lot," "Yes...I guess I do need to shave," and to Alphonse's question about school his father looked up from behind his pizza with an emotionless glaze in his grey eyes and answered. "You two start school tomorrow actually." He stated, blinking.

After those cruel words were uttered rather heartlessly, it went silent for a couple of heart beats.

"TOMORROW!?" Edward shouted, glaring heatedly at his idiotic father. "But we hardly know our way around the city! How the hell are we going to find our way to school? Let alone know where to come BACK from school!"

His father wiggled a finger in his ear with some sort of pout and looked to Edward with an apologetic expression. "I know, I realized that once you two finally made it here...Everything seemed so surreal to me. It still does...I can't believe you two are almost fully grown up..." Hohenheim stated sadly as he looked at two of his only sons. To the right was a gentle spoken boy with short blonde hair and warm hazel eyes, to Hohenheim, Alphonse seemed like the type to fight with his words and not his fists, and looked like he wouldn't even hurt a fly. Then to the left of him, was a loud, outspoken, sometimes harsh (he deserved that attitude) short teenager, with long blonde hair that's braided neatly behind his head, a permanent scowl on his face (Which he doesn't blame him for) that made his bright golden eyes shine and burn like the embers from the sun. Which Hohenheim also learned recently that the boy liked to curse and certainly has a way with profanity and words.

Edwards heart stung, just a little, and just for a second until his anger and rage boiled up to the surface and blinded all other emotions. "Well of course you would be shocked that we've grown! Since you've practically abandoned us years ago! How old were we? Two? Three? Since you last saw us?" Edward yelled, he then quickly got up from his chair which caused it to fall backwards onto the floor in a loud clatter.

Everything once again becoming silent.

"Tch!" Edward spat, quickly storming away from the table. "I'll be in the room getting ready for SCHOOL apparently!" He shouted over his shoulder as he quickly stalked off towards his and Al's bedroom.

"Brother!" He heard Alphonse call in a desperate tone.

He wanted to look back, to reassure his brother that he wasn't mad at him, but he would most likely meet the eyes of HIM. And he would rather stare at a dog bite its own ASS than look into the sad and hurt expression of his dumb ass father. So he never looked back as he practically jogged to his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

A deep set scowl on his face as he went over to his back-pack at the foot of his bed and un-zipped it angrily as he dug around inside. It came in handy to pack some pencils, paper, and notebooks once in a while. He had a hunch that someday it would serve some purpose on his travels. But he had no idea that it would be tomorrow that him and Al would have to start school again.

He thought it would be at least a week or two until they came back to school, considering it was now August 5th and another school semester was about to begin. He hadn't a clue about the school schedule down here in Los Angeles, so his father could of at least gave them a few days heads up that school was starting soon down there in L.A.

But nothing could be done about it now. Unfortunately.

He sighed in frustration as he sat on the floor, right by his bed with his empty note book in his hands as he slid a hand through his hair. "A new High school...Everything is happening too fuckin' fast..." He muttered, dropping his book on the floor as he pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his knees, wrapping his arms around them as he did.

_'How can I get through it? How will Al and I be able to?' _He thought, still having his head rested on his knees. _'I want you here ...Everything is confusing without you mom...' _He brought his hands up to his eyes and groaned loudly.

He got up from the floor and over to his dresser after that thought said in his mind and only wanted to get dressed into pajama bottoms and hide his misery from the world, for the earlier he slept, the sooner it would be for him to wake up for school and get it over with.

"But my time schedule is so fucked up! I sleep practically ALL DAY and stay up ALL NIGHT!" He shouted out his frustrations to the world as he threw his pajama bottoms onto the bed and angrily un-did his zipper to his grey colored jeans and all but jumped out of his pants in a hurry for bed.

"Edward I know your -"

"Dad!" Edward yelled out in surprise as he quickly jumped to his bed, hiding his exposed legs underneath his pajama bottoms with a dark red blush along his cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" His father shouted as he quickly retreated back behind his bedroom door.

"Knock before entering! You have people living in this house too yenno!" Edward yelled as he hid his blushing face in his hands. "God!"


	2. Separate Lives

**Chapter 2: Separate Lives.**

"Edward! This is the last time I'm waking you up!" Alphonse shouted at the pile of blankets he knows for sure that his older brother is underneath all of them, on the other side of the room across from his own bed. "Dad said he's leaving soon so you better get up!" He shouted again as he quickly shot a look over to the clock beside his bed.

"No! Five more minutes Al!" Edward whined from within the blankets that surrounded him on the bed, covering his head with the soft pillow above him.

"If you have another five minutes that will turn into another 15 minutes! We're going to be late for our first day of school!" Alphonse argued as he finished packing all of his notebooks and papers into his old duffle bag.

"I'm up, I'm up! Sheesh...Tyrant..." Edward groaned as he rose up from the bed, yawning loudly as he did and threw his legs over the side of the bed, he glanced at his clock and felt his eyes widen in shock. "Geez Al! Why didn't you tell me it's already going to 9?! We're gonna be late for our first day of school thanks to you!" He complained as he quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom that was connected to his and Al's room, his clothes piled in his arms that he picked out the night before and slammed the bathroom door shut once he finally made it inside.

Alphonse had to roll his eyes at his idiotic brother. "I told you fifteen minutes ago after you said another five minutes!" Alphonse yelled back.

"Shut up!" Was his older brothers immature reply.

0.o.0.o.0

School was a pain in his ass, he hated the fact that it took up half of his day leaving him with the rest of the day feeling exhausted, not to mention he hated the rushing around in the mornings, the pain staking schedules that he's forced to learn, the students that cluttered the hallways, the new teachers that were sometimes pricks, and the fact that it was just SCHOOL.

He liked it only for the fact that it taught him new things in Science, just one of his favorite subjects, and he also liked History and Biology, the human anatomy is certainly amazing and sometimes crucial to know, he also liked taking Chemistry, his other favorite subject. Which is odd considering he hated math.

When both of the brothers got into the school, their father told them to head straight for the head office where they will be escorted to the Principals Office by the Vice Principal, and when they did that, they didn't even MEET the Principal of the school when they got escorted, instead they met with a very weird old man that is the Vice Principal of the school, Mr. Graram.

And Edward wouldn't consider the Vice Principal being boring at all like any average old timer, but the word is more like...Eccentric?

What brought that description in Edward's mind was the fact that the old man doesn't even seem- or want -to act his age. He was hollering and laughing loudly inside the head office before the both of them got there, and when he first met the old man he had the BALLS to call Edward the dreaded "S" word on their first greeting.

And that wasn't a good first introduction or impression on Edward's part, especially for Alphonse who HAD to hold back his furiously raging mad older brother away from the old Vice principal of the school.

Who was only laughing like a mad man the whole time until he finally parted ways with the boy's when he told both of the brothers that they would have to start heading to one of their first classes.

Fortunately for Edward, Alphonse was in most of his classes. Actually scratch that...Alphonse was only in two of his classes considering that Alphonse was only fourteen and in grade 10.

They shared Literature together and also Math 11, but after Math class was done, they would have to go their separate ways until they met up again after lunch.

The class that Edward has after Math 11, was Biology 11. And when the afternoon classes started, then he's left alone for Chemistry 11, History 12, and the last and final class of his now daily school schedule, was Physical Education. Which Edward isn't too fond of. He liked sports, per se...But the class was going to be a hell of a lot boring if his younger brother wasn't there with him.

"I don't like this schools schedule..." Edward grumbled as they walked down through the halls, heading to their first class together which was Literature 11.

His brother might be a year younger than him, but he's almost as smart as him to be in mostly all of his classes. But because this school was dead set on Alphonse getting to learn the ways of being in tenth grade in L.A High, and what sort of opportunities he might miss in certain classes, they held him back in the classes he already knows just so he could get the feel of the schools layouts of work.

Alphonse didn't mind, just as long as he's getting taught new and exciting things.

As they were heading down to their first class, beside Edward heard, Alphonse hummed under his breath as he too looked over their class schedule he had in his hands.

"I like this schedule...It sure is better than what I had in mind. I thought we would be separated for mostly all of the classes, at least were in two classes together early in the morning."

"Yeah...But still! By the time were both done the first two morning classes were separated for the third morning class and I'm forced to enter Biology alone! It's probably gonna be quiet in the afternoon classes too, since we don't know ANYBODY here..." Edward said with a long dragged out sigh. "But I guess you have to learn to be on yourself once in a while huh Al?" He smiled coyly as he pushed his younger brother playfully.

"I know how to take care of myself when you're not around big bro," Alphonse grumbled as he pushed his brother back. "I'm mostly worrying about YOU being by yourself." Alphonse admitted as he sighed in displeasure. "No one to look after you, you, the one who goes crazy whenever someone even mutters a certain word that has anything to do with your height, the one who swears like a sailor at people giving you a funny look, the one who starts fights!" Alphonse groaned as he clapped his hand onto his older brother's shoulder and patted roughly. "Promise me you won't start a fight on the first day of school big brother...and I would greatly appreciate it that people don't start cornering us in the middle of classes."

It has happened before back in Phoenix when they first entered Junior high, Edward was called "Short" which lead to a fight, which lead to Edward getting suspended for a whole week, and then was forced to later apologize to the principal and to the student who he gave a broken nose to.

"Yeah, yeah...Worry wart." Edward murmured so inaudible for Alphonse to hear. "I swear Al you're gonna start gettin' grey hair by the time your 20 over all the petty worrying you do about me!" Edward announced with a small teasing smirk as he clipped his elbow into Al's ribs beside him, his brother giving him a small yelp in surprise.

"And whose fault is it going to be?" Alphonse argued as he bumped shoulders with his one inch shorter brother. Who playfully bumped him back smiling.

"Ah don't get your panties in a bunch Al! I'm perfectly fine." Edward reassured, half-heartedly. He knew he was lying through his teeth and he knew Al must've took it only as a joke.

Because Alphonse only shook his head in exasperation, with a small smile on his lips. "I'll believe that when you don't start flipping things over by being called the word 'short'." Alphonse replied, a devious little smirk spreading across his face.

Edward glared heatedly after that, "Don't even say that damn WORD around me or I swear I will start flipping shit over!" He yelled as he angrily gesticulated wildly in the air around him, his younger brother laughing at him as he did.

He stopped all movement soon after when he felt a pair of leering eyes on his visage.

His breath stilled inside his throat in slight worry and unease, he knew they were being followed earlier, but being followed and watched? He quickly turned his head over his shoulder as he stopped in his tracks inside the surprisingly empty hallway to look around furiously behind them.

When he turned around, he saw not a single person. Only an opened window with light blue shades flowing in the small chilling breeze outside, he was pretty damn sure that he felt eyes watching them...Or to be more accurate, eyes watching _him_ just a few seconds ago.

He gave the empty hall a confused look over again, his eyes scanning ever nook and cranny inside the hallway behind them. His breathing once again becoming calm when he saw no one come from behind the corner.

"Is something wrong Ed?" Alphonse asked from beside him as he too started looking for whatever Edward was looking at with a confused expression.

Edward slowly shook his head and began walking again with a carefree smile on his face. "Nothing! Just thought I heard something...Maybe it was a cat. But who cares? Let's go to class Al! We're probably missing the teacher's introduction already!" Edward stated eagerly as he began running down the brightly lit hallway with his brother taking his side as they rushed through the empty hall, and over to the classroom door with the number 11 and the capital letter "L" for Literature on the very front of the window of the door.

When Edward and Alphonse finally made it to the classroom door and briskly waltz inside, Alphonse was the one to quickly apologize to the teacher and excused themselves for their tardiness.

The teacher and Alphonse quickly getting acquainted and Al already getting on the good side of the very pretty and young looking teacher, Edward relieved that his younger brother was more of a people person than he ever was.

As Edward stood off to the side from Alphonse and the conversing teacher, he stood just further away from the oak desk that stood right in front of the entire classroom and smack dab in the center; he nervously tugged on his braid behind his head as he looked away from the peering students inside the classroom.

_'I hate standing in front of classrooms...Everyone always stares. They're probably wondering who the hell we are.'_ Edward scowled at the thought and quickly he averted his eyes to look straight out of the window located on the other side of the teacher's desk. _'Wouldn't blame them if they're wondering who we are...They probably never got new students before...Wait, this is fucking L.A! They should be used to people coming and going from this huge school!' _He was abruptly interrupted out of his thoughts when he felt a light bump on his arm beside him.

Quickly looking beside him and over to Alphonse who stood abnormally straight beside him, he raised a questioning eyebrow and nudged him back.

"What?" He asked rudely as he crossed his arms over his chest. All around him, he heard snickers throughout the classroom, that's when he felt a faint blush creep up on his cheeks; he cursed his name to HELL after word for not paying attention to what Al and the teacher were discussing earlier.

Beside Alphonse, Edward heard the teacher lightly chuckle under her breath as well and watched as the tall blonde woman gestured towards the classroom with a small smile on her young face.

"I asked you Mr. Elric, if you would like to introduce yourself to the classroom. If you wouldn't mind, it's the classic procedure to all classroom rules."

"Oh...U-uh...Sure I guess..." Edward trailed off nervously as he looked down to his boots. With a sharp in take of breath he looked back up to the class and looked around at each student, everyone was his age, some looked older, and some looked to not be paying any attention at all to him.

And for those insolent boobs with the attention spans of mice, he was grateful for.

He soon thumbed his chest with a humble look to his still scowling expression and imagined himself that he was on top of a huge mountain peering down over his subjects.

"I'm Edward Elric, came to this school by force when me and my brother were kicked out of our house from Arizona Phoenix. I'm in Grade 11. And if you have ANYTHING to say about me then say it to my face! Is that what you wanted me to do?" He asked warily as he shrunk his shoulders and looked over to the bemused looking teacher, who slowly nodded her head with an odd look on her face.

"Y-yes...Although I hadn't expected such a fast and blatantly put introduction." the young blonde teacher stated, uncomfortably clearing her throat and soon gestured towards the classroom. "The both of you may now take a seat; unfortunately this classroom has surprisingly been filled this semester, so you two might have to be separated for the time being. Edward you take the empty seat further in the back towards the window, and Alphonse you take the empty seat several chairs up from Edward's."

Edward nodded his head reluctantly as he and Alphonse walked their way to their seats separate from each other, they both took one last wary look to one another before they split up and took different seats away from each other.

_'So much for being together in our classes...' _Edward thought with a small pout of displeasure.

When he got comfortable enough, he took out his notebook, including his pencil, and waited for the teacher (Who's name apparently is Riza Hawkeye by the golden plaque on top of her desk) to re-start her introduction of the schools time schedule and her fast preamble of what's to expect from her Lit class.

Just as he was about to open up his notebook, a small white piece of paper hit the top of his desk.

With a confused expression, he looked around beside him, in front of him was a girl with long black hair that seemed to be ignoring him completely, knowing right away that it couldn't have been her, he looked beside him, there sat a student who had his head down on top of his desk and looked to be asleep.

_'Behind me...?'_ Edward thought as he nervously bit his lip. He took a fast glance towards the blonde teacher, who seemed to be too caught up in her presentation for the class to not notice him, so with a slow head turn over his shoulder he saw a boy.

Who was around his age if not older by how he looked, wearing a big grin plastered on his face as he quickly waved and pointed to the piece of paper Edward has between two of his fingers.

"Open it..." The boy whispered as he quickly looked back towards the teacher in front of the classroom, pretending to be listening to her in order for him not to be called out on his reckless note passing.

Edward was about to shake his head and throw the piece of paper back at him, but he considered the fact that it was his first day of school and also contemplated that he promised Alphonse he wouldn't start shit on the first day of school.

_'I do WANT to make friends just so I don't have to be alone in my afternoon classes...There's no harm in a simple note passing is there...?'_ He thought scowling at the paper.

So with a defeated sigh he looked back down at the folded paper and as carefully as he could opened it, pouting all the while though, reluctant that he didn't really want to open it either.

_'Hey! I'm Ling Yao. Same grade as you! Wanted to know what your next class was just in case I can show you around the school later...I'm not a creep. So don't worry.'_ Then it shows a poorly drawn picture of a smiley face.

_'Yeah, that REALLY makes me feel better...'_ Edward thought with a scowl as he re-read the note. Then with a fast flick of his eyes shot to Riza Hawkeye, he quickly scribbled down his reply.

_'I have Math 11...And have no IDEA where that class is.'_ Edward admitted in the note then tossed it behind his head, hoping that the dude behind him caught in time before it hit the floor.

After a couple seconds of Riza being the only one talking inside the classroom, he soon heared that the guy named Ling behind him chuckling lightly under his breath. Edward hating himself that he almost smirked at the goofy sounding laugh.

When the note lands back on top of his desk he slowly reaches forward and snatches it.

_'Hah! I know where it is! I'll show ya there once we get dismissed from here. Nice chatting with ya Edward Elric.'_ Then it shows another poorly drawn picture of a man doing a thumbs up.

He had to roll his eyes at the picture as he read it over a second time.

"Passing notes? I won't tolerate it in my classroom."

Edward quickly crunched it up and swiftly shoved it in his pants pocket. "I have nothing." He poorly lied as he laid his palms out flat on his desk.

Hearing snickers around him and also heard that goofy laugh behind his head once again, and it took everything in his will not to turn around and punch the shit out of the guy with that damned laugh.

Riza raised an eyebrow at the fidgety boy and knew he was lying instantly, but she soon sighed. "I'll let this one pass, but next time I catch you passing notes, I'm not going to be so nice, I'll send you to the principal's office and a week's detention. That's just a warning Edward, this is how I discipline all of my students." She threatened; a fast glare of doom was then shot directly to Edward, then to the student behind him. "That goes for you too Ling Yao. And don't give me that crap that you were innocently writing down my notes because I can clearly see you weren't by the fact that you have no notebook out and opened what-so-ever." She shot 'the look' to the student Ling that sat right behind the short blonde boy named Edward.

From behind said boy, Ling raised both his hands in mock surrender. "Chill 'Hawkeyes'...Just giving Edward a friendly welcoming. Isn't that what you also have taught us in the past? First impressions are key to making friends? Just giving him a small example of your excellent teachings Ms. Hawkeye." He said with a fake innocent smile as he folded his hands on his desk with a small innocent head tilt. Imagining himself as a shining little angel with a halo on top of his head.

Riza stared at him with a serious expression before going back to her notes that are now being written on the black board. "Just take your notebook out smart ass." She said with a small sigh.

Immediately once her back was turned he gave a sly smirk, and the halo fell from his head as horns began to sprout, instantly taking their place upon his head, and the little wings on his back? yeah, those bursted into flames.

Edward once again heard the sniggering of students, but they too got the look of doom shot at them and they hurriedly began jotting down the notes after that, evident sweat beads licking their way across each students foreheads.

He sighed under his breath in show of relief and began writing down the notes on the board as well_. 'Geez...I hope the other teacher isn't as strict as this one...And I hope this Ling guy doesn't pass more notes. If he gets me in trouble again I'm gonna kick his ass_.' He noted inside his head as he began furiously writing down sentence after sentence from the board into his notebook.

Just as he finished writing down the last single sentence from the board, and after that thought was fresh in his mind, a note landed on his desk. He inwardly groaned, instantly knowing who the culprit was and hastily opened it up.

_'Don't worry, she loves me. She won't send ME to the principal's office...Can't say the same for you though Ed. Good luck though.'_

_'Gee thanks, you jerk.'_ Edward thought as he angrily began replying back with a few curse words and what he wanted Ling to go and do.

"Notes again!?"

"Christ!" Edward yelped at the suddenly angry shouting voice of the teacher, giving her a wide eyed look as he saw her coming down the aisles of desks and over towards him. "It's not my fault!" He shouted, quickly getting up and pointing directly into the smiling face of the guy with the shifty looking eyes behind him. "He's the jerk passing notes!" He accused, but before he could plead his innocence, he got hurriedly pulled away by the ear and dragged out of the Literature classroom door.

Back in the classroom, Ling Yao was practically grinning from ear to ear when the little teenager named Edward Elric got escorted out of class, that accusing finger still pointing directly at him and getting that look of death shot to him.

Clearly what the boy was saying with his eyes was, 'I'll-get-you-for-this!' Before he was dragged swiftly out of the door.

When the coast was clear, Ling picked up the note and read what he had to say, he smirked widely at what the Edward boy had tried hurriedly scribble to him.

_'Your an asshole that's gonna get me in trouble you shifty eyed son of a b-'_

And that's all he wrote.

Ling had to give Edward a few credits for neat writing despite the fact that he was obviously angry at him, he felt slightly bad that he was the cause for the teenager's sudden trip to the principals office.

_'I'll apologize to him when I walk him to Math,' _He thought, giving a confirming head nod. His pure black pony-tail that hung loosely behind his head bobbed slightly at the movement. A small evident smirk on his face as he looked out the window beside him.

Knowing he was gonna get a kick out of today now that he finally has something, or someone, to entertain him.


	3. Scar Tissue

**_Hello! Lero15 here yet again! :) this is the third chapter, yet again just to warn you, i have no idea if there are mistakes in there or not, if there is then im so sorry, i shall work on my grammar and all that shit :) i just wanna please the readers._  
**

**_Oh! and i got a review from *Chii* what Ed's father looks like and which im going with and it is the original :). Also thanks for the review! :D i hadn't expected a review so soon in the game. For that i am grateful for :3. (Also *Chii* i love your pen name or username! Lol thats my kitty's name -^0^-)_**

**_Now, on with the story!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I dont own or take credit for the characters of FMA they belong entirely to Arakawa. Thank you._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Scar Tissue.**

"Sheesh brother...I didn't actually think that you were capable of getting sent to the principal's office on the first day. Guess Winry does owe me that ten bucks, that is whenever I see her again." Alphonse said, shaking his head sadly as he went to quickly catch up with his storming older brother just as he exited the Vice principal's office inside the hallway, heading to their second class they shared together, which is Math 11.

Edward grumbled and chose to ignore that last part about his own brother betting against him, and quickly grabbed his books from within Al's hands with a dark brooding scowl. "I didn't get detention, just a slap on the wrist since it's the first day of school." he groaned and hid his face behind his books before pulling them away with a small pout. "I owe that guy Ling a good swift kick in the ass though since it was his fault."

Alphonse raised a questioning eyebrow at his older brother. "Ling? Who's that?"

"The guy that passed me this note..." Edward trailed off as he dug around inside his black jeans pocket and pulled out a note then handed it to Al beside him. "He passed me another one, but I didn't get to finish it and hand it back. Wish I did. Maybe he would've left me alone after that, that son of a b-"

"-Hey there!"

"WAAAGH!" Edward shouted, his instincts forcing him to drop his books in order to put up his fist for a fight. He was expecting a big burly jock looking for a fight, but only met black shifty looking eyes (that seemed to peer inside of him every time their eyes met) and knew right away that it was Ling Yao.

Edward groaned aloud, dropped his fists and kneeled down in order to pick up his books. "Go away Ling. Trying to get to class without you fucking it up." He muttered as he sluggishly piled his books.

Hands reached out and helped him.

Edward stopped his sorting to blink up in surprise to see Ling helping him pick up his books. "Sorry about that by the way...I didn't actually think that you would get caught. You gotta be sneakier than that Edward if you ever want to survive Ms. Hawkeyes class. Her last name suites her perfectly just to warn you." Ling snickered.

Edward rolled his eyes in passion with a snort. "Thanks...Could've used that heads up earlier. Completely useless to me now when I just got the boot from her class on the first day." Edward said sighing in exasperation as he finished piling his books onto one another, then he bent back up.

In front of him, Ling straightened out his posture as well and handed him the papers that fell out of a notebook, a smile on his face as usual.

"Thanks." Edward briskly acknowledged before turning away to continue storming down the hall, pulling a bemused looking Alphonse along with him with a hurried. "Let's go."

"So, need help finding the way?"

"Jesus!" Edward cried out in surprise as he almost dropped his books once again. "Quit sneaking up on people! Is that how you always greet people? Scaring the crap outta them then get them kicked out of classes?" Edward accused as he let go of his younger brothers sweater sleeve and huffed in annoyance at the tag-along that is Ling.

Who only smiled brightly as he closed his shifty eyes. "Yep! So need help finding Math class?" He asked yet again as he re-opened his eyes to stare down into the glaring gold colored eyes. He blinked over to the second person standing beside the short blonde that is Edward Elric and tilted his head. "I'm sorry; don't believe I know your name." He said with a small apologetic smile as he held out his hand in greeting. "Ling Yao. Grade 11."

Alphonse smiled nervously as he took the out stretched hand. "Alphonse Elric, Edwards's younger brother. Grade 10."

"Younger? But why is Ed so short?"

"Don't call-" Al tried.

"Who're you calling a fucking bean sprout that you have to use a magnifying glass in order to see me with?!" Edward roared in the middle of the hallway as he quickly lunged for the throat of Ling. Only for Ling to quickly dodge the attack with a big grin on his face, leaving Edward momentarily surprised at how fast the guy moved.

Alphonse was also quick to react when he grabbed Edward under his arms to subdue his attack on the smirking teenager; Al held a tight grasp around his arms and held Ed firmly in place.

"You promised me no fighting on the first day!" Alphonse complained as he held his brother by the arms and grunted every time the little teenager tried jumping out of his grasp.

"I promised nothing! Get over here you shifty eyed old man!" Edward hollered in rage still trying to claw the smiling boy's shifty eyes out. He then grinned cruelly when Ling gave a sudden hurt expression as he pointed to himself.

Ling stood just further away from them with a sad expression. "Old? I'm fifteen! And why do you think I always try to smile? I was born like this!" Ling explained, crossing his arms in defiance as he raised his nose in the air haughtily.

Irking Edward all the more, but he soon gave up on his desperate attempt at strangling the guy with a heavy sigh of defeat when he happened to notice that a lot of the students were standing around them, obviously expecting a brawl to erupt.

He roughly tugged himself out of Al's grasp and rubbed gingerly at his neck. "Your only fifteen?" He asked after a couple seconds of awkward silence.

Ling smiled and thumbed his chest proudly. "Yep! Fifteen, gonna be sweet sixteen next summer!"

"Then doesn't that mean your turning 16 before him Ed..?" Alphonse whispered into Edward's ear, making sure not to voice his thoughts aloud to Ling or any other bystander around them.

Blinking rapidly, he soon scowls. "Stand straight." Edward ordered as he gestured for the teen to stand beside him with a scowl pressed firm on his face.

Ling gave a confused look but slowly did as he was told and stood beside the (four inches) shorter teenager with a small smirk of satisfaction, the short teen barely reached his chin, in fact, the only thing touching his chin is that antenna looking hair poking out of the center of Edward's golden parted bangs. "See? Short."

Edward blushed with rage and quickly lunged for the guy again with a loud battle cry that rung throughout the hallways, the students around them cheered with glee that they were finally able to see the two teenager's fight in the hall.

Alphonses' ears were still ringing slightly from the loud and angry roar of his brother, and he soon gave up on trying to subdue his brother and sighed heavily in disdain.

"Why am I always the one breaking up fights? Isn't that the older brother's duty?" Al said, hanging his head in disapproval at his older brother's ignorance of how immature he always acted. "I really am going to have grey hair by the time I'm 20..." He muttered under his breath, glad that the cheering students around him couldn't have heard his sad announcement.

_'No girl would want to go out with me with white hair...!' _Al thought with a mock sniffle.

0.o.0.o.0

"Lunch." Edward deadpanned as he quickly gathered his books and stuffed them into his back-pack that sat beside him by his own desk, he was done with his Biology work fifteen minutes early when the bell finally sounded indicating that it was exactly 12:00, meaning that the students now have time to themselves and get to have a lunch break.

As he finished rounding up all his books and piling them in a half-assed manner into his duffle bag, he quickly got up from his desk and began zigzagging through the students that were beginning to disperse inside the Biology 11 classroom. Thankfully that annoying Ling guy didn't have the same class as he did. Nor did they go to Math 11 together either.

"Elric!"

Edward's head perked up at the sudden call of his sir name and looked around within the close knit group of students surrounding him in the middle of the classroom. He didn't know where that voice came from, nor did he know whose voice it was.

"Edward!"

Edward was soon the only one left inside the classroom, glad that he can finally be able see without the students cutting off his line of view, he looked over to the teacher who stood there with a smile on his face.

Edward soon gave a small smile as well and wave of his hand, "Were you the one calling me Mr. Hughes?" He asked as he walked over to the man with oddly colored dark green hair, a single strand of hair poked out from the center of his head and looped low close between his eyes as he stood with a smile on his middle-aged but still very handsome looking face.

"That was me," Mr. Hughes, or the Bio teacher confirmed with a smile his face, he scratched under his dark green bearded chin as he leaned against his big steel desk that stood in the center of the entire classroom. "Just wanted that sheet back that Mr. Graram handed to you this morning, yenno, that application sheet to let me know whether or not you were actually enrolled into L.A High."

Edward quirked an eyebrow as he un-zipped his back-pack. "How do you know that Mr. Graram handed me a sheet from this morning?" He questioned as he plucked it out from the front of his duffle bags pocket and handed it to Hughes.

Who only smiled as he clapped the young boy on his shoulder, rather roughly might Edward add, as he began laughing loudly above the teenager. "I may be the teacher of Biology, but I'm also the school Principal! That's why you didn't see me this morning I was busy getting this classroom ready for the students arrivals." Maes Hughes, the biology teacher/principal announced with a huge grin to his constantly smiling visage.

Edward gaped. Obviously a little taken aback that this nice man was actually the hard ass principal he heard students murmuring about inside the hallways of the school. "YOUR the principal? But why're you-"

"-Nice?" Hughes interjected with a small smile. "I'm a principal; I have to get to know each and every one of my students. Doesn't mean that I don't like it, because I enjoy it a lot, new faces, old faces, it doesn't matter. Every student here is now my responsibility and I'm happy either way to teach them lessons about life and education." He explained with a kind smile.

Edward couldn't help but give the man a genuine happy smile as he huffed a small chuckle. He had a feeling that this was the type of man he could easily give some respect to. For once.

He soon perked his head when he heard Hughes hum under his breath as he read over Edward's registration form. "Everything seems to be in check with your form. Here you go, you can go to the cafeteria for lunch break now. I don't want to see you wondering about inside the school though. Especially picking fights." he quickly chided with a waggle of his finger as Edward took back his registration form with a small nervous smile.

"Heh...Sorry I started a fight in the middle of your hallway again..." Edward apologized meekly as he remembered his and Ling's little dispute in the middle of the biology hallway with cheering students crowding all around them.

Hughes was fortunate enough to have come by and break the two apart. But that doesn't mean that they got off scat free, Edward got a day of detention after school as did Ling when they got yanked apart.

In front of Edward, Hughes shook his head with a small smile playing at his lips. "Just don't do it again Edward...Or my supervisor might not be so considerate when he hears word that you had a fight and I only gave you one day of detention."

"Yes sir," Edward quickly saluted the man who saluted back with a smirk, then the teenager turned around and began heading into the direction of the cafeteria.

Edward remembered the conversation he had with that crazy old man (Mr. Graram) that morning that the cafeteria was located down on the last floor of the school building and that today they were getting burgers since it's a "Joyous" occasion of the first day of school.

Edward rolled his eyes passionately. _'Yeah, right, 'joyous occasion' my ass...Me and a guy named Ling getting into a scrap in the middle of the hallway and getting a whole day of detention was very enjoyable day indeed...Pssh...Stupid Ling.'_ Edward thought with a hard scowl on his face.

Ed can still remember the guy's smug look on his face after they were both told that they were spending a day of detention together after school as punishment.

He can also hear his voice inside his head mocking him.

_"That was fun; I never scrapped like that in a long time. Let's not do it again though, you sure can punch for such a SMALL competitor," Ling stated with a small smile as he rubbed at his jaw gingerly. Then he quickly grinned back up at a seething blonde teenager. "I'll see you when it's lunch break Edward. Later!" Then the guy waved a quick good-bye with a great big fake grin on his face as he swiftly ran out of the vice principals door without giving Edward the satisfaction of finally getting his hands wrapped around his throat and strangling and swearing at him like no tomorrow._

Edward soon snapped back into reality when he finally made it down three flights of stairs and took a sharp right turn to where he was instructed that the cafeteria was located.

A dark brooding scowl still evident on his face, he groaned loudly when he realized that Ling would most likely be looking around the cafeteria for him right about now.

Once he walked in through the double doors of the cafeteria hall and was greeted by the smell of burgers and overly greased fries, he all but forgotten about the whole Ling incident as his stomach roared hungrily for sustenance.

_'Be still my growling stomach,'_ He half-heartedly willed his stomach, he zigzagged his way through the crowding students until finally he was in the cafeteria lunch line.

He stuck his tongue out in concentration as he dug around inside his jeans pocket for his lunch money. _'I gotta have at least 5 bucks in here some where...There it is!' _He announced happily inside his head as he pulled the money out, an eager grin on his face as the line was getting closer to the lunch ladies who were handing out burgers and fries.

Edward noticed that there also seemed to be poutine on the menu as well when he saw one lunch lady pile on cheese and a whole spoon-full of gravy, and Edward's stomach only growled and roared at the sight of gravy and cheese, two of his favorite condiments that complimented food perfectly together.

"Keep walking pipsqueak! Other people in line too!"

And there goes his good mood, shooting itself in the face and flinging it's own dead carcass out of the cafeteria lunch window.

With a low deep growl escaping his lips, Edward swiftly turned around inside the lunch line and was about to unleash all hell onto the poor fool who dared to call him short, that is until the blonde and shaggy haired teenager got whacked upside the head by someone behind him in line.

Edward flinching at how loud that cafeteria lunch tray smacked into the head of the teen in front of him.

"Ahh!" The guy that called Edward 'pipsqueak', cried out in pain as he kneeled onto the cafeteria floor, holding his now sore head in both his hands.

Edward looked up from the kneeling teenager towards the person that just hit the poor kid in the head with a lunch tray.

Once he looked up from behind his own lunch tray, Edward is met with a set of deep reddish-purple colored eyes, the guy wore black-spiked wristbands on both his wrist with a ring on each of his middle fingers and had an odd black and red tattoo on his left hand, Edward noticed that the guy had short spikey black hair that reminded him of the old 50's styled slicked back greaser hair-do, he also had an evil twisted smirk on his face as if he was proud of himself that he just assaulted a teenager that looked younger than he did while standing in the line for cafeteria food that might be or might not even be good food at all.

One thing Edward DID like about the guy, was that he had a pretty awesome tattoo. A dragon looking as though it's either chasing or eating it's own tail as a single star sat just inside of the curled tail dragon.

"Just shut your mouth before you say anything else you might regret boy." The dark haired teenager practically spat into the teary eyed face of the teenager that called the blonde haired boy a 'pipsqueak'.

He soon looked up from the poor excuse of a man to look into rather shocked gold colored eyes that seemed to shine in the lighting above their heads, a small light-hearted smile lit his features as the boy still continued to look at him in complete shock. He looked rather adorable if he did say so himself.

"Wha-what did you just do?" Edward gaped as he kneeled down to the floor and reached for the teenager, who he noticed was already beginning to form a nastey looking bruise on the left side of his eye and cheek.

"Get away from me!" The teenager shouted in utter disdain as he quickly slapped Edward's helping hands away from his person and swiftly got up and ran out of the cafeteria hall.

Edward continued to kneel on the floor staring wide eyed at the fast retreating figure of the hurt teenager, hands sore, but that wasn't the only thing that was stinging him.

"He was obviously pissing you off, so I just thought I would step in and help out a fellow student." The tall guy said as he also kneeled down beside the shocked looking blonde haired boy. He tilted his head curiously as the boy didn't reply. "I'm Greed by the way." He said.

Pouting just a bit when he still didn't get an answer from the boy in front of him.

"Whaaaat? Did you not like my methods of teaching a bitchin' student a lesson?" Greed laughed as he straightened out his kneeling posture to crack his back. Hearing a few joints crack here and there.

Edward scowled darkly as he slowly got up from the floor. "You didn't have to give the kid a concussion! Besides that was my fight to deal with! Who the hell are you to step in like that anyways?!" Edward shouted, taking several steps towards the guy and yanked on the collar of his black opened dress shirt down to his height. Just so he can stare eye-to-eye with the lunatic.

The guy put up both of his hands in show of surrender with a small smirk on his face, Edward taken aback at how sharp the guys teeth looked.

"My name is Greed as I just explained to you earlier. Now if you don't mind...Your ruining my shirt." He said with a sly smile as he grabbed the wrist of the blonde haired boy in his hand. Greed actually surprised himself that he was able to wrap his whole hand around the shorter teenager's wrist.

Edward huffed and pulled away from Greed's touch. Disgusted that his hand managed to touch his bare skin of his wrist.

"Leave me 'lone." He slurred as he quickly grabbed his tray and marched off swiftly to take two burgers, and a large order of poutine and then swiftly walked away.

Greed's smiled never left his lips as he watched the short teen with long shining blonde hair sway his hips as he tried hurriedly leave him behind back in the lunch line. _'Mmm...Fresh meat...Been a while since I had a good lay like him.'_ Greed thought as he licked his lips in anticipation. He never wanted anything more. Whether it be a girl, or a really pretty guy, he wanted it all. Everything was put on the earth simply for entertainment value.

Edward was still disgusted that, that Greed guy managed to touch him, although it was only his wrist that got violated by his hand, he still felt grossed out by the mere thought of him. There was something about that guy that Edward despised. And he wasn't the kind of guy to judge a book by it's cover and then hate it quickly after. But if he got grossed out and his skin prickled by the mere thought of that guy, than their is something obviously off about Greed.

Shaking his head away from those unpleasant thoughts, he began sweeping his eyes around the large cafeteria hall, in search for his younger brother. "Where is he...?" Edward trailed off uneasily. Alphonse wasn't the type to get lost, he kept perfect track of everything and everybody around him. But still...They are in a new school...And it was their first day.

"Alphonse..." Edward whispered, his stomach dropping when he hadn't caught sight of that familiar clean-cut short blonde head of hair anywhere. _'What if he's...?'_

"Lost?"

"Dear God!" Edward shouted in clear surprise as he almost threw his food up in the air once he jumped back from the voice behind his ear. When he swiftly turned around, he groaned. "Ling..."

Ling tilted his head to the side with a confused expression, his black pony-tailed hair sweeping over his shoulder as he did. "Why do you sound so disappointed? Looking for someone?" Ling suggested as he too started looking around for whoever Edward Elric was looking for, then he realized. "Hey is that your brother?"

Edward whipped his head in the direction to where Ling's finger was pointing at. "Where?" He shouted as he looked around furiously.

"Right there, follow me." Ling said as he began walking down and through the many students lined and piled on top of cafeteria benches and chairs already ravenously eating their cafeteria food. He looked behind his shoulder, smiled in delight when he noticed the short blonde teenager was walking swiftly close behind him, smiling for the fact that the antenna looking strand of hair was bouncing with each of the boy's movements every time Edward tried to dodged an on-coming teenager that didn't care who he bumped into.

When Ling was getting closer to the empty cafeteria bench and was headed nearer towards Edward's younger brother Alphonse, who also sat at the empty bench, he smiled with joy when the short haired boy caught sight of him and waved with a bright smile on his face.

"Ling! Over here!"

Edward perked his head at that oh so familiar sounding voice and eagerly pushed Ling away and out of his view, "Al!" Edward called jovially as he rushed to the bench to glomp onto his brother. "I thought you got lost or fell asleep on the toilet! I'm so glad your OK!"

"Bro-ther-yer...Choking..." Alphonse gasped as he weakly patted his older brother on his arms as he was tightening that grasp he had around his neck.

Edward dropped his younger brother with a smirk as he sat right next to him with his tray of food. "Hey! So how are your classes without your older brother? Come on, don't be shy or bashful, they sucked big ones without me didn't they?" Edward asked as he stuck his nose in the air proudly and posed with what he thought potrayed true confidence and power.

To a witnessing Ling and an embarrassed looking Alphonse, the both of them weren't so convinced that that was what he was trying to go for.

Alphonse only smiled meakily and scratched the back of his head. "Well...Hate to break this to you brother, cause I know it'll hurt your feelings...But there actually pretty fun. Quiet, but fun nonetheless." Alphonse admitted as he bit into his burger, waiting for Edward to flip his lid that he was having fun without him.

Edward shrugged and took a huge bite out of his burger and chew loudly. "Domph mimb-"chew chew -"My classes aren't as bad either." Edward finished as he loudly slurped from his Coke can. He noticed Ling and Alphonse both cringing at how loud the he was being on purpose, just for the fact that Edward knew it annoyed the crap outta Al, and he just wanted Ling to go jump in a lake for all he cared.

Ling cleared his throat as he softly bit off a fry he held between his thumb and forefinger. "So which classes are you in?"

"Me?" Alphonse asked as he pointed to his face. Smiling when Ling nodded his head. "Well my first class is with Ed and that's Literature, second is Math also with Ed, but then I'm alone for the rest of my classes and those are Science, Psychology, Art and then last is Chemistry." He hurriedly explained as he finished his fries then looked up with a grin. "What about you Ling?"

"Me? Well...I have the first class with you guys in the morning, Literature, then Physics 12, Home Room, Chemistry 11-"

Edward cut him off with a loud and disdainful groan as he slammed his head on the table.

Ling and Al both stared at the suddenly sick looking Edward.

"Is something wrong Ed?" Alphonse asked as he tilted his head in concern.

"No...I just got the same class with HIM," He pointed directly to the smirking face of Ling with a scowl.

Ling only shrugged and chewed on a fry silently. "I can see you're thrilled about me." He teased as he took a shot out of Edward's Coca-cola can, smirking victoriously when he managed to dodge the shorter teenager's hands that lunged for his throat. "I also have History 11-" He got another groan of derision from Ed. "And finally... ." He said extra slow, just in case he also got another class with Ed. Which he would be excited about, just so he can annoy and bug the crap out of him. At least he would have someone to pick on and have them mock him back.

For Ling, that was a form of friendship that no one would be able to break, that was the strongest kind of friendship he knew. That, and the relationship kind, yenno, hand holding, kissing, and all that jazz. Ling grinned happily when Edward began hiding his face in his hands and yelling out swear words and curses to him.

"Come on big brother...Ling was the only one that offered you help when we first came to school. You should've thanked him like a civilised person." Alphonse scolded with a small smile.

"Thank him for what? Getting me kicked out of my first class? For getting me detention? Or for calling me that Godforsaken name?!"

"Godforsaken...Oh yeah..." Ling trailed off as he looked up towards the ceiling in thought, he actually forgot that he called this here shorty in front of him a shorty. _'So he has height issues? Hmm...I can use that to my advantage some day...' _Ling thought with a small smile.

Edward slammed both fists onto the cafeteria table top, breaking Ling from his thoughts.

"Don't just drift off to Ling-Land! Beg me for forgiveness then maybe I might respect you just a little bit." He harshly spat as he glared into the dark eyes of Ling, crossing his arms angrily. "Waiting!" He roared, already impatient.

Ling wasn't going to budge, nope. He wasn't the type of guy to cave in on other people's demands...But with the look he's getting from a scournful little bean sprout, he felt his insides twist and turn at the thought of him actually managing to get his hands on him and finally being able to strangle the life out of him.

And personally? He didn't like that idea so much. Not unless he apologized now, just to get it over with, and out of Edward's mind so he can actually get to know the short stack a bit more.

So with a heavy sigh of defeat he bowed his head at the table. "Fine...I'm sorry Edward Elric for stating the truth. It won't happen again."

"That's much better." Edward announced as he started eating loudly once again.

Ling and Alphonse both looked at him with the 'are-you-serious?' expression on their faces. _'He honestly didn't notice the 'stating that truth' part? Is he really that stubborn to not notice that?' _Both of the gawking teenagers thought.

Alphonse soon cleared his throat and finally got to his meal. Ling doing the same, but with a small smirk of triumph at being able to out-smart a smart ass.

0.o.0.o.0

"Aahh~" Edward sighed in contempt as he finished his packing his meal away inside his now full stomach, including Al's last few bites of his burger, and laid his entire body onto the right side of the cafeteria bench, resting his sneakers on top of Al's legs as he lazily pulled on his braid behind his head. "That was an awesome first lunch from the usually crappy cafeteria food!" He exclaimed with a loud burp.

"Yeah, my thanks to the Chef," Ling stated as he too laid on the other side of the bench, resting his boots on the cafeteria table top as he laid his hands behind his black-pony-tailed head, yawning loudly as he did.

Alphonse sat there, with Ed's sneakers on his lap, as he looked between the two older teenagers that are both lain out flat on each side of the bench. _'They both act the same...' _Al thought with a silent sigh. _'I hope Ling isn't a hot-head as my brother. That would prove to be difficult if they keep hanging out together like this.' _Just as Alphonse had that in mind he blinked in surprise when both of the teenager's stretched loudly and started resting again after that. _'Alright...That was just freaky...'_

Edward scratched at his head lightly and then got up from the bench when he happened to notice a clock further behind his head, over to the wall that was closest to their bench was indicating that it was almost time for class.

"Classes are going to start soon, let's put out trays away." He stated as he started rounding up his and Al's trays, piling one on top of the other, then he stopped when Ling put his own tray on tops of theirs. "What do you think you're doing you ignorant ass...?" He asked slowly as he glared to the smiling face of Ling.

"Well you were about to put our trays away, because your such a _doll_ Edward." Ling replied, smiling coyly at the blushing face of Edward Elric. He didn't even know the boy was capable of blushing. _'Is he just mad? Or did he get shy because of my smile...?' _Ling thought. He was actually curious now.

Just as Edward was about to throw Ling's cafeteria tray half-way across the lunch room, he stopped in his attempt when he felt the pairs of eyes on him again, those eyes that were leering at him that very same morning inside the hallways.

He looked around furiously_. 'Who is it?'_ He accused loudly inside his head as he continued to look around the cafeteria furiously, most of the students by now were leaving due to the fact that the bell would momentarily ring indicating it was now class time.

But he wanted to know and know now who the hell it was that kept leering at him as if he was a piece of meat. _'Greed?'_ He thought furiously.

"Well, well, who's your tiny friend ding-a-Ling?"

Edward jumped and gave a startled gasp as he turned his head over his shoulder, those were the eyes. Those were the eyes and he knew it! They had to be by how the guy was just peering into his own eyes, unblinking and still smirking as he eyed him up and down.

Edward first noticed the eyes, a very odd shade of dark purple, a very large smirk on his pale face, long dark green stringy looking hair that reminded Edward of a crazed palm tree, wearing a dark purple folded bandana across his forehead that had a black pentacle in the very front of it, and very tight black clothing. A form fitting black muscle shirt, that hugged every curve and groove of the guy's skinny (Yet masculine) looking body, and tight black skinny jeans that hung low from his hips, slightly revealing the pale skin by the hem of his pants.

"Got a good look blondie?" The guy stated in a sly and teasing voice as he posed just for the sake of seeing the kid in front of him blush dark red from embarrassment, soon laughing hysterically at the very predictable reaction.

Edward hid his face with the long sleeve of his black shirt, but soon glared heatedly at the guy and pulled his arm away. "Who are you? And what do you want?" Edward questioned, his voice mean and intimidating, well, at least as intimidating as he could put it. A very small squeak was evident at the end of his sentence.

The long-haired guy in front of him just shrugged casually with that small smirk stil lspread across his face. "Just wanted to see what got my so called 'brother' acting so disgusting...Now I can see why." He stated slyly, looking back to the shorter boy and glanced at him up and down. "You're a sight for sore eyes short stuff. My name is Envy." He introduced as he held his hand out for a shake, but swiftly dodged the foot that came flying by his head. "Whoa!"

"Don't call me short! It really pisses me off and makes me want to punch a few noses in you long-haired psychotic palm tree!" Edward yelled, cracking his knuckles in the center of his palms, getting himself ready for a fight if push came to shove.

Or if he simply got called the dreaded "S" word again.

Envy raised his hands with a smirk on his face. "Don't want to fight you Edward, just came to say hello to an old friend of mine." He stated nonchalantly, then looked down furiously at the guy sitting and observing the whole show from the cafeteria bench. "What's new Ling? Still chasing after girls?" Envy asked, sneering down at that familiar emotionless face.

Ling snorted. "Yeah, sorry to disappoint you Envy." He snapped back, choosing to get up from the table and walk away. "Let's go." He deadpanned to the two brothers as he grabbed his and the Elric brothers trays in his hands and as quickly as he could, stormed away from the bench.

Edward smirked at that perfectly chosen come back, and went to follow his brother and Ling, wanting to get away from the guy named Envy. Just because Edward thought of him as a freaky fucker, as he turned to walk away, a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist in a tight clasp.

Ed quickly turned his head over his shoulder to stare wide eyed at the guy with long-dark green hair, Envy looked like he completely forgotten all about his and Ling's little dispute by the small smirk he now had plastered on his face.

"Not so fast shorty. Just wanted to give you a heads up..." Envy said, his eyes glowing with an emotion Edward couldn't quite understand, just as Edward was about to snap that the guy called him short a second time, his whole body went cold and rigged when he felt Envy close by his ear, the guy's breath practically heating the outside of his earlobe.

And he flinched instinctlively back.

"It's about Greed...Stay away from him whatever you do. I don't want to see a pretty face like yours getting hurt." Envy whispered briskly in his ear.

Edward ignored the fact that his body felt completely immobilized by the mere distance Envy had with him, and then completely despised himself that when Envy pulled away, he had gave a short sigh of relief.

That asshole smirk was once again back on Envy's face as he let go of Edward's wrist and took a step back away from him to look him in the eye once again. Made Edward wanting to tear him a new one just for rendering him frightened and made him feel for a fast couple seconds, vulnerable.

Even if Envy was only by his ear for a few secs.

"Don't let him fool you kiddo." Envy said, shooting a warning glare into Edward's slightly widened eyes. The long-haired teenager soon smirked as he pulled away from Ed's wrist. "See you around." Envy announced, swiftly turning around and began jogging down the cafeteria hall, and over to a girl.

Who Edward noticed that that was the girl who sat in front of him during Lit class. The girl that had long black and wavy hair.

Edward couldn't help but purse his lip at how beautiful the girl was, she didn't even look like she belonged in high school, but at a college for how...Erm...Well-proportioned her body seemed to be.

Screw being formal and gentle-man like, she looked fucking gorgeous with her long hair and gigantic gugs!

Edward's pulled his head away from the smirking duo who looked over their shoulders back at him, Edward mainly looked away for the fact that Envy seemed to be smiling and pointing at him as he converesed with the girl with the gugs.

His thoughts still swirling around frantically inside his head at the warning that he got and what exactly just took place.

_'How come Envy came to...Warn me? And about Greed for that matter...? Why? Not only that but he said 'came to say hello to an old friend of mine' and that was Ling he was talking about! How do they know each other? They both looked like they wanted to kill each other by how…Menacing their glares were…What the hell does it mean...? What's up with that Greed guy anyways...?'_

"Are you coming brother?"

Edward was snapped out of his train of thoughts and flinched at the sudden call of his name. He then picked up his slow pace and jogged towards the two awaiting teenagers at the cafeteria doors with a small scowl on his face. "Don't rush me! I was busy!"

"With what?" Alphonse asked curiously, looking back into the direction where he saw strange looking retreating figures.

Edward rolled his eyes and snapped. "With my thoughts." He stated dryly. "God, can't a guy think any more without being questioned about it? Let's just get to class already the bell rung a few minutes ago!" He quickly changed the subject, all but grappling with Ling so he can kick him the hell out of the cafeteria and out of his way.

"Move it ding-a-Ling!" Edward ordered.

Ling allowed Edward to push him out of the cafeteria's front doors, but not without at least a fast glance in the direction to where he saw Envy retreating to. When the coast was clear, he grinned widely and slung an arm over the shorter teenager's shoulders and pulled Edward to his hip to give him a fast- and rough -hug.

"You're my hero Edward!" He wailed, pulling Edward up in his arms.

"Let go of me!"

* * *

And there it is folks! Sorry if you see mistakes or anything of the sort!

Hit me with a review or PM me your questions or some other shit and i shall reply as fast as i can! :o

The fourth chapter may take awhile but i promise you its coming! D:

Until next time~...Lero15


	4. Wild One

**Authors Rant:: Hello! Its Lero15 again! :) and i know i know, i suck major balls for taking so damn long on updating a new chapter to "Stray Hearts" and i seriously don't blame you for feeling that way lol.**

**But in my defence! I have no internet access here at home and therefore have no way of uploading new chapters. And how exactly am i able to update a new chapter now? Simple, I'm abusing my iPhone privileges :) lol. I regret nothing!**

**DISCLAIMER:: I still don't own nothing, just the plot thats about it, not the characters, i can keep dreaming and wishing upon a fucking star but they will still belong to Arakawa :'(**

* * *

Edward groaned. And loudly at that. Why was it always him that the world's most terribilest luck?

_If 'terribilest' is even a word...It should be...for the sake of ME being in the dictionary.'_ Edward thought with a brooding scowl on his face, drudging sluggishly alongside the ever smiling Ling as they headed to their fourth period class together, after they dropped off Alphonse in his own classroom just minutes ago, that is.

Edward could hardly get his thoughts straight, first day of school and already he's attracting a lot of attention from...well weirdo's.

_'Why me...? Why is it ALWAYS ME that attracts the crazies? Sure, Ling is a lunatic in a certain way...only because he keeps smiling every damn second! But then there's Greed! That guy is five types of crazy and you can tell by first glance...and then there's Envy...whats with there names anyways? What next? Gluttony? Pride?'_

"What are you thinking about so hard that you almost passed the classroom door for?" Ling asked, an amused smile lit up across his face as he eyed the braided-haired teenager, who quickly turned around, replacing the shocked expression on his face with a scowl.

"None of your business!" Ed snapped, stomping back towards the classroom door he just passed by and walked swiftly back towards Ling, and cut him off by the door with a hard shove, just for the soul reason of wanting to be the first one to enter the classroom.

Ling merely shook his head at the childish behaviour, sighed with a small smile and gave a very light chuckle under his breath.

When Edward opened the door with a haughty expression and strutted inside like he owned the place with an air full of confidence and stopped right in front of the teacher who sat behind his desk, he quickly held out his classroom list and waved it in the bemused face of the teacher who at that second JUST realized a student walked up to him when something slammed on his desk in front of him.

"Edward Elric, new student. I need your signature in order for Principal Hughes to know that I made it to your class on time." He said determinedly, letting his hip fall to the side as he scratched his cheek meekly.

No longer feeling all that confident when all eyes were suddenly on him.

_'Damn...I sound like a fucking tool.'_ Ed stated sourly inside his head.

"You sound like a tool...But I like your attitude either way." The teacher announced, small—not to mention very CREEPY—smile on his face. Seeming to have been reading Edward's exact thoughts at that moment.

Well Edward thought that was creepy. Why do the creeps always find him so Goddamn interesting?

_'Do the Gods hate me?' _Edward inwardly grumbled. Wait. He almost forgot he was an atheist. Funny how that slipped his mind.

Snapping Edward out of his thoughts was Ling who chuckled at what the teacher just stated to him, and so unabashed too, and patted his head.

"There there, you always sound like that to me." Ling stated, nodding his head in affirmation.

As if that would make him feel better.

Edward only smacked the hand away with a growl and a quick, "fuck you." Before looking back to the long-black haired teacher.

Whose name is apparently Solf. J. Kimbley as he read the name on the shining silver plaque atop his desk.

Kimbley sat there in his wooden chair, still smirking softly to himself, and when finished reading through and writing his name on the bottom of Edward Elric's sheet, he handed it back with a small quirky smile.

"Take the seat in the back, right next to the punk that just patted your head like a dog." He informed the gaping blonde boy with a soft chuckle.

"My name is Ling for the millionth time Kimbley! I was in your Chem class last semester!" Ling shouted from across the room.

Earning him a lot of snickers from the already seated students that lined up and filled nearly all the desks inside the classroom.

Kimbley merely rolled his eyes impassively as he propped his elbows up on his desk to lace his hands together in abridge, then stared at the boy who's name is Ling apparently, and rested his chin in his bridged hands.

"Yeah, yeah...Guess i'll remember your name whenever you get a new one huh kid?" Kimbley retorted back, looking away with a cruel grin plastered across his pale face as he then started flipping through the pages of the book he was once pretending to read prior to Edward and Ling's arrival.

Edward wanted to groan in displeasure that he had to sit right beside the guy that got him kicked out of his first class, and sit beside the guy who just plain ol' annoyed the crap outta him by simply looking at him with that damn smile of his.

_'Honestly! What's with this piss fucking day?!' _Edward roared loudly in his head, clenching his jaw tightly as he practically WILLED himself not to succumb to the over-whelming urge to shout to the high Heavens and cursed Ling's name up and down the walls and swear in the teacher's smugly smiling face, who had the audacity to pick the one person he oh so desperately wanted to be rid of.

But, he forced himself not to make no noise of derision, despite the fact that he was royally pissed off, and pissed at the God's (who he still didn't believe in) that they decided to make his school life a living hell.

Deciding that groaning, bitchin' and complaining ain't gonna get him nowhere, he gave a fast and sharp intake of frustrated air and schooled his seething expression to a minimum and strutted down the aisles of tables and chairs filled to the very front of the class with curious looking students that eyed him warily and skeptically.

He stumbled probably half-way through the classroom when he heard a very loud and on obnoxious sounding wolf whistle. Yenno, that kind of whistle that he thought only construction workers do when a hot girl passes by them while working, as cheesy and as cliche that might sound because seriously, it only ever happened in pissy shitty acting movies.

In other words; _the-kind-of-whistle-men-don't-do-to-other-men_, sort of whistle.

Edward blushed considerably after being wolf whistled at and looked around the room furiously for the perverted culprit, now an embarrassing shade of red when everyone erupted into a fit of mock laughter, he soon found the jack-ass located at the back of the classroom, right beside his and Ling's chemistry table as well.

It was, of course, Greed, who was unabashedly ogling him up and down with a smug leery smile on his face as he gave the blushing teenager a wink. Another person sat at his table, someone who Edward couldn't remember his name to anymore. But he sat there beside Greed with a smug smile, his dark hair spiked all the way to the top as he laughed at his friends whistling. Typical idiot.

With Greed still looking at the shorter teenager up and down with lust and hunger clearly seen in his eyes, he couldn't hold back the feral grin that stretched its say across his face, his sharp pointed teeth gleaming from the florescent lights above his head. The kid he's staring at may be a short pipsqueak, but hey, with a pretty face like that, scowling or not, it was hot, and the way he's always so feisty and looked like he could take on anyone inside a room, yeah, he had to get a piece of ass like him. They don't call him "Greed" for nothing.

Edward didn't strut confidently after that, he fumbled all the way to his assigned desk with irky-jerky movements and practically sighing in relief when he plopped himself next to Ling. His face feeling as though it was on fire at that point, so he hid it behind an unknown book lying on the table in front of him, pulling it all the way to his nose.

Grumbling profanities at Greed and what he wanted him to go and do in order to stop his heart from hammering out of his chest and onto the floor.

"So I see you've met Greed." Ling whispered in an obvious manner, nodding his pony-tailed head at his own statement.

Ed growled lowly inside his throat and shook his head fast, his blonde braid whipping Ling in the face at how close they sat at the table.

"I don't know him!" Ed instantly snapped back, his voice raising in volume.

Getting various suspicious glances thrown at him over the shoulders of many students sitting around them, many of them whispering in hushed tones to each other as they continued to stare at Edward, who only wanted to belt his head against the table for being so Goddamn loud.

Which he thought it wasn't his fault, blaming Hohenhiem just for the sake that he was his son. He must've got that obnoxious characteristic from him, only explanation.

Edward sunk further into his chair, still holding the book to his face, and lowered his voice this time. "He just creeps me the hell out." He whispered as he played with the end of his braided hair, looking at anywhere but at the students with the annoying suspicious stares.

Not too long after that hushed statement to Ling, Edward felt that leering gaze burning a spot in the back of his skull, he already knew it was Greed, he didn't even have to look over his shoulder beside him to see if he was right. He just KNEW and he shivered in disgust.

After feeling the heated gaze longer than normal, he thought it was a good idea to hide his back-side with his back-pack which sat on the floor next to his feet, he didn't want to feel that gaze on him throughout the entire time in Chemistry.

And he certainly didn't want his ass to be stared at like he had a target hung up in front of it, or like he had a sign that read: "insert dick here."

So he squeezed his chair closer to Ling and propped his elbow on the table, to block Greed's line of vision from his face, as he dropped the book from his face and turned slightly towards Ling.

Vaguely realizing he's making Ling look like he's his safe haven, either that, or making it look like he was interested in Ling by almost facing him all the way at the desk.

So being faced with nothing else to do, he huffed and flung his back-pack into the long-haired teenagers face. Giving up at the futile attempt at hiding.

Getting a shocked yelp from the taller latter as he rubbed his nose with a sour expression. "You little..."

"Put that beside you, would you?" Edward spat, choosing to ignore Ling's statement of him being the dreaded "L" word—no not lesbian—and scooted his chair away from beside him, but making it sure that he was close enough to him and AWAY from Greed's table as much as possible.

Ling gave him a sharp glare, but soon grumbled an inaudible curse and plopped the short blondes back-pack onto the floor beside him.

"Thanks." Ed half-heartedly thanked and looked back over to the front of the classroom, only to meet the sneering expression of Kimbley.

And quickly he averted his eyes, deciding to look around the classroom instead, and meet ANYONE else's stare but his, oh, and Greed's. Kimbley he noticed had the creepiest yellow eyes he ever saw, well they looked yellow at a distance, he was sure though that if he got closer, they would be the same golden colour as his own, or maybe hazel.

But either way, he wasn't gonna stare at him even if he was the only person to look at.

Ignoring the teacher whole-heartedly, he blinked at all the familiar looking figures that surrounded him inside the classroom now that he finally has time to look at his surroundings.

_'I saw some of these people before in Lit class...' _Edward thought as he continued his analyzation of the students around him, then blinked when a head of shining mid-night black hair caught his attention as the sun brightly lit up through the open windows of the class, and the suns brilliantly golden rays bounced off the perfectly kept hair majestically.

_'Jesus_...' Admiring the hair, and ignoring the slight pang of envy that crawled up his spine. He narrowed his eyes. _'What kind of shampoo does she use? Its freakin' glowing!' _Then with a blink, he realized something. _'Hey! That's the girl Envy met up with after lunch! And the person beside her is Env!—oh—That's ENVY...'_ Edward thought, replacing his surprised expression with a scowl, wanting to slam his head on the chemistry table for not noticing him earlier, he was stuck inside a classroom with three, no, four nut-cases for the entire school semester. And that was just...well, a major fucking PISS OFF.

He counted four, because he included Kimbley being one of them.

Just as Edward was about to look away from the long green-haired teenager that was Envy, he noticed him shivering in his seat. Ed, being curious, couldn't help but stare, wondering what the hell was wrong with him, either he was simply just cold, or he's really twitchy.

Envy turned around swiftly from his chair with a hard scowl, but then schooled his expression when he met golden eyes staring curiously at him. Then he grinned widely, he just caught the pipsqueak staring at him. Funny.

So, wanting to be the asshole that he is, Envy stuck out his middle finger with a delightfully grinning face.

Edward scowled in disdain and stuck his own middle finger out before looking away with a roll of his eyes.

But Envy easily happened to catch the shorter teen's lightly blushing face before he turned his head and couldn't help but smirk deviantly, looking away, he propped his elbow in the table and held his chin in the center of his palm. _'So little chibi likes to stare huh? guess i'll give him to fucking stare at.' _Envy thought, cruel smirk flitting across his features.

When Edward quickly averted his gaze, he didn't have much of a view beside him either, he only met onyx coloured eyes belonging to that of Ling.

Who only grinned widely and waved happily.

_'Ignorance is bliss they say...'_ Edward quoted, rolling his eyes passionately and looked away again.

Why was it that whenever he wanted to make friends he quickly regretted ever coming up with the decision? Simple.

_'Its only because weirdo's are interested in me!'_ Edward thought in irritation.

Then finally, he gave into the depressing urge, he slammed his head on the chemistry table in front of him, landing with an ear splitting crack, forehead first. And groaned loudly.

Worst. Luck. Ever.

Ling merely laughed and patted Edward's back roughly.

Getting an annoyed growl from the short latter.

0.o.0.o.0

Edward thought Kimbley was a creep, a weirdo creepy stalker kind of guy, the kind of guy you would see lurking in the shadows with a hood pulled over his head as he said in a lithe and mysterious whisper, "hey guys...wanna see a dead body?" To disguise the fact that hidden deep inside of that said creep, was actually a very intelligent and insightful man.

Kimbley knew what he was talking about, he knew what he was teaching, and certainly knew what he was doing, he knew how to keep his students in line, knew how to discipline them, and definitely knew how to insight enough fear to keep his students constant attention on him.

Edward had to give Kimbley at least _those_ credits that he rightfully deserved, but for over-all charisma skills? Yeah, he lacked.

And GREATLY at that.

But Edward didn't think too much into it anymore, surprisingly he's already getting used to Kimbley's creepy behaviour and smiles. But soon, he stopped thinking about the weird teacher, mainly because he was now mixing chemicals into a beaker that sat on top of old news-papers in front him, beside the beaker were other measuring cups of different heights, and other odd chemistry tools laid out around them.

Stirring gently with a long thin steel rod, and making sure he did the math right inside his head in order for him not to explode inside the classroom and into little Edward chunks, he pursed his lips together in concentration and let a gentle sigh slip passed his lips.

"If I die...Don't come to my funeral." Edward deadpanned, finally finishing dropping 5.0 millimetres of Acidic Cyanide into the tall chemistry beaker that sat directly in front him on the table and quickly shot Ling a warning glare.

What he meant by that morbid statement was, '_don't you DARE distract me, touch me, or even look at me, i'll end up killing you myself.'_

Ling got the message, and mimed a surrender with his hands and smiled nervously. "Dot worry Ed, I don't think i'll make it if you end up exploding this thing right beside me." Ling replied as he handed Edward another vile. "Be careful..whatever Kimbley is planning on making us do with this, its contents are most likely dangerous." Ling warned, crouching and leaning onto the table so he stood directly beside Edward. "His motto is, 'Live on the dangerous side, and expect the outcomes to be one hell of a thrill.' If you asked me...that man was dropped on his head when he was born." Ling whispered into Edward's ear, continuing to eye the beaker warily.

Edward quickly shivered at having Ling that close by his ear and glances over to Ling with a scowl. "Back off! Im trying to concentrate here...without dying!" He quickly quipped in, looking back to the beaker in his hand.

Ling backed away with a small smile on his face. "Relax...don't want the walls being plastered with Edward Jerky now."

As Edward was slowly making his way over to the beaker, and sticking his tongue out in concentration as he did, he focused his entire attention to the shaking vile now clutched in his nervously shaking hand.

He could feel a bead of sweat lick the side of his face and roll its way down the side of his cheek in a very slow and irritating descend, itching and tickling the side of his face down to his chin.

Oh how he wanted to drop the damn things in his hands and scratch hurriedly at his face.

"Here." Ling said as he began wiling Edward's nervously sweating forehead with the paper-towel that They kept close by at all the tables in the classroom at all times.

Edward instinctively flinched back from the touch, but then relaxed and let Ling wipethe sweat away from his forehead. Then he focused back onto the beaker. "Thanks..." He mumbled. "But don't ever touch me again." He shot over his shoulder.

Ling saluted with a happy grin. "Glad to be of SOME assistance to you Ed...since you never let me handle any beakers here yet." Ling grumbled sulkily.

Edward merely rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out again to lick his lips nervously.

"You actually look hot when you concentrate that hard."

"WHAT!?" Edward shouted in utter surprise.

Knocking the beaker he held tightly in his hand into the other beaker of liquid, an panicked when he dropped the acidic vile onto the table, spilling some of the acidic liquid all over the front of his shirt and watched as a large amount of the acidic contents spilled inside the beaker they had on the table in front of himself.

He was only supposed to drop at least two drops into the beaker, not half of the entire damn thing!

"WAAAAH!" Edward yelled out in pure horror, diving for Ling and tackling him to the floor. Burying his face in the taller latters shirt as he threw both his hands up to Ling's face to shield his shocked bemused eyes, then waited for the beaker to explode, to send little shards of glass in every direction and for the smoke alarms to go off, indicating that some student fucked up in their experiment in chemistry.

But he's only met with hushed bewildered silence as all of the students were simply looking at their table with very confused and incredulous expressions written on each of their faces.

Edward blinked numerous times as he gave a puzzled look from within Ling's shirt, wasn't he supposed to be dead by now?

He removed his face from within the dark blue shirt he used as a cover, and looked up at the table.

The beaker didn't explode. It didn't send shards of glass flying everywhere, and it DEFINITELY didn't kill them either, it only bubbled, like pop.

"Why didn't I die?" Ed stated as he blinked at the fizzing beaker.

Ling sat up from the floor to quickly snatch the vile out from Within Edward's hands with a large and very enthusiastic grin on his face.

"I was writing over the previous words with a sharpie marker. See?" Ling stated mischievously, and pointed to the label on the beaker. "None of this stuff was poisonous or acidic, its only Polyether Polyol, Discrocyanite, and water. And when mixing those two with just a bit of water, it creates..." He then reached up over his head, grabbed the yellow tube of water by the table, dropped a few drops inside and gestured. "Polyurethane foam." He stated, smiling with glee when the beaker successfully spilled over with yellow foamy substances that soon covered the table and the news-papers surrounding the bottom of the beaker.

Hearing many students, "oooh!" Or "aaah~" as they watched in fascination at the little chemical game that was taking place at their table.

Edward snatched the vile from within Ling's hand and squinted at the words, it was Ling's writing all right, because underneath his writing were the correct words of the chemicals.

He soon glared heatedly at Ling, who held the black sharpie marker in his hands and twirled the damned thing in the air in front of his scowling face.

"You made me be extra careful for no Goddamn reason! I would've been over and done with this stupid fucking mixing process a longtime ago you asshole!" Edward roared, shoving the fake chemistry tube into Ling's smirking face.

Ling weakly blocked and batted away Edward's childish act and then pointed to Edwards shirt with an incredulous expression. " I don't want to be the bearer of bad news Ed but...if you don't take off your shirt right away you're going to get a major allergic reaction and then skin irritations." Ling slowly explained as he pointed at Edward's soaked shirt.

"Aaagh!" Edward yelled in dismay, quickly grabbing the hem of his black long sleeved shirt and pulled it up until it was over his head and off his body, tossed the damn thing behind his head in haste and glared heatedly at the piece of damp clothing as though it burned him. He crossed his arms over his revealed chest with a pout, his chest was slightly wet when the water sprinkled down his shirt, creating a glistening sheen over his chest down to his flat stomach.

"What an idiot."

Edward head someone grumble a few desks beside them.

Looking over his naked shoulder into un-amused dark auburn eyes as he got a bored expression shot his way, the expression was from Envy who was eyeing him with a blank stare.

"What?" Ed snapped, pissed that Envy's voice held such boredom and coldness.

Envy rolled his eyes and looked directly into Edward's golden eyes unemotionally, "Your such a—" he shook his head and looked back at him, shifting his whole body so it faced Edward's way and gestured to them in an obvious manner. "Look at yourself, your sitting ontop of him still, he got you to take off your SHIRT, and now everyones looking at both of you like your both gonna go at it any minute now." He stated unabashedly, letting an exasperated sigh slip passed his lips as he looked away. "Thats why your an idiot pipsqueak."

Then the entire classroom erupted into a fit of laughter after that bold statement was uttered and mocking fingers were pointed directly at Edward's mortified blank expression and even more wolf whistles and cat calls were shouted at him, he caught a few words of disgust from some of the teenage boys and harsh accusation spat at him.

"This is chem class, not a porn set." Kimbley bit out, grabbing everyones attention instantly. "You ARE bit of an idiot for not realizing he's only playing tricks on you little boy." Kimbley said, an amused smile lit across his face as Edward looked over to him with wide molten gold eyes.

Edward quickly looked over his shoulder and scrambled to his shirt he had thrown over his shoulder. Stopping when he heard a deep chuckle from above his head.

"Hey shorty, you actually have a hot body."

Edward whipped his head up and stared horrified into Greed's leering eyes as he smirked down at him from his desk, his eyes weren't even meeting his anymore, but staring intensely at his bare torso and stomach as if it were a piece of meat and he was the hungry sadistic lion.

Edward blushed darkly and jumped up from the floor, holding his wrinkled and damp shirt in his hand as he then ran to the chemistry door, flinging it open wide with a loud crack of the doorknob hitting the wall in his haste as he ran out the class.

Blushing furiously, an embarrassing shade of deep scarlet lit his face as he felt the hurt and humiliation scramble up inside his body and pour out his expressive eyes like a river. He wasn't crying, hell no.

He ran passed several opened classroom doors with nothing on but his black jeans and converse shoes, his T-shirt soaked from what Edward had foolishly thought of was "Acidic Cyanide"—when it was actually only water—was crumpled up and held tightly with his shaking hand.

He had a lump in his throat and his eyes stung. His entire throat felt dry and on fire, as though he just dry swallowed a giant horse pill, his heart was beating faster then his legs were running, and he wasn't even sure of were it was he was heading anymore, but he just ran. Sprinting blindingly away from Kimbley's Chemistry class and away from all the leering, the hysterical laughter, and away from all the mocking, disgusting, ridicule that was harshly spat his way. He needed to get out.

His face felt hot, and his eyes stung with moisture he couldn't understand. Didn't know whether or not it was sweat from his sprinting, or tears of humiliation and mortification. He didn't want to stop and think about it.

_'I hate school! I hate it! I hate it!' _He kept repeating those harsh three words inside his head as he sprinted all throughout the hallways, passing many classroom doors, rounded so much corners, and down so many flights of stairs that it was a wonder he didn't trip and fall all the way down them, and then finally...he was outside the school building.

But felt as though he wasn't far enough, but his lungs were on fire, his breathing was forced and ragged and whenever he blinked his eyes stung, he was outside though, and away from people, completely alone now.

He clutched his knees for support as he doubled over and continued to take in large and desperate gasps of air, filling his lungs with precious oxygen that they so craved for, he stared down at the long sleeved damp shirt he held firmly in his left hand and glared maliciously down at it.

Sighing, he soon shrugged it on, shivering slightly at the wetness it carried as it licked all the way down his spine and hugged his body in an uncomfortable damp embrace.

"I hate school..." He muttered to himself, walking backwards until he felt his back hit the brick wall of the school and slid his body down the rough wall and fell to his ass on the concrete. Sitting just outside the backdoors of the school.

He had no idea he was heading to the back doors of the school until he actually ran outside and the first things he saw were nothing but open fields of grass for the football and soccer field, the planted trees that lined around the outside of the steel chain linked fence, which was hung up all around the perimeter of the fields, making a huge rectangle shape that surrounded the entire back yard and the white wooden bleachers. A break in the fence only indicated that there were stairs which would then lead down stairs and to the bleachers.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Trying to hide his embarrassment and shame from the world by burying his face in his sleeves. Trying hard to become one with the wall and disappear from the face of the world, escape from the entire complicated day and away from existence just for awhile.

_'Its only my first day of school too..._' He groaned inwardly. _'What about the other days? Would all of them be this complicated and hard? Not to mention embarrassing and annoying!? I fucking hate school!' _He roared inside his head as he began banging his forehead lightly against his knees that were pulled up to his chest securely.

"Stupid Ling..." He muttered under his breath. He pictured the entire classroom around him: laughing mockingly at him, Envy giving him this look like he was the biggest idiot in the world, and maybe he was; and he could still feel Greed's eyes staring at him and practically seeing him licking his lips as he eyed his naked torso, and can still hear Kimbley cracking jokes at his expense when really, all Edward wanted was just for someone, _anyone_, to jump up and help him make a hasty retreat out of the classroom or just stand up and defend his honour.

But all he got were crude jokes and idiotic laughter.

This entire world, this city, this school, had no safe haven that Edward could call his own, he was outside the protective bubble of Al and Winry. He was utterly alone to face the humiliation and mockery. Alone to face the troubles the world—and the students—would throw at him.

With a deep and shaky sigh, he closed his eyes and pulled his head away from between his knees, keeping his eyes tightly shut, he rested his head back and against the cool brick wall the stood and supported behind him.

"Stupid Ling..." He repeated, this time his voice dropping to a soft whisper. 'Some friend he is...he didn't even do anything...but make that stupid smile and watch me leave!' He roared as he fisted his hands around his knees and held them tighter to his chest.

"Im sorry."

"Jesus Christ!" Edward howled in shock and jumped back. Only to bang the back of his skull on the brick wall behind him, forgetting at that terrifying millisecond that he had his back up against the wall.

He groaned loudly as he rubbed his head, muttering curses at Ling and swearing hoarsely under his breath.

Ling took a step forward to the crumpled up position that Edward was in against the wall with a faint apologetic smile: he could still hear the teenager grumbling curse words and groaning lightly as he continued to rub the spot where he hit his head on the wall, he squatted down close by Ed and rested both his elbows on either side of his knees and titled his head down at the golden head of hair. "Im sorry if–"

Ling's words of apology were quickly cut short when Edward was suddenly no longer in pain as he swung his arm forward and landed a good sucker punch to Ling's jaw, which sent his head flying backwards, and Edward watched with great satisfaction as Ling fell backwards and onto his ass in front of him, holding his jaw with a shocked expression, and holding it in a shaking hand as he pointed to Edward's smug and satisfied sneer.

"You just punched me!" Ling accused, shocked to say the least.

"You're damn right I did you Goddamn creep! You got some fucking nerve showing your stupid face around me after pulling that fucking stunt in class!" Edward spat, shooting daggers at Ling who sat across from him at the concrete, then huffed crossing his arms and looking away. "Just leave me alone." He said after a couple minutes of stunned silence. "You asshole."

Ling continued to stare into the angry flaming eyes of Edward who never looked his way, so with a sigh he rubbed his jaw. "Never got punched like that in so long...I'm sorry." He apologized yet again, hanging his head and looking away as he played with his pony-tail at the back of his head. "I deserved to get sucker punched by you when I did all that shit. But I just wanna let you know that I think you're a good friend."

Edward felt his eyes droop to an "are-you-fucking-serious" look as he stared back to Ling. "you're an idiot." He deadpanned. "What kind of a dumbass says that right after they got punched by the person that just wants them to leave em' the hell alone? 'I think you're a good friend?' You're not even my friend jack-ass! You're just a tag along that probably only bored outta his mind and started to follow around the new kid!" Edward spat. "You don't deserve a sucker punch but a good Goddamn fucking beating!" He roared.

There.

He said it. Finally voiced what has been nagging at him the entire time Ling first introduced himself, and finally voiced what has been bugging him ever since then, if he sounded harsh he didn't give a rats ass at that point. He only wanted Ling gone and for him to stop all the bullshit talk about friendship. Just so he can have a normal school life for once!

Ling's facial expression never changed as he continued to get glared heatedly at by the smaller teen, he was still smiling, looking as though Edward had never yelled at him and what he thought was the blondes way of telling what he thought of was the truth. Yeah, he deserved all that yelling, he deserved those harsh swears and looks, and he took it, digested it, and will continue to think about them thoroughly.

Because Ling believed that is what your supposed to do in order for you to deduce whether or not the person yelling at you is a good true friend, to decide whether or not the person is a stranger that has a mask or veil covering their truthful selves with casual lies and fake facial expressions.

Edward, Edward Elric was different from the others he has met in his life time, those "friends" were only two-faced people that didn't deserve the time of day or attention from him. This person that is sitting perfectly in front of him with a look holding pure malice and distrust, was a very truthful being.

Edward spoke—more liked YELLED—the truth he felt from the bottom of his mind and heart.

That was the kind of person you can't simply ignore or turn your back on. You never find people like Edward Elric anywhere.

"I think you're a good friend...if I didn't consider you as my friend, I wouldn't have ran outta class and chased after you if I didn't think that you were worth it. I would've just let you sulk here in the dark, sitting outside of the school, while everyone else was inside laughing their asses off at you, and I would be inside joining in with them. But I'm not." Ling stated. His grin faltering to a genuine small smile. "Im right here aren't I?"

Edward sat there, completely frozen. His eyes felt wider then usual and he willed himself not to look into the dark eyes of Ling as he continued to look over his shoulder and down at the concrete. _'He purposely ditched class and catch up with me? Why the hell didn't he just sit in class and share_ _jokes about how I'm an idiot_ _with the others?' _Edward thought, completely perplexed. _'He's an idiot. Thats for sure. But one complicated idiot unlike the rest.' _Edward dared to glance at Ling, who of course only smiled wider.

And soon he narrowed his eyes when all Ling do was smile and close his eyes at him, he quirked a blonde eyebrow up at him and scrutinized his stare further. _'Whats his reason? He's not only chasing after me but trying to console me or some shit at_ _the same time? Whats his deal?'_ Edward thought furiously, piling questions on top of questions in his head, that were only getting him nowhere and leading him in one big fucked up mental circle.

"I also punched Greed for using that creepy pick-up line on you." Ling stated nonchalantly, raising his purple and bruised knuckle with a hurt smile on his face, observing his hand like it was prize or a medal of manlihood. "It kinda hurt though." He said with a smaller smile.

Edward felt his eyes widen yet again at that unabashed statement. "You...you punched GREED?" He repeated, eyeing the sore right hand of Ling with a shocked expression. Damn, he wanted to do that.

Ling nodded with an triumphant type of smile. "Yep! You owe me one because I think I broke a knuckle." He fake whined as he held his bruised hand in the other and sniffled.

Edward looked to his hand, then back to the squinty and shifty eyes that peered at him curiously. _'Now he's hitting people? What the hell is wrong with this guy! We just met today and already he's putting himself through shit on the first day of school! Either he's seriously insane or...he's actually a good guy...or maybe he's only an—'_

"Idiot." Edward deadpanned after a few minutes id silent deliberation.

Ling only nodded. "I know, you told me already." He replied while chuckling, he held his sore hand in the other and experimentally moved his fingers around in his hand.

Edward shook his head with a long and heavy sigh of exasperation. "You didn't have to punch him because of one fucking thing he said, I was gonna do it anyways when I got back to class..." Then he realized something at what Ling said. "And I wasn't sulking! I was—"

"—crying? Pouting? Moping?"

"Shut the hell up and let me look at your fucking hand!" Edward demanded.

Swiftly getting up from the spot across from Ling not bothering to wait for his reply as he roughly pulled Ling's arm up over to his face and examined his knuckles.

Edward just felt he needed to change the subject before he broke Ling's nose if nothing more.

He shook his head after his observation of Ling's knuckles and lightly sighed in relief, they were bruised yeah, but nothing seemed misplaced or abnormally swelled, it was just badly bruised, maybe it didn't feel all that bad to Ling, but it looked bad with how pale Ling's knuckles were, not to mention his entire complexion, he was a shade paler than Edward, who was tanned in camparison to ling.

Edward noticed he was still holding onto Ling's slightly larger hand in his own. So he quickly cleared his throat and began his diagnosis. "You didn't break anything. Just bruised it you wimp. If you broke it you would probably be bawling your head off." He sneered, dropping his hand harshly but still clinging to his wrist.

Ling's smiling face quickly turned sour as it fell into a scowl. "I don't cry! What kind of a man cries?" Ling stated, narrowing his eyes at Edward and pulling his arm harshly away from his grip.

"The same kind of man that says he broke his knuckle when he only bruised them!" Edward shot back, once again glaring at Ling and waited for his come-back to get thrown back at him.

Edward wasn't the type of guy to back down in an argument, if it was to prove a point or whether to just be a dick and tease people, he didn't back down. It wasn't in his nature. So waiting patiently for Ling's heated retort, he crossed his arms firmly over his chest and continued to stare at him, daring him to say something.

Ling stared into the glaring eyes of Edward, noticed that he was pissed and waiting for his reply, only smiled. "Am I your friend?" He asked happily.

Ling wanted to know. And what was on Ling's mind had to be voiced, of it went unheard it would only bite him in the ass later.

Besides...he just wanted to see the fast changes of Edward Elric's facial expressions, they were hilarious to witness.

Edwards face quickly fell from glaring, to astonishment, to a light shade of pink and then it pouted. And he seemed to have stuck with the pouting expression.

And the whole time Edward's face contorted to all these different emotions, Ling sat there with an amused smile on his face.

"No." Edward deadpanned.

Ling involuntarily flinching back at the harsh and straight forward answer.

"Now get up. We gotta go back to class and flip shit over." Edward announced, cracking his knuckles as he got up from the cement, then held out a helping hand down to Ling's bemused face.

Glaring while he held his hand out for him to take.

He'd rather mot have helped him up after what he just put him through in Chemistry Class, and he was silently wishing Ling _had_ broke his knuckle...but...at the same time, Ling had been the only one that came to him when he was at a small low in his life, okay, he was humiliated, and Ling actually admitted that he was being a complete prick and said he was sorry after words, but maybe he held too much faith in Ling's words and apology.

But this was Edward's way of saying "thank you" without having to actually say it.

So watching Ling's bemused expression on his face was priceless to witness for Edward since he always sees Ling with a smile on his face than any other expression.

Apparently Ling has yet to learn and be accustomed to his quick changes in attitude and behaviour if he ever wanted to continue to be a tag-along with him and Alphonse.

'_If you cant take the heat get the fuck our of the kitchen you tricky shifty eyed son-of-a-bitch._' Edward quoted, holding back his cruel and feral grin with ease.

The long-haired teenager shook his head with a short snort—as if he wanted to laugh but didn't know whether or not to do so—then he put his hand into Edward's slightly smaller hand and smirked as he got lifted off from the concrete.

"Im not going to do that." He stated, patting his dark grey jeans off with both his hands and winced lightly when his bruised knuckle brushed up a little too roughly on his knee. "But have fun though."

* * *

**Authors Rant:: hey there! Its a bit short huh? Don't blame ya for thinking that, it was a bitch either way to do :L i had to cut it short, there were still more to go but i decided to finish it tomorrow or something :) so please bear with me people and give me a few tips—or whatever—of what you think i could use to touch up my writing skills! :D**

**Also, the titles of all these chapters so far are all the songs that inspire me to keep typing up this story :) there songs from Green Day, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, My Chemical Romance and Panic! At the Disco, and to many other bands i just can't name them all! I love music. **

**Until next time! Lero15**


	5. Equivalent Exchange

**Authors Rant:: Hey There! How ish you? :3 anyways...Some of you may be pissed at Ling and or...Well Ed just about the little things they do but! Their littlest things have the biggest impact eh...? Yep!  
Also! This chapter is a little bit longer than any of the rest o.O well maybe the future Chapters will be long as well but...Only time (And me) can tell! :D**

**I also want to thank MissiB for the sweet review! :D and yes I totally agree with you on Greed o.O . . .but we shall see how it plays out now wont we? :3...And I would like to thank all the other readers for your follows and favorites! :) (There might not be lots but I'm still grateful for them! xD) ****you guys make me continue on in this story! :D oh and if you didnt even read this...I think I would still be typing this shit up! XD**

**Disclaimer:: ****Honestly...How many times do I have to type this? Its a waste of time! Nothing here (But the plot) belongs to me! D: And I never will own it! I swear! Gosh! *Runs away crying***

* * *

History that faithful day—oh who was he kidding he hated this fucking day!—wasn't as bad as Edward thought it was going to be, considering that he thought he was still going to be ridiculed right after the whole incident in Chemistry class, but surprisingly enough, only the chemistry students have been mocking him whenever Edward was seen by them, and the rest of the students didn't even look at him a second time as though they haven't heard a single word about the whole thing that happened in that class.

Edward was grateful for that.

But he just KNEW it was going to bite him in the ass later when word got around, cause seriously, gossip spreads like wild fire in schools, especially when it has to do with _anything_ of what the new student has done, they finally have fresh prey to ridicule and laugh at.

Anyways, history that day...

History to Edward could've been better, it was taught rather sluggishly and blandly as if the teacher didn't actually want to be there teaching them at all. The teacher for that class was Jean Havoc. A spiky blonde haired man with a constant droll in his tone and always held a blue pen in-between in teeth and fingers, as though he was craving for a cigarette.

Edward had to give him some well deserved props for knowing what happened in the civil war though.

And as for . Edward wasn't at all a fan.

It's actually funny because he was looking forward to that class.

But the teacher was an idiot. No offence.

The teacher was Alexis Louis Armstrong, a rather tall big bulky meat head with a shining bald head—except for that little blonde strand of hair that stuck out in the center of his forehead and hung down low in a small loop—and Edward wouldn't have thought of a guy being that size and with that kind of bulky super muscle, that he was going to be over emotional and a big cry baby.

He even had the balls to give Ed the most biggest—not to mention bone crushing—hug he has ever gotten when he first made an appearance in gym class, Edward simply _WAVED_ at the huge man and he was being embraced by him while the man was saying how he was so thrilled to meet a new student.

Edward was later told by said huge man that that was HIS way of welcoming a new student in L.A High.

Which Edward thought that was a complete big fat and horribly stupid lie, he assumed it was only for the fact that he was the shortest one of the entire class. And upon closer inspection inside that class.

He was the shortest one in Physical Education.

He nearly pissed himself dry when they had begun playing basketball to warm up their senses and muscles (as they were told by Armstrong) when two huge teenagers flocked him on both his sides, eager to get the ball from within his hands, and when they both squashed him on either side, he didn't even know that was part of the rules in basketball! His fucking bones still hurt from that assault.

But after that was said and done, now was the fun part of Physical Education wasn't at all hard as he thought it was going to be. It was a huge waste of time considering that Edward was the second one only being the one able to keep up with the whole 'work out' process that Armstrong persisted that they needed to do, explaining that this was a good chance to get a good feel of what to expect from his class the entire semester and what it has in store for them, as though they were being tested and analyzed. Which technically, that was the whole point in . Was all about.

Wasn't much, at least that's what Edward thought, there was no student who actually challenged him, or who _knew how_ to keep up with him in class.

Scratch that last part actually, because he was surprised that out of everyone inside that class that LING was the only one who actually managed to keep up with Armstrong's teachings and kept up alongside him as they both blazed across the 'battle field' of the entire gymnasium, doing various track and field sports, to doing many work out positions and exercises.

And that so far was at least a little bit of fun out of Edward's shit eating day.

"Fun" because he got to blow off some steam, and screaming his lungs out while doing so just because it was Physical Education and he could get away with it.

But now that it was after school, with the bell ringing and signalling the students to get the hell home before the buses left them, Edward couldn't have been more happier.

He was practically glowing as he headed down the halls, zigzagging his way around student bodies and eagerly zooming through the hallways to get to the doors of the school.

_'So far, the first day of school was EXACTLY—and ten times more WORSE—then what I imagined it to be...One hell of an annoying and embarrassig waste of my fucking time.' _Edward thought with a dark brooding scowl as he slung his red and black back-pack over his shoulder and walked sluggishly down the hallways—he almost got a cramp in his leg for trying to run, guess Physical Education was a LITTLE bit hard on his muscles.

Edward continued looking around the hallways for a head of recognizable dirty blonde hair, Alphonse wasn't anywhere within eye shot.

He nearly jumped when he heard someone whistling from beside him, he actually forgot Ling was walking with him. Then again, the bastard was following him around nearly all day, wanting something from him that Edward had no clue what it was. It had to be for that reason right? That Ling chose to follow him around for simply wanting something from him? But what could it be! He was nearly driving him insane with how much he smiled and how much he talked and acted! It was just too much.

Ling, who was also in his own little world, walked not too far from beside Edward, head held high in confidence as he strutted down along the hallways with a chipper hop in his step, his spiked long black-hair bounced lightly inside its pony-tail with each jovial step he took.

Edward grumbling curses at him yet again, under his breath of course, when he happened to see Ling practically skipping down the halls. '_Fucking strutting around like he owns the damn place. No respect for other peoples personal space and bubble. Should just kick him in the shin and run like hell.'_ He growled spitefully in his head.

Inside Ling's head, he couldn't have felt more proud, but not the same kind of pride that he's currently feeling at the moment. THIS kind of pride was one of accomplishing something you have always wanted and sought out for and in just ONE DAY. Sure Ling has met many interesting people in the past, has made many friends because of it, but Edward to him was someone completely different from any of the others he has met. And he was sure, that in due time; he can actually learn to know a thing or two from the short little blonde...because Ling can easily admit that he doesn't know a single damn THING about the little blondie beside him, or where in the hell he came from, why he moved from said place, or what his favourite colour was, just simple little things like that is what's bugging Ling, but he sure felt proud that he managed to bag a blonde like Edward. He was beyond curious about the shorty, but its nothing that a little get-together or hanging out after school can't solve.

Also, he was feeling pretty damn proud of himself because he had a new TOY to play with, who knew what this toy was capable of doing to him once they were close enough? he can actually give Edward the title of "friends" and actually mean it this time. But, who knew?

"I have a feelin' your talking shit about me inside your head, shifty eyes." Edward snapped, catching the serious expression of Ling from the corner of his eye.

Blinking out of his thoughts; Ling smiled dumbly. "Why would I bad mouth a good friend?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Im not your friend. When people call each other 'friends' it only means that they either want something from them, or they just want to know their darkest secrets and exploit them in school as stupid petty gossip." Edward stated.

Surprising Ling at that brazen statement. Almost as if...He's speaking from experience...

Edward grumbled something inaudible for Ling to catch as he swiftly waved his hand away at his last remark. "Never mind. Forget it. But wanna know what's on my mind?" Edward asked—ignoring Ling as he was about to reply by quickly asking his question anyway— "why you keep saying were 'friends' when we dont know anything about each other...you only know what my body looks like under this shirt." Edward growled, shooting Ling a death glare. Like hell has he forgotten about that fucking stunt.

_'Why havent I fucking beat him yet?! I should damn it!' _Edward roared in his head.

Shifting the back-pack more comfortably on his shoulder, he eyed Ling suspiciously from the corner of his eye. Ling hasn't said anything yet, for a couple of silent seconds.

Soon Ling smiled once again and put his finger up in the air for emphasis, as though he suddenly got a good idea. "I was just thinking the same thing! Not about WHY I'm calling you my friend—because I think you are—but because its simple; I think your funny and a good source of entertainment; but also because a veteran like me—whose been in L.A High for a third year has to get to know the underlings—thats you by the way freshman—and teach them the ways about high school. I mean, its simple give and take right? And because I still think your hilarious and really interesting." Ling stated truthfully as he punched Ed in the arm playfully.

Earning him a harder, more swifter, punch to the arm by the shorter teenager. Which he yelped painfully at as he rubbed his arm gingerly.

As Edward gave thought to what Ling just said, he put a hand to his chin in thought as he stared down at his black converse shoes. "You mean...like...Equivalent Exchagne?" Edward spoke up, now interested in what Ling was babbling-on about, truthfully though, he only caught half of the speech.

Ling snapped his fingers as he gave an eager head nod, unbeknownst to him that Edward had only caught HALF of his brilliant apeech. "Exactly! Like Equivalent Exchange! I teach YOU and your brother whats what in L.A, whats cool, whats not, all that dumb shit. And show YOU all kinds of things inside the school. And then YOU become my friend in the end."

Edward gave thought to that...but then scowled. "But you said equivalent exchange! What's in it for you?"

"The knowledge of you and the most important thing! But, im goingto keep my little equivalency a secret for now...get it?" Ling stated slyly.

Ling knew he can be a tad bit of a manipulator, but he only shows that side of him on rare occasions, like when he really wants something, or when he wants something from someone else, or when he just wants someone to do something for him. Like he just stated, on RARE occasions. And this is one hell of a rare catch, he wont get another chance like this. So hes practically walking on eggshells at this point with Edward Elric.

Edward frowned at that oh so perfectly put explanation. And was now a bit wary of Ling because of his speech, like Ling was talking as though he was a con artist. Either that or Ling actually WAS being a nice guy—give or take from this pissy day—or Ling was actually a fake who puts on a mask of intelligence and smiles to get what he wanted.

To Edward, Ling sounded almost like the devil. Whispering idle little lies, telling Edward what he wanted to hear and know, until finally they seal the deal. Like he was selling his soul...and maybe he actually WAS.

As Edward weighed the out-comes, balances the pros and cons, and after a silent deliberation going on inside his head and mulled it over thoroughly, he gave a long and defeated sigh.

"Fine. We're FRIENDS...but whenever you ask me a question, I get to ask one right back, whether you ask me what I do for fun or just stupid shit like that; I get to ask a question. Either that or the whole friendship crap is done."

"Deal." Ling swiftly agreed as he then held out his hand, with a larger than normal smile on his face.

Edward quirked an eyebrow up at him. "Thats it? No arguments or nothin'?"

"Dont leave me hanging Ed." Ling stated coyly, a smirk on his face as he tantalizingly batted his dark lashes and wiggled his hips.

Edward grimaced in disgust. He just sold his soul tothe devil. A tricky, crafty, shifty eyed devil. That knew how to move his hips.

At that last—and completely UNNECESSARY statement— he groaned and quickly shook Ling's hand, with enough force to snap his already bruised knuckle.

Smirking in satisfaction when he saw Ling wince at the strong hand shake and hiss painfully through his clenched teeth.

_'Hah! Take that you bastard!' _Edward thought spitefully. Letting go of Ling's hand, and wiped it on his pants.

As if he might contract a rare disease by him, or if Ling was dirty.

Ling pouted and rubbed his hand gingerly. "You little jerk." He mumbled.

Edward felt his vein throb irritatingly on his forehead and bristled. "I AM NOT SHOR–"

"—Ed! Over here!" Alphonse shouted from down the hall—unknowingly cutting Edward's rant off—with a pile of books in his arms and a happy smile on his face as finally managed to bump into his older brother on their way out of the school building.

Edward quickly strutted away from Ling to catch up with his waiting brother, with an evident scowl on his face, he sold his soul to the devil, then got called short.

Who WOULDN'T feel shitty and be mentally scolding themselves for selling their souls?

Alphonse looked into Edward's rather displeased eyes and observed the sour expression on his face. Somehing was obviously troubling his brother, and when Alphonse looked back up to the hallways, he saw Ling walking further behind the downcast slumped shoulders of Edward, and instantly, a knowing expression flickered in his hazel eyes as he gave Edward an apologetic smile.

"So how was your afternoon classes? Hope you didn't start any fights while I was in mine..." Alphonse said in a wary tone as he eyed his unhappy looking brother.

Edward shrugged and scratched behind his head, not meeting Al's questioning gaze. "I didn't start any fights..."

"?" Alphonse tilted his head, either Ling was really starting to bug him...or someone else was..."are you okay brother?"

Edward involuntarily flinched at that sympathetic tone of voice from Alphonse and nodded his head a little to hastily. "I'm fine Al! Lets just go hime so we can drop off our books and go sight-seeing." Edward replied, a forced smile on his face as he held his back-pack out for Alphonse to stuff his books into.

"..." Alphonse wasn't convinced, he still shot Edward a nervous glance, but didnt argue or push his brother for an answer, and decided maybe it was better not knowing, his brother will tell him eventually anyways either way when he felt like it, as he pushes his books inside Edward's red and black checkered back-pack he kept casting skeptical glances at Ling and Edward who shot each other odd looks inside the hallway once Ling happened to pass by them, Al caught the knowing smirk on Ling's expression and stiffened instinctively. Something happened...something had changed and in just one day. What it was...Alphonse didnt know.

Alphonse would be a fool to not notice something was wrong, or maybe something was RIGHT? With his older brother. Something was up, what it was, he was sure to get to the bottom of it, for now; he would merely be on the sidelines, watching over his older brother without him realizing or noticing like always. He always did it, he would put up with everything Edward comes across, he would do anything to say the least, to make sure Edward was completely happy.

When Edward shot Ling a heated glare when he passed them by, Ling looked over his shoulder one last time with a smirk. "Later you guys! See you tomorrow Ed!" Ling shouted with a gleeful smile as he waved vigorously until he was out the double doors of the high school and skipping down the steps with a delightfully happy whistle.

Both Alphonse and Edward looked to each other from out the corner of their eyes. Both of them shooting questionable glances to one another.

Hanging in the air as a silent look that clearly said. "We'll-talk-about-this-when-we-get-home."

0.o.0.o.0

_'Back to the bleak and boring apartment.' _Edward thought with a long and very exhausted sigh as he jumbled for the spare apartment keys inside his jeans pocket, he got the keys from Hohenhiem before they went to school that very same morning, but his "dad" seemed very reluctant to hand them over to him earlier.

Which made Edward question if his dad even wanted him there inside the apartment in the first place, then he shook his head with a hard scowl, his dad wanted him to be there as much as he wanted to STAY there.

Just as he managed to un-lock the door and push it open, he's met with a looming pair of shining glasses standing inside the doorway.

"Waaah!" Ed hollered, instinctively racing backwards, but then stumbled in his own feet and fell onto the carpeted floor outside the door with a loud thud and on an already sore ass.

Alphonse instantly going to his brother's aid with his hands out stretched in concern.

"Brother! Are you okay?"

Edward glared fiercely at the door and whipped out of Alphonse reach. "—dont just stand there in front of the damn door old man! People live here too yenno?!" Edward shouted at his dad who stepped out from behind the door to scratch behind head with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Im sorry Edward...here let me help—" his father started to say. Holding his hand outstretched for Edward to take, only for Edward to quickly scramble up from the floor and swiftly walking passed him, with a loud "Tch!" Thrown at him over his son's shoulder, completely ignoring his fathers helping hand as he waltz into the apartment.

Hohenhiem continued to stand there with his hand outstretched in an offering of help with a bemused expression on his face, he sooned sighed.

Alphonse looked up to his disheartened dad with an apologetic smile and quickly put his own hand into his fathers, for he was still kneeling on the floor where Edward once sat. "You'll get used to his...Erm...brash behaviour...?" Alphonse slowly explained with a small smile, not knowing whether to call Edward's behavoiur like it is, or lie.

Hohenhiem blinked at the small hand in bis own burly mitt, then pulled his son off the floor with ease. "I hope so...I hate seeing him look at me with such...resentment..." He said slowly and in a small voice that it pulled at Alphonse's already weak heartstrings.

Alphonse shook his head as they both walked into the large apartment, hands no longer connected once Hohenhiem lifted him off the carpeted floor.

"He'll soon learn how he's acting isn't how son's should normally treat their fathers and he'll stop acting hows he's acting now...all he needs is just a little inspriation and a little push in the right direction. Believe me dad, I've been with him my whole life." Alphonse explained in a light air of confidence as he patted his father on his shoulder, and smiled gleefully when his father shot him an incredulous glance. And with a short chuckle. He then walked his way to where he knew Edward was currently sulking in, which was in their new room down the hall.

Hohenhiem gave thought to his sons brilliant notion and with a firm nod f his sandy blonde head and a smack of his fist in the center of his empty palm, he decided that they will all go out for dinner that same night.

After his sons come back from their own personal fun by themselves that is.

He soon blinked in realization. "I should give the boys my map!" He decided as he swiftly walked his way to his own room, a light and very small smile on his face.

Meanwhile, in Edward's and Al's room.

"But brother! You should at least TRY to get to know dad...! He seems...really down...that you treat him poorly!" Alphonse piped in what has been on his mind the minute he walked into the room determindely to give his brother cap for treating his dad like...well crap...but when it came down to Edward, he had a better chance at convincing Winry that Edward wasn't short, which was laughable to say the least.

His brother was at the balcony when he came into the room: looking down at the town lights with a sombre expression as he watched the people pass them by below, from several stories up from their apartment.

Edward scowled darkly and whipped his head back towards Al, who now stood beside him at the balcony. "No Al! Dont you get it? He abandoned us! Left us with mom who became ill because of the stress and heart ache he gave her! He didn't even marry her! Only got her pregnant then split! I want nothing more to do with him! For all WE know he might've been the reason that shes—!" He shouted into his brothers hurt and shocked face, his heart throbbing painfully against his chest as he slowly watched his brothers expression turn from a sad frown before he swiftly whipped his head away to stalk back into the room, leaving him outside on the balcony alone.

_'Damn it...I shouldn't have said...' _"Alphonse..." Edward whispered behind him, already feeling bad for shouting at him. It wasnt Al's fault, he wanted to say it was their so called 'FATHERS' fault...but it came out all wrong and he didn't mean to mention his mothers...passing...and in an arguemnt no less.

With his hands clenched to his sides, Alphonse stopped and turn to glare at his brother over his shoulder. "Fine, do whatever you want, treat him like crap, and be stubborn...! But dad isn't going to be around forever and the same might happen to him like it did to mom...I just hope you get over yourself and forgive him before then." Alphonse said as he quickly glared at Edward, but then sighed and shook his head as he walked away.

He didn't really want to be arguing with his brother right now, and he was hoping that his father haven't over-heard their little argument either, that would be like pouring salt on fresh wounds, their father probably won't be able to take the harsh words that Edward shouted at him. Why couldn't Edward just forget about the past? Why can't he be willing to at least give their father at least a bit of acknowledgement and chance instead of hatred and resentment?

_'You're always so stubborn Edward...' _Alphonse voiced exasperatedly as he sighed for the second time and walked to his bed. "I don't want to argue anymore. Lets just go and get this thing over with." He grumbled, pulling out his money from the secret stash he had under the mattress of his bed.

Edward gulped and nodded his head, not looking his brother in the eye as he walked to his side of the room to the right corner that he just pulled closer to the balcony yesterday night. "Okay."

Outside the doorway, stood Hohenhiem, the map he sought out for, crunched and crumpled in his hand as he rested his other hand in the doorknob.

He was about to walk in, until he heard Edward's harshly spat words of protest that held such anger and bitterness towards him that...he couldn't summon enough strength nor confidence to walk into the room anymore. He just sighed and clutched the map tighter in his hands as he felt a crestfallen smile pull on his lips.

"I deserve it...deserve his words..." He whispered only to himself as he slowly let the doorknod go and walked back to his room, leaving the map on the floor in front of the door, just in case Edward still wanted to go.

The idea of then all going out for supper later on that evening—as a family—completely disappeared from his mind as he hid himself inside his bedroom.

"You're still coming right Al?" Edward shouted over his shoulder as he walked out his and his brothers room, ony to step on a piece of crumpled up paper on the floor with a loud crunhing noise.

"?" He tilted his golden head down, and picked it up curiously between his fingers. Soon a smile lit up his face as he un-folded the paper. "We got a map Al! We won't get lost anymore! Let's go!" Edward shouted excitedly over his shoulder as he saw his brother give a happy grin and scrambled to his side eagerly.

Both of them forgetting about their little brothers quarrel, deciding that it's best not to talk about such a touchy subject any longer; and especially talk about their mothers death.

The both of them didn't need to be reminded of that tragic day. It was hard enough not to forget it. And to argue about it...well, its best not to remember or bring up their mither that way, they always reminded themselves to hold the most happiest memory about her and cherish it.

0.o.0.o.0

The brothers felt as though they were on an adventure, they've seen every part of L.A's libraries, history museums, coffee shops and of course every tall buildng that they laid their eyes on, and they were both excited to be able to sight see around the little China Town located further down town o L.A, but after so many hours of walking, sitting, and running to catch various cabs all around town, they were exhausted, broke, and the sun was slowly starting to descend behind the buildings, indication that they better get their asses home if they want to be able to sight see around town again.

"Come on Al! Hurry! The only bus that's heading close to our place is leaving less than five minutes!" Edward shouted as he kept running down the street, filled with walking, talking people, he shouted out a "Sorry!" To every passer-by that he would bump into, and cursed so many times at almost knocking over children that got in his way that he kind of felt bad for them later on.

Further behind him, carrying a box fulk of Chinese dumplings and other assorted treats,was Alphonse. "I can't run when I have dad cookies in my arms!" Al shouted to Edward who kept running up ahead without him.

"Well then you should've just threw those damn things in the first place and forget about the so called dad!"

"I can't! I want to share these with him!" Alphonse snapped. "And he is our dad Ed!"

Edward whipped his head over his shoulder to glare at Alphonse. "I can't believe your already getting attatched to the bastard who abandoned us Al!" Edward scolded his younger brother who hung his head down sadly at the accusation as he bit his lip in worry.

Not really looking to where it was he was going, and not even paying attention to where his own feet were carrying him, Edward crashed into something hard, and he felt his nose take most of the beating in the process.

"OOOW!" Edward loudly bemoaned, clutching his already bloody nose in his hand as he sat in the middle of the sidewalk, shouting swears to the entire world and getting many more wary and cautious glances thrown at him from the pedestrians in the street.

"Watch where your fucking going you—!"

Both of the swearing teenagers momentarily stopped their rant and looked to each other in surprise.

Then Edward groaned in disdain. Of course, his day just couldn't get any better, not with his fucking kuck!

"Enby..." Edward grumbled under his breath, looking away whilst still holding his sore nose with a scowl pressed firm on his face.

Said teenager smirked in triumph at hurting the teenager and squatted down on the sidewalk in front of the glaring blonde boy. "Hey there little guy...did you lose your momma?" Envy cooed in mock sympathy, his shit eating grin never dying from his face even when Edward swung a punch at him, missing of course because of the hand he still held to his bloody nose.

"Fuck you Enby...fuck! Thist hurps!" Edward growled, holding his bleeding nose in in his hand. It wasn't broken—thank the _God_ he never prayed too—but it still hurt like a BITCH!

Tears stung the corners of his eyes as he tried blinking them away, he let go of his nose to look down at his hand, which wasn't a smart move, his vision already began to blur as he stared down incredulously at his hand that was already soaked in his blood, the thick red liquid seeped through his fingers and trailed down his knuckles and stared horrified at the blood sliding down his wrist.

And he started hyperventilating afther that.

"Ed! Dont look at the blood!" He heard someone shout his name, somewhere further behind him, he couldn't tell who it was for he couldn't even peel his eyes away from the blood in his hands, his shock numbing his senses and preventing him from even removing his blank stare from the blood in his own hands, which only continued to drip from his nose and splatter droplets.

"Hey...what's the matter with you?" Envy growled in displeasure as the kid kept looking stupidly down at his hands, waiting as if the blood would grow fucking wings and fly away in front of his blank stare.

Getting annoyed at the odd expression on Edward's face and slightly pissed that he was being ignored, Envy ripped his hand away from his wide shocked golden eyes and forced the teenager to look up at him by holding his chin strongly in his other hand. "Look at me when im sitting in front of you pipsqueak!" He ordered, staring deep into the emotionless golden eyes with his own deep purple.

Edward's mind slowly starting comprehending his surroundings yet again; and at his current posistion, his eyes starting focusing once again and onto whoever it was that was sitting in front if him. At first he thought it was Alphonse trying to get his attention from how warm the hands that were holding him felt, that is until he saw deep purple eyes and saw the crazy head of stringy long green hair.

When Envy noticed that the pipsqueaks eyes were starting to focus again and lost that dumb look inside of them, he squashed down the relieved emotion and replaced it with a smirk.

"Wah! Envy!" Edward yelled in sudden realization that his face was just inches away from Envy's and that his chin was being held in his other free hand.

Edward tried pulling away from the firm grasp but was held into place, his cheeks burning a bright red, despite his constant pleading to NOT show his embarrassment to the green haired menace that still held tightly onto his wrist, which was now hanging up above and over Envy's shoulder.

Envy bursted out in laughter after he saw the blush spreading quickly from Edward's cheeks to his ears. "Your too predictable pipsqueak!" He laughed darkly.

Edward growled trying to pull his arm away for the second time. "Let me go! I'm fine! And don't call me pipsqueak you ham fisted palm tree!" Edward yelled as he struggled against the strong grasp. "If you don't' let go I really AM gonna start getting mad Envy!" Edward warned, which only earned him a smug smirk and a head tilt.

"Really? Like to see what you can do shorty." Envy purred, his vice dropping low as he smirked wider at the darkening blush.

Alphonse was now at his brothers side, he dropped the cookies without a care in the world as he knelt down to Edward's side on the sidewalk and held is brother at bay from Envy's face and held his other free arm against Envy's chest and pushed roughly back, glaring heatedly at the deep set of purple glowing eyes as they glared right back at him.

"Leave my brother alone and walk away..." Alphonse warned, his glare unwavering and menacing as he gave another hard push, almost knocking Envy over as he continued to squat down beside the both of them.

"Move it." Al growled.

"Alphonse..." Edward whispered, his eyes going wide at how his brothers eyes held such animosity and hatred, and how Al's voice no longer held that innocent and happy ring but resentment and anger.

_'Don't fight...he shouldn't look that way...' _Edward thought, he gulped down a ball of spit mixed with the rust and tangy taste of blood as he opened his mouth.

"Don't Al!" Edward warned, his eyes still wide with worry as he lightly pulled Al's hand away from Envy's chest, slightly relived that Envy still hadn't let go of his wrist so that when he pulled Al's hand away, he crawled just an inch towards the green-haired teenager to pushed Alphonse back and away from Envy.

He didn't want his brother to fight, especially his own battles, and he doesn't even know what Envy was capable of doing in hand-to-hand combat, if anything, Edward suspected Envy to be a weapon user and probably has a knife hidden away somewhere underneath all that tight clothing.

As impossible as it sounded, but you just couldn't trust anyone anymore these days. Especially in a city like Los Angeles.

Envy blinked in confusion, but then smirked. "Oh chibi im shocked! You would fight your own brother to keep lil ol' me safe? Im touched shorty." Envy gushed from beside Edward, snuggling closer inside the crook of Edward's neck and wrapping his now freed arm around Edward's stomach, the teens reaction tothat was a deep shiver and a loud startling yelp.

"Get away from me you freak! I don't want Alphonse to fight my OWN battles!" Edward argued as he yanked his arm free and pulled Envy's arm away from his torso as he swiftly got up from the sidewalk and heaved up Alphonse by his sweater and glared heatedly over his shoulder to Envy who shrugged un-caringly at his explanation with a lazy smirk stretched across his face.

"We're leaving now. Lets go Al." Edward stated, swiftly bending down to pick up the fallen box of cookies and then looked back to Envy's smugly smiling face.

"How're you guys getting home? The bus left if you hadn't noticed pipsqueak." Envy informed them, chuckling darkly as he thumbed behind himself.

And sure enough he could hear the bus's engine start with a loud whip lashing crack of a sound as the exhaust pooled forth from behind the back of the bus in a dark grey cloud of smoke.

Edward and Alphonse both stared at the disappearing bus with slack jaws, they just missed it by a couple seconds, if they hadn't bumped into Envy then most likely they wouldve been on that bus by now.

But there it goes, puttering up ahead without them.

Edward's whole body shook with rage. "AAAARGH! Stupid fucking bus and that Goddamn bus driver! I oughta kick the guys ass !" Edward roared at him the bus that got away ws he kicked over a trash can close by him at the sidewalk and roared at any pedestrian that dared try to stop to give him suspicious looks, then when he yelled at them, they hurriedly shuffled away never looking back at the red cloaked nuisance in the middle of the sidewalk.

With one last roar, Edward stuck up both his middle fingers and sneered at the retreating bus, "Fuck you!"

"Edward...you still have blood on your nose..." Alphonse piped up nervously as he pointed to his own nose. "Right under your nose down to your chin." His brother informed him sheepishly.

From beside Alphonse Envy snorted as he got up from squatting down on the sidewalk and put both hands to his hips as he cocked his hip to the side. "Teaches you for bumping ino me short stuff." He stated, dusting himself off. "And thank Jesus you didn't get your disgusting blood on me, I wouldve broke your nose if you didn't already runt." Envy shot a glare towards Edward.

Who whirled a hand to his nose and began furiously wiping it with the black if his long red sleeved sweater.

But just as he finished wiping his nose, he looked down to his hand and sleeve, and again he hyperventilated until—

"Wham!"

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted in clear shock as he watched his brother fall to the sidewalk a second time that day.

He noiced that his brother was swaying and watched in horror when his eyelids fluttered closed. He just _knew_ the inevitable was coming.

Envy rolled his eyes. "Hmph...does he ever learn from his first mistakes?" Envy snorted, thinking if he should leave now.

Alphonse heared the litle remark and shook his head sadly. "He never does..."

Envy sighed and scratched the back of his head. He could leave, just turn around and never glance back at the runt that had just banged into his shoulder blade.

"Cant leave him here." Envy stated, mostly to himself as he walked his way over to the fallen chibi, then stopped and squatted back down beside him. "I guess i'll carry him. Where do you live?"

Alphonse gave Envy an incredulous look as he quickly shook his head. Wanting to argue for whats its worth...until looking down to his brother, than to his arms, which were full with his fathers cookies. He could easily throw them like his brother had told him to do, but then again, Alphonse knew he wasn't strong enough to carry Edward back to the apartment building like Envy probably was. Envy dressed oddly...okay, Al didn't want to be rude, but the guy dressed totally gay, but he had muscles, toned ones, not to mention that Alphonse was still battling with asthma for years now and carrying Ed all the way back to their fathers apartment would out a great amount of stress and strain on his lungs and by the time they even make it to their apartment it would be late, he would get both his brother and himself sick.

So he had no choice but to trust Envy, at least just this once.

"So? Dont just blank out on me brat!" Envy spat, glaring over his shoulder at the runts younger brother. Well, he was merely guessing if he was the younger brother, his voice was a little lighter in tone than the blonde chibi.

Alphonse sighed and nodded his head. "I'll show you the way."

0.o.0.o.0

Envy carried heavier things, hell, he carried a half dead drunk guy before, but he was surprised that when he decided to carry the little chibi-chump all the way back to his apartment, including his brother who tagged further up ahead the both of them acting as his guide, he was slightly astonished that the little blonde was not at all heavy as he thought he was going to be, in fact, he could probably throw him over his shoulder and run.

Not like he was going to pull that fucking stunt, he would look like some pervy pedophile that just snatched a brat from the street.

He smirked humourlessly at that thought and bounced in his step in order to hoist the small blonde on his back higher, his legs dangling uselessly in the air as Envy held him in his back in a piggy-back style position.

He puffed a dark green strand of hair away from his nose and hummed lightly under his breath, he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this little walk through the "normal side" of the street they were currently walking through. This was where the averagely paid people went, not the big rich city types. If he wasnt mistaken, the chibi's little brother—who was NOT little at all but an inch taller than himself and his supposed older brother, but the short stack was a good two inches shorter than himself, so he's guessing Edward was 5"4 while he himself was 5"6 so that made Alec or whatever his name was, 5"7—

Anyways...why was he thinking about their heights all of a sudden?

Oh, yeah...Envy was starting to suspect that both of he brothers had the easy life. As though they weren't suffering from any loss, any heart ache, but were living their lives carelessly and easily and that made him feel a little prickly inside, but as his hackles started to rise, it quickly deflated, his life was sure as hell wasn't easy, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. That shit just doesn't sit right with him. Besides, he still had hope. Hope was for idiots, but fuck it, call him an idiot, he still held onto hope tightly.

Just as that thought was fresh in his mind, Edward stirred lightly with a soft mumble, causing him to tighten his grip around his legs in fear he might wiggle himself off, then most likely he'll get blamed for the large bump in back of his skull.

"You alright Envy? I could carry him now." He heard the brats brother call from up ahead. "The apartment is just this one up ahead, I could manage the rest of the way."

Envy stubbornly shook his long green-hair about. "I got it. Its only this one here anyways. Im close." He argued when he caught the odd look shot to him. Holding onto Edward with both arms, which earned him a sad shake of a blonde head from Alex—_'I think his name is that...'_—and a sigh as the guy gestured towards him to follow.

Envy managed to catch the kids name before, but he already forgot it, he DID remember however all the short stories he was told by the Al guy, how they recently moved from somewhere called Phoenix in Arizona and how his older brother was a few inches shorter, about how many people mistake him for being the older brother, considering Ed was smaller in height, and many other useless and stupid shit that had nothing to do with the both of them but about how the day was nice. Typical useless shit.

But damn was it funny to hear the many stories about how Ed kept shouting and arguing at the people who mistook him for being the younger brother and how he HATED it when people called him short, and many other different names that had to do with his height. He couldn't help but laugh at the brat who spilled the beans about his older brother with the temper.

He was going to enjoy spending his days milking it out of the little chibi for a few days, and hang it over his head for a few months.

After walking tothe apartment building, catching the elevator, to walking to the very front door of their apartment number, Envy was then welcomed inside by Al. And holy hell did their apartment look good, a little empty, no photo's or nothin', but houses like that to him were corny and not to mention stupid. Its like hanging up trophies all over the wall, as if people are saying, "look what i can do and you cant!" Or "look! Im better than you!" Peh, cocky sons of bitches.

As Envy was still being led through the apartment, they both suddenly came to a halt when a large man stepped out from what Envy guessed was the bathroom as he turned on the hallway light.

"Alphonse?—"

_'Oh! Thats his name!'_

"—is that you? And wheres Edward? Do you know what time it is? Who's this girl?" The scruffy bearded man asked as he pulled off his glasses and begun wiping them clean on his sleep wear t-shirt as he continued to squint his hazel eyes on the GIRL with the long dark hair.

Envy instantly bristled and growled lowly in his throat. "Who're you callin' a girl you old man?! I'm as much as a girl as your son is tall! Call me _Envy_ instead you old bastard!"

"Envy!" Hissed Alphonse in defense, glaring over his shoulder as Envy unabashedly just called the pipsqueaks—his and his brothers—father a bastard.

Like hell was he going to apologize though, the old man deserved to be called a bastard for mistaking him as a fucking girl.

On his back, he heard the pipsqueak chuckle under his breath, thinking that the chibi was going to wake up any minute, Envy decided to blow this one over, just the one time though. "Cuse us." Envy muttered as he pushed Alphonse away trom their bedroom door and waltz inside.

"Where's chibi's bed?" He called over his shoulder.

Alphonse quickly walked into their room, with his father trailing away not too far behind them, he pointed to the bed further to the corner on the right side of the room. "That one there." He instructed Envy who only nodded his head as he walked and gently placed Edward onto his bed.

When Envy placed Edward onto his bed, he gave a satisfied smirk and ruffled the messy blonde hair roughly. "Nice carrying ya around with no arguments pipsqueak!"

"Who're you callin' a tiny half-pint flee who you could barely recognize among all the grains of sand you psychotic girly man!" Edward roared, now fully awake as he lunged up in bed when he thought he heard Envy's distinctive lithe sounding voice not too far away from him. When he jolted up in bed, was met with two bewildered facial expressions and one smugly smiling one, of course, that smug look belonged to Envy who sat just at the foot of his twin sized bed.

"Hey shorty, wish you stayed asleep so I didn't have to look at your face." Envy greeted, waving with a sneer, that quickly fell from his face as he replaced it with a heated glare. "Although, i'd rather you call me ENVY and not anything that has to do with being a girl, you loud mouthed chibi-chump of a half-pint short stack!" He roared.

Edward growled and as he was about to lunge, he finally realized something.

He blinked several times as he looked around at his surroundings. "Where am I! Im at the apartment? How? What time is it? And what're YOU doing here?!" Edward shouted all at once as he pointed his accusing finger into Envy's scowling face.

Envy ignored the finger pointing in his face and looked away out of the balcony. "I carried you here after you looked at your blood again you idiot." He stated dryly.

Edward dropped the finger and blinked in confusion. Then scowled and crossed his arms. "So what? You think im going to thank you and forgive you for being the one that made my nose bleed in the first place? Puh!" Edward snorted. "Good luck with that."

Envy glared back to Edward and quickly got up. "You know what?—" he quickly un-clenched his hands and sighed irritably. "Never mind. Get some rest you ungrateful half-wit." Envy deadpanned, stalking away from the bed side and over to their bedroom door in long legged strides. Ignoring whole-heartedly at Alphonse's gentle plea for him to stay the night just because it was dark out. And chose to ignore the way Edward was looking at him with regret easily readable in his molten gold eyes. He looked as though he really wanted to say something.

He didn't need to hear shit from the chibi, he just needed him feeling better by tomorrow so he could kick the crap out of him later for calling him a girl.

Leaving behind three incredulous people behind, not to mention an angry looking Edward who still didn't have all his questions answered as they all looked at the retreating form of Envy, who easy found his way through the apartment and out the door in record time and without having to look up or look back to the three in the bedroom.

"Answers here people! Answers!" Demanded Edward as he voiced both his and his fathers raging thoughts.

"So that wasn't a girl?" Hohenhiem piped up after the room once again fell silent.

* * *

**Authors Rant:: And there is chapter uuuh...too lazy to scroll back up...uhm, chapter 5? Lol my eyes are burning -.- Im proof reading this chapter before I uploaded and if there are still a few mistakes on this then i'm terribly sorry! Im trying hard to be good in my typing skills :/.**

**Anywhoo! Tips, insights, personal opinions, or just wanna talk about how the weather is, im always up for the reviews! :) i get my inspriation from my music but also from the people that take the time to review me something nice hahah xD anyways! Latersz people!**

—_Lero15_


	6. Surprises!

**Authors Rant:: Yo! *Salutes* anyways i'm done being a weirdo -.-" ... Forget what I was gonna say, oh! Thanks for the inspiration folks! And I am deeply regretting not updating sooner because of well...fucking school assignments and shit :L my daily life schedule is swamped and its pissing me off that I can't update when I want to :/ oh well...shall we cry? As my sister always sez when life is getting hectic!**

**Disclaimer:: I no own. Me too much of a—DUMB ASS! XP**

* * *

"There you go little guy...You look pretty adorable when you glare at me like that." Ling stated with a grin, propping both his elbows up on his knees as he squatted down beside a glaring golden eyed cat.

Reminding him of a _little_ someone by how short the kittens legs were, and laughed at how big the cat acted.

"I should give you to the guy...He's a lot like you." Ling stated with a chuckle when the cat glared at him a second time before going back to eat hungrily at his food inside the dish in front of its snow white paws.

Ling once again sighed and looked away from the adorable glaring kitten to look over and above his dark pony-tailed head. When he opened the doors to the balcony he had a great view of the rising sun in the lightly shining blue sky, the moon was now setting in the distance beyond the city buildings causing the sky to shed an orange glow that engulfed the entire city, and with all the magnificent glowing colors cascaded in through the open balcony doors to his bedroom floor he was now sitting on, he inhaled deeply through his nostrils with a tranquil sigh and opened his eyes once again.

"Equivalent exchange...What does that mean to Edward?" Ling asked himself as he gave a devious smirk. His teeth showing as he laughed darkly to himself.

He had so much plans already forming in his head for the golden haired stranger that just waltz into his life the day before, he didn't know what to do first. His mind creating devious plans, tricks, schemes and everything in between that he felt his hands rub together in anticipation.

He was good at planning, like a God, but not so blasphemous.

His plans were already beginning to unfold by the start of a new day, and each of them revolved around a certain short teenager that wore bright gaudy red. He wasn't going to be bored any more, he wasn't going to have the same damn routine no longer either, his plans for the start of his own life were finally going to commence.

And Edward Elric, hopefully, will help him with the task.

Ling had high expectations for his new "Friend" after all, then all there was left for him to do at the end of it all was reap the harvest and start anew.

"Ow!" Ling whimpered as he stuck his middle finger inside his mouth, glaring at the ball of light orange fur that sat below his arm glaring heatedly up at him, both of them having a glaring contest before Ling shivered, slightly disturbed at how much the cat resembled that of Ed. "Your creepy...Maybe he's a descendant of yours." Ling stated with a nervous smile as he tried picking up the kitten, that is until it hissed pitifully and tried for a second swipe at his hand.

Ling dodging the attack with a yelp of fear.

"That's it. I'm giving you to Edward, whether you like it or not cat." Ling announced determinedly, thumbing his chest proudly as if making the vow to himself.

The cat only glared and growled at him while flicking its tail back and forth, it bent back down towards its small bowl and continued glaring at Ling as it finished the contents of food inside the dish.

0.o.0.o.0

Edward sighed at the beginning of a new day, his muscles sore from the night before when Envy carried him all the way back from the bus station to his home, what was more embarrassing from that entire unconscious trip home, was when he discovered that he was on Envy's back in a piggy-back ride, his first reaction to that would probably end up with him screaming in terror before kicking and punching wildly. That's if he wasn't unconscious, but he was.

What was more embarrassing was that Envy had carried him all the way to his BEDROOM without him even knowing before he finally woke up, not only that, but with Hohenhiem a witness to it all.

Ed definitely wasn't looking forward to breakfast today, nor was he looking forward to seeing Envy today either. Him and Ling.

'_Hopefully he's sick, not just sick but so disgustingly sick that he can't even get up out of bed to puke.' _Edward thought begrudgingly inside his head, scowling at the blankets that covered over his face.

His long blonde hair had fallen loose from its pony-tail and fell all around his head as he continued to lay in bed to kill the time.

He hardly had a wink of sleep that night because of Envy invading his head, and because of his over-thinking about how his father's reaction to seeing his own son getting a piggy-back ride from a total stranger that also happened to be a BOY, back to his apartment and caught being laid in bed by said stranger?

Yeah, definitely not going to be his day at all...Then again, Edward couldn't think of a day where he hadn't had a stroke of bad luck and bouts of stupid decisions.

It wasn't exactly HIS fault either, life was just too short to let it pass by slow and boring, he lived it up to the fullest, whether he had to pull pranks on others for a good laugh, or for him to make a stupid decision and do something out of pure impulse.

Life wasn't worth living if it meant constantly being bored, he was a go-getter, a seeker, and was rash, he always did things his way or the responsible way. He always chose the latter for better results in his search for fun.

But he definitely didn't mean to look down at his bloody hand that yesterday evening for the second time and then faint shortly after-words. That was just him being stupid. And he can admit that…Well…At least to himself.

"Edward! Breakfast!" He heard Alphonse shout from within the kitchen as he then heard plunking of pans and dishes.

Edward soon sighed heavily in displeasure at the mere thought of his father's obviously stupid questions and dreaded getting out of bed. "Answer them all as best you can and...Punch him in the nose if a question is too stupid to handle." Edward thought with a firm nod of his head and rose out of bed, groggy and his hair affright.

He tore the blankets off of him and planted both his feet on the rug by his bed, his limbs creaking and cracking with each sudden movement he made out of bed. As he scratched his flat stomach, and soon he lifted up his plain white tank-top and threw it in a laundry banister by the bathroom door, walking over to his dresser located on the other side of his bed, he got ready for a new day.

0.o.0.o.0

"Get out of my room Wrath!" Envy roared at the crazy long-haired kid that ran about inside his small bedroom, laughing like a crazy child on cocaine all the while as he tried catching his terrified gerbil that constantly tried running away from home.

Just for the little rats sake of getting away from his so called "Master" Who tortured him more than hugged him.

Envy had a rude awakening, not just by his psychotic four year younger brother, but by his parents shouting and screaming at one another at the top of their fucking lungs, something along the lines of "since the divorce" and "These are rightfully my kids" and "my property", and all that dramatic adult shit.

Envy mentally shrugged at the recent memory that invaded his mind.

The word "divorce" no longer scared him, he lived through that shit in his life already, as long as he gets to decide whether to stay or go by the time he was 18 was good enough for him. He hated staying under the same roof as his foster-mother "Dante" who decided to take him and his siblings away from their first foster father, "King Bradley" two years ago.

King Bradley was a rich man, had enough wealth and fame to end world hunger, but was too stubborn and selfish to even consider it or give it a second thought. He was asking for it though when he suddenly fell "In Love" with a woman who was years younger than him and signed away his life to her.

Literally, he signed his life away to her.

King Bradley let her sign the prenuptial papers, and he signed the sheet as well, probably thinking that "She would never divorce me if I keep her happy with money"

Which worked for a while, until she started getting bored and divorced him, taking half to almost all of his money and estates and leaving him a hopeless fool that got a gold digger for a wife that just successfully screwed him over.

So she now has custody over him and his other foster siblings.

There was him, Envy, 17 years-old, his older sister Lust, 19 years-old, his younger brother Wrath, 13 years-old, and his older brother Greed, 19 years-old almost turning 20 in a few more weeks.

Envy roared at his younger brother one last time and even threw his clock at him, he hadn't expected the damn thing to have a direct hit on Wrath's head, so when it landed with a loud "Thunk!" sound, he winced and waited for his brothers out-burst of fake tears and loud heavy sobs.

Once he heard Wrath's over the top crying, he sighed in disdain and plugged his ears waiting for more noises, which came from his foster mother and father shouting at him to stop being mean to his younger brother or else he wouldn't have allowance for an entire month.

He doesn't give a shit, he was going to leave anyways sooner or later. Why push him further over the edge when he had a better chance at living on his own than inside a house full of misfits and shouting parents? He survived on the streets longer than he was going to survive in a household full of insane teenagers and materialistic and money hungry parents.

He was getting sick a long time ago of his life. But now...It seemed as though it was starting to look up.

He found a new toy to play with and pass his time as well.

That toy, a blonde haired short stack of a teenager that had no fashion sense, to even call fashion sense, with anger issues and height problems. He was a joy either way to piss off and then relish in the many arguments with.

"I wonder how he's doing?" Envy stated to himself, then shrugged un-caringly.

He got up from his bed and shrugged out of his skin tight halfed-cut muscle shirt and threw it in the dirty pile in the center of his room for the maid to take and clean, and then got out a different shirt, one that was completely baggy on the sleeves, but looked good with the way it hung down loose from his shoulder blades and showed them off, and with over-sized sleeves that covered his pale hands, but the shirt/sweater hugged his hips tightly. He liked weird things, so what? Fucking sue him for wearing what he wanted to wear.

Just as he hooked his thumbs in the hem of his boxers and was about to pull them down to show the entire world his naked ass, he sighed heavily and turned to look over his shoulder when he felt a pair of leering eyes at his backside.

And as usual, the one staring at him with that disgusting lustful look deep in his red and purple eyes, was Greed. Envy crossed his arms over his chest and turned around.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Envy questioned dangerously, glaring hatefully at his older foster brother, hoping that if he glared hard enough, the guy in front of him would burst into flames and die on the spot.

But just as other things have disappointed him in his life, his hopes where yet again shot down in cold blood as Greed only shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his face, his long shark like teeth shining under the lights above his spiked head.

"Looking at a dirty bitch that deserves to get treated like the rest of the whores." Greed retorted spitefully as he laughed loudly at his own joke.

Envy rolled his eyes, like he never heard that one before. "Whatever, get the fuck out." He replied coldly as he turned around again. He could still feel the perverts eyes on his back. So he turned around again, "Get out!" He roared, demanding and menacing this time as he picked up his second object, a lamp.

Greed smirked and did as he was told, not without sticking out his middle finger and doing an obscene and perverted gesture as he laughed the words. "Eat me freak." Then he walked out the door with a chuckle of dark laughter.

Envy shivered in disgust when the coast was clear and mentally groaned in disdain and repulse at his older foster brother. Now he felt the need to shower. So he grabbed the things necessary for him to shower and headed to the bathroom connected to his room.

Incest wasn't in his blood, they weren't exactly related. And he and Greed weren't as close as him and Lust were. But Envy would never give Greed a chance, never give Greed what he wanted, or even consider his sick and perverted fantasies. He would rather die several times painfully and slowly than put up with that fucking sick bastards shit.

Just another day in the life of Envy.

0.o.0.o.0

As Edward walked through the doors of the school, his heart beat quickened when he saw two of the worlds worst nightmares walk on either side of different hallways of the school, and heading straight for him with evil sadistic smirks on both their smug faces as they both waved at the same time.

His blood ran cold. And he wanted to high-tail it outta there.

"That's creepy...Their both looking right at you brother." Alphonse stated nervously, equally as scared as his older brother. "Should we run?" He squeaked when they were getting closer.

Edward didn't even want to nod his head.

Frightened that if he made any sudden movements, they would think of it as a sign to approach him.

Which of course, they eventually were going to do.

So he sighed heavily and pulled at his pony-tail, choosing to look at the happy smiling face of Ling than at that creepy smirk of Envy's. But he did wave to Envy. But he was as sure as hell wasn't going to thank him for that Goddamn awful piggy-back ride he got from him.

Ling was first to approach the small golden-haired teenager as he hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you came back to school! I thought for sure you weren't going to consider it from what happened yesterday!" Wailed the raven haired teenager as he squeezed the short teen in his arms.

Edward cracked a painful sounding yelp as he struggled inside the surprisingly strong arms. "Let me go! Don't make me kick your ass so early in the morning Ling!" he roared, blushing a furious red as he caught Envy's dark purple eyes glaring at the back of Ling.

Now how embarrassing was that?

Ling suddenly let go with a chuckle. "I got a surprise for you Ed." He stated happily.

Edward had to quirk an eyebrow up at that statement. "Surprise?" Sue him. He was curious. Who wouldn't be if a surprise was involved?

Suddenly interrupting Ling's explanation was Envy as he checked the teenager into a nearby locker with his shoulder blade. "Oops, sorry there ding-a-Ling! Didn't see ya!" he apologized sarcastically as he laughed darkly in the hall and then turned his attention to the gaping red-cloaked teenager. "Hey'ya runt." Envy grinned, then quickly dodged the predictable punch and grabbed the shorter teens fist.

"Don't call me that fuckin' word Envy." Edward spat his warning, glaring heatedly at Envy's smug smile.

The long-haired teenager merely laughed and continued to hold onto Edward's fist in his hand. "I also got a surprise for you." Envy stated, then quickly dove for Edward's ear with a smirk and whispered. "But you'll have to wait till tonight..."

Edward yet again, gaped, and felt a surge of heat rise to his face as Envy slowly backed away from his ear. The latter's face still smug and smirking down at his own bemused and incredulous facial expression.

"Htch...Buh...Huh...?" Edward mumbled idiotically, his face still a dark shade of red.

Ling quickly shoved away the smirking Palm-tree with a rough shove and a menacing glare, lightly grabbing onto Edward's shoulder. "Get out of here Envy, no one wants to hear your sick fantasies." Ling spat.

Envy glared, and turned swiftly on his heel, not without turning to look over his shoulder at the gawking shorter teenager with a smirk. "See ya tonight Ed!" He announced loudly.

And to everyone inside the hallway, which the three were on for that matter, had turned their gaping and questioning eyes at them from over their shoulders.

Edward paled at the sudden display of gaping mouths they got from nearly all the students on that floor and then blushed a darker shade of scarlet as he grabbed Alphonse and Ling by their sleeves and pulled them away quickly. "Let's get outta here..."

* * *

**Authors Rant:: Fuck! Shit! I'm sorry! D: this took sooooo long -.- I hope I get to update sooner next time :/ and this isn't even the chapter that i'm struggling with :L. Just to tell you guys, i'm gonna start updating when I finish my story, i'm almost done! So pleeeease be patient. This chapter didn't end up like I want it too...but at least I updated right?**

**sorry for the long note -.-**

_-Lero.15_


	7. Surprises! (Part 2)

**I know I said I wouldn't post another chapter until i'm done, but I felt crappy leaving the story like I did in the last chapter -.- hopefully this one is better and if not...Then i'll do something about that haha! I swear I will this time :P.**

**Now who agrees with me that we needa see a bit more Envy in this story? I do! And i'm the writer of this story -.- , so with that being said! Envy WILL be coming...Eventually... Lol sorry, did I get your hopes up? :L**

* * *

After school, well, Edward was actually _begging _to go back to Hohenhiem's apartment, he was practically _jogging _down the school's hallways, down several steps, passed many staring students, and down so much halls and rounded so much corners that he was still amazed he never once bumped into, or fell on, any of the students.

His last class, was odd…Not for the fact that Physical Education was taught by the world's biggest cry-baby of a big bald man, but because Ling wasn't with him in the class.

_'He probably skipped out to go goof off somewhere, or to find somebody else to annoy and bug the crap out of.'  
_

But Edward was as sure as hell (Which still didn't exist by the way) wasn't worrying about him, nope, he was actually glad that Ling hadn't seen him yet, that would make an even easier and faster retreat, and because Ling didn't know where he lived was even a more of a positive thing.

He could go home without having to worry about him and Envy giving him their supposed "Surprises".

_'What in God's name do they think they were doing anyways? And why ME?! Why!? I wanna move! I don't like it here! Alphonse! Can you hear me!? Let's skip town, pack our bags, and ditch this city! I know you can hear me! I'm using my Edward Elric telekinesis on you!' _Edward roared in his head, just for the sake of not knowing what else to do, he was still zigzagging through the halls, but he still had no idea what—or even know _why_—Ling and Envy were both…_Attracted_.

_'No! Damn it, that was NOT a good word to describe how they're acting towards me, that was just pushing it and making it sound completely…Well, gay.' _Edward thought, shaking his head furiously, that was a wrong word.

And that was a thing he was NOT…He was NOT gay. Nope.

_'Alright then…Why are Ling and Envy so…Crazy, yeah thats the word! About wanting to be my friend? Why are they going through trouble and doing shit? Is it just to get my attention and be my friend? Or what is their real purpose? Did they want something from me?'_

Yes.

They did.

What they wanted, Edward could only guess, he had no clue, he had nothing to offer them, hell, he didn't even want to offer them shit! But fuck…He didn't know what to do anymore.

He groaned loudly, but then smiled triumphantly when he saw the double doors of the school opened widely, revealing his beautiful and successful escape from the two psyho's _with_ their crazy ass ideas in mind, in the dust. He made it out.

And with no surprises.

_'Thank you Lord! Even though I _so_ know you don't exist but I have nothing or no one else to pray to! Thank you!'_

"Ed!"

"Oh balls." Edward bemoaned. Ling, Ling Yao just caught up with him.

Edward quickly looked over his shoulder, passed his black and red back-pack to see Ling zigzagging through the rest of the crowded hall, filled with many wailing and roaring obnoxious students, and successfully made it to his side.

All the while, holding onto his back-pack by the bottom and clutching the top, almost like he was carrying a bomb that needed to be thrown out the doors.

Edward quirked an eyebrow up at him and made no objections to him as they began walking together down the rest of the hallway and out the double doors.

"What's up?" Edward asked casually, "And why're you holding your back-pack weird?"

Then he thought back to how Ling evidently skipped class, and now…By the looks of how happy his faced seemed to be…

'_Oh shit_.' Edward deadpanned inside his head.

"Are you high?" Ed quickly rationalized.

That could be the reason why he's holding his bag like a bomb. And smiling more than usual.

'_He has a stash of drugs in his back-pack, and scary large smile on his face, and that's why his eyes are always so squinty!'_ Now Edward got it.

Ling only laughed, and loudly at that.

_'And now, two shit's.'_ Edward was right, Ling was high as a fucking kite.

"Oh Jesus Christ, I'm friends with a goddamn stoner!" Edward groaned, slapping a hand to his face as he dragged it down.

Ling finally ceased his laughing fit as he wiped a non-existent tear from the corner of his eye. "Oh, I wish Edward." He said, smiling. "But it's your surprise! Let's go over here. Quick!" Ling announced, grabbing Edward by the sleeve with an-all-too-eager-smile and started pulling him along, to the side of the school building.

"Edward! Where are you going?"

"Oh balls." Edward groaned again, he forgot about a certain someone.

No, not Envy. Which was at least one accomplishment for the day.

But his own damn brother.

Edward stopped, halting Ling at the same time and looked over his shoulder, to see Alphonse standing not too far away with an odd and confused expression on his face as he eyed Ling and then looked back to him.

As if trying to discern something, like something was amiss.

Edward tilted his head in confusion, but smiled either way and waved at Alphonse with smile. "Hi Al! I'll be right there! Wait up!"

Ling smiled and waved him over as well. "Not a chance! C'mere Alphonse! I wanna give ya something too!" Ling stated enthusiastically, waving vigorously with a grin when he noticed Alphonse tilt his head in curiosity and started walking over towards them both with a small nervous smile.

"Ling!" Edward hissed, grabbing the teenager's collar and pulling him down to his scowling face. "What's in the bag? If its drugs, I don't want you giving Alphonse jack-_shit_ you hear me asshole?" Edward growled, twisting the collar of Ling's shirt tighter in his hands, until it rubbed harshly into Ling's skin.

Most likely, Ed was going to leave long red marks across Ling's throat from the abuse, but he couldn't care-less.

Actually, no, he _could_ careless because he started twisting harder.

Ling hissed painfully and shook his head, grinning nervously. "It's nothing like that Edward, believe me! I'm your friend buddy!" Ling exclaimed, miming a surrender with his hands. "It's a present, from me to you…And apparently your brother." Ling stated, removing himself away from Edward's prying hands as he waved at Al who approached them with a wary look. "What would you name a cat if you had one?" He asked happily, hands on top of the back-packs handle.

Alphonse squealed, and bounded over to Ling closer. Eyes beaming with hope. "I would name it something cute! Like Julia!" He enthused, grinning from ear-to-ear as he jumped up and down in a spot.

Ling laughed as he nodded his head in approval. "I like that name, although, Julia would sound like a weird name for a boy cat, doesn't it?"

Edward shook his head with a sigh. "Why would you bring that up Ling? Now he's gonna get the idea that you're giving us a—" Edward was soon cut off when Ling un-zipped his bag.

And out he pulled from within the bag, a cat, a grumpy looking one, that mewed pitifully when displayed to the two gawking blonde teenagers.

Alphonse cheered merrily as he held out his arms in pure delight. "Can I hold him or her?! Please!" He gushed.

"Oh _God_…" Edward grumbled, sighing heavily in disdain, he hated cats, he was a dog person…But not only that, his brother was the biggest cat lover he ever met, in the past, Alphonse stole up to 10 cats without Edward knowing until one day he stumbled upon their hiding place, which wasn't much of a hiding place when they were kept just inside their garage back in Phoenix.

Not only did he not like cats, but…Whenever Al had tried to convince him on keeping one as a pet…It just never worked out too well, one, their mother is allergic…_Was_ allergic…And another, well, they just couldn't keep one when they both had busy schedules of school and after school jobs, they wouldn't have time to take care of it or to train it. It will only grow up to resent them both and grow up being a badass.

Edward knew these things yet…Ling gave them a cat, a damn _cat_, and only on the second day of him even _knowing_ the both of them!

And looking at Alphonse's face bright with joy and for once, looking completely happy for the first time in a long time since they moved from Phoenix, it was a change, a very good change might Ed add.

Now he felt guilty.

"Oh for fuck sakes Ling!" Edward roared, stomping his foot down hard onto the cement.

Ling and Al both flinching back at the sudden—and very loud—out-burst.

Causing the both of them to look over to Edward's general direction with shocked expressions on their faces.

And Al took a cautious step back, holding the kitten close to him. While Ling stood his ground and stared daringly into Edward's heatedly glaring eyes.

Edward cursed Ling's name once again and looked at Al.

Glared at that damned cat, and then back to Ling. "You're a fucker, y'know that Ling?" Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair, until slapping his hand to his side. "Now I gotta keep that cat or my brother will have a hissy…Thanks a lot, asshole." Edward grumbled.

Ling blinked confusingly.

While Alphonse squealed in delight and held the cat in his arms as gently as he could, but with enough force to call it a loving embrace.

"Thank you so much Edward!" Alphonse thanked whole heatedly, then looked to Ling with a grin. "Thank you so much too Ling! This is amazing! My brother might not be so enthused about this, but I'm doing his cheering for him! He thanked you too so you be grateful!" Alphonse stated in pure joy and hopped to Ling's side, holding the cat securely to his hip and gave Ling a one armed hug.

That got Edward bristling and narrowing his eyes.

But the two were oblivious to it all as Ling pulled Al into a one armed hug and returned the favor, chuckling happily into his hand. "I'm glad you like it! And you too Edward, your practically _glowing_ with pure happiness." Ling stated dryly, smirking at the shorter teenager who only glared daggers at him.

"Drop dead." Ed deadpanned, then looked to the cat. "So what're you gonna name him Al?" He asked, smiling small despite feeling an open resent towards Ling.

"I don't know brother! What does he look like to you?" Al asked innocently, hoisting the kitten up to his face, then smiled brightly when the kitten made some sort of snort, as though he was rolling his eyes in sarcasm.

That was cute.

"He looks like an Edward!" Ling stated happily, grinning over Al's shoulder to the grouchy glaring kitten.

Who actually did look like Edward. Scary.

Alphonse giggled. "He does, doesn't he? He's so cute! Little Edward~" Alphonse cooed to the kitten, using one finger to scratch underneath it's orange furry chin gently, which the kitten responded to the loving gesture by pointing it nose up and began purring lowly in its throat, enjoying the feel of someone petting him for the first time.

Alphonse quietly squealed. "He's adorable!" he whispered, in fear that if he made his voice any louder, it would startle the poor innocent kitten.

"I'm not little! And I'm not cute! Don't name that damn cat after me!" Edward hissed, shaking his head furiously. "That's a stupid name for a cat." He argued. Crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Edward! It's your own name, you idiot!" Alphonse retorted, holding the kitten close to his form, trying to protect the precious life within his arms as if it was his own child. "And it's not stupid! At least not for a cat, it's adorable for a cat!" Alphonse replied, smiling once again at the kitten in his arms and started petting it lovingly yet again.

Edward sighed in defeat, his brother could be just as stubborn as _him sometimes, _it was a damn cat, his name was for a damn cat. One that looked completely grouchy and looked like it didn't even acknowledge his presence yet.

Damn did he hate cats, always thought they were high and mighty. Little assholes the lot of 'em.

But Alphonse loved them.

Then, Ed guessed, he could tolerate them.

For his younger brother.

Ed smiled and shook his head. "You idiot." He stated wistfully. "Fine, let's go home and show Hohenhiem, don't know what he'll say when he sees you walking in with a cat in your hands…" Edward trailed off, flicking his golden eyes over to Alphonse who looked surprised, as if he had 't thought of that himself, then his face contorted into concern and dejected once he looked to the small orange bundle of joy in his arms, a sad glaze veiled over his hazel eyes.

Then Edward sighed and pointed to his chest proudly. "But like hell I'll listen to whatever that bastard says! If I say were keeping a cat, then were keeping the Goddamn cat! I'll defend him for ya Al." Edward reassured, a blazing determination rising up to his eyes, casting them to the cat who looked up with a new-found hope and entrancement at him. Fuck that was creepy, the cat had emotions that even he could see...Creepy…

Ling looked to the determined and the unwavering expression of the shorter teen was giving to his brother—including the cat in his arms—and it was almost as though staring at a poster, rigged, but strong and heroic, as though, whatever Edward says, he's certain it'll work, like…Everything will be alright, that _he_ was going to be there no matter what, that whatever _he_ says, it will work out for the best and _he_ was going to make damn well sure that the out-come would be perfect.

And fuck…Did it feel good just to look at that expression, it sparked and crackled in the air around him. Tingled to the very tips of his toes to his head.

It was strong. And un-wavering, just like he.

Ling had to shake his thoughts away, shaking his head with them as he looked down to his sneakers.

_'What was that? It was weird...'_ Ling thought, he could still feel the tiny pin pricks tingling inside his skin.

"Ling? You okay?" Alphonse asked, touching a hand to the long-haired teenager's shoulder for reassurance.

Ling almost flinched away.

"You look pale, wanna come over to my place for tea? It'll make you feel better." Alphonse asked, smiling to Ling who looked up from his shoes to meet his gaze, his dark charcoal eyes staring at him through his black bangs.

And fuck…His brother had that in him too…Whatever the hell it was. They were impossible, no one should ever make him feel this way…Like everything was alright. It just wasn't how humans were. Humans were incapable of anything else but stupidity, deceiving others, and war.

Ling sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose with a hand. "Yeah, maybe I'll take ya up on that offer Al…My head seems to be out of it lately."

Edward snorted. "Isn't it always?"

Alphonse narrowed his eyes at his brother's insensitivity. "Brother, sometimes you can be cruel. Ling is in pain and your cracking jokes at his expense." Alphonse scolded his older brother with ease, he clapped a hand back onto Ling's shoulder, giving it a helpful and supportive squeezE with a grin. "I'll call my father to come pick us up, I don't wanna walk around with someone who is feeling ill, it's just rude to put someone in pain like that." Alphonse stated happily. His generosity coming off him natually and in tidal waves.

"Alphonse! Who said—" And Edward snapped his mouth shut when Alphonse glared at him heatedly.

Wow, he pushed Al's buttons, he never did that in years.

Fuck was it scary to witness, he didn't like it when Alphonse glared like that, especially to _him_ of all people to direct that heated gaze to.

"F-fine. We'll make him tea and see if he feels better after it," He reluctantly agreed as he growled lowly in his throat.

Both Ling and Alphonse shared a quick high-five.

"And when he feels better, I'm throwing him out myself!" Edward gave them both a warning glare, shooting his accusing finger to both of their faces and made a move back to the school. "I'm gonna call the old man from inside since I left my cell-phone on the nightstand." He called over his shoulder.

"Okay! We'll…Be here I guess!" He heard Al call from behind him with a chuckle in his voice.

He waved behind his head, not looking back and walked over to the steps in front of the school, every student gone, only people that he knew were most likely still inside were the teachers, the janitors, and themselves of course.

* * *

**Alright alright alright *cue deep voice***

**Like I said hopefully this one was more better :) and I miss Hughes :L so he'll be coming back! ^3^ and this time...He's not gonna die :3 My sister cried when he died and I'll admit, I got a bit bummed out too ._. Haha! So no worries on that part...I hope this wasn't considered as a *Spoiler Alert* o_O**

**Anywhoo~~ *Hand sweep* I'll be seeing you! *Skips off merrily* (Tra la la la la!~~)**

_- Lero.15_


	8. Brick By Boring Brick

**Hello! :D *waves vigorously* I'm updating and posting new chapters a wee bit too fast eh? But I just feel like posting a new chapter since i'm done doing my final exam in Chemistry! :D i'm so proud of myself! I stayed in school! XD haha! And this is a way for me to celebrate by posting a new chappy! :3 enjoy because I did heehoo!~~**

* * *

Edward had no idea how long they stayed beside the school for, but he didn't care. More room for him to walk in the hallways in search for a phone he could use.

Cursing his stupidity that he left his cell-phone on the nightstand by his bed that morning when he was hurrying to get showered and dressed after his very awkward meal of breakfast.

Then he cursed Hohenhiem to hell for making it awkward, everything would've been fine if he hadn't showed up in the middle of breakfast and started asking Edward question after question.

And the last question he asked, Edward threw the fucking paper he was reading in his face for. It wasn't even a damn smart question to ask when he just woke up feeling particularly grouchy and therefore pissing him off further.

_"Edward, do we need to have…"The Talk"…?"_

Edward seethed as he clenched his hands into fists. "Bastard. Mom beat ya to it Hohenhiem." He grumbled under his breath. "About 5 years ago to be precise." He sighed.

Once he made it down the hallway he strode over to the map that was hung up on the other side, and began sliding his finger to and fro along the school's layouts, he still didn't know his way around the school, he looked to Alphonse for the help of the school's directions, since he didn't have a memory quite as strong and quick as Alphonse's, and he'd be _damned_ if he asked Ling for directions, usually he just followed his gut feeling and took a random left turn in any hallway he was on, or if he happened to be going to the same class as Ling, which they shared three classes together, then he would usually let the guy lead the way, but making sure to keep it a secret from Ling that he didn't know jack-shit about the schools halls.

Just so he could make it look like he wasn't all that stupid as Ling made him out to be.

That fucker seemed to be smart.

And especially with the words he uses, like he just seems to know what to say at the right time, and hell…Negotiating with the guy was dangerous.

And Edward still has yet to know the full extent of Ling's negotiating and manipulating skills. He just dug himself a nice grave for Ling to dump his body in.

Edward never trusted anyone in his life, never, only people he trusts are Alphonse and his deceased mother. He could trust granny Pinako and Winry when the time called for it, but he was still wary of what to share about his life and his thoughts he has with them. He didn't like the idea of letting everyone know about everything that he feels or how he saw the world through his eyes. It just made him feel prickly and uncomfortable.

And like hell was he going to let Ling know everything about him. He never trusted, and he will never start now _just_ because he moved into a different city. That…That part of him, trusting others, was behind him.

As he slid his finger over some tiny lines—which he guessed were the hallways—he double-checked, and then shook his head.

No use getting worked up over the guy. Who he was inviting into his home, and there by, letting him know where he lived.

_Live_ Goddammit.

He didn't like that idea of letting Ling know where he lived, what if he showed up for random visits? What if he just kept visiting him as though they've been friends for dick years? What would his father say about the visits?

Hohenhiem already saw Envy, and that didn't go too well, considering he heard from Alphonse that Envy called Hohenhiem a bastard, and because of how Envy was dressed, tight clothing didn't even sound like the right term to describe what Envy chooses to wear, but fucking-holy-_shit_-tight-clothing seemed more like the right term to describe Envy's sense of fashion, his clothes just hugged everything.

Anyways, why was he thinking about Envy's tight clothing again?

Oh, yeah, right. Because Hohenhiem saw Envy—someone who he thought was a girl—carry his own son to his bedroom and who he saw drop him into bed.

Envy looked gay to the human eye, but Edward didn't know if he was, Hohenhiem got the impression that Envy was gay, and therefore got the impression that his son was gay, and had then asked if he could have the 'birds and the bees' talk with him because of it.

So if his so called "father" has this idea that he was gay—just because he saw him getting carried by a guy named Envy—then it probably isn't a good idea that he should bring yet another _guy_ into his house, that is, until Edward cleared his name from the second top of "Hohenhiem's list of gay's" inside his head.

The first one of course was Envy. Just because.

Edward would be a fool to trust someone that was as crafty as Ling Yao. Edward was sure that Ling just loved to push his buttons just for the hell of it, and if bringing him into his house, getting the impression that his "dad" thought his own son was gay, then he would do anything in his power to prove to Hohenhiem that his son was gay.

Even if he wasn't.

Just because Ling wanted to see him angry beyond all words.

Shaking his head from the swarming thoughts, he placed his hands behind his head and wove his fingers together. "Take a right down the hall I'm on now, that should lead me to Hughes's office." He said determinedly, flicking his golden hues from hall to hall, until finally deciding to follow the maps directions.

_'I'm getting too paranoid, I'm thinking too much again…But fuck. My theory in this doesn't at all sound irrational or absurd…It only sounds, well, dead-ON. I'm probably going crazy…But it'll be stupid of me to NOT trust my instincts now. I'll just follow my gut in whatever I do. But give extra, extra good thought to what Ling and Envy do. I can't trust them at all.'_

"Hey'ya little man!"

"I am NOT little damn it!" Edward snapped without a second thought, but as soon as he whipped his head into the direction of such a blasphemous accusation, he regretted it. And _deeply_.

"Oh f—I mean!—I'm so sorry Mr. Hughes I didn't mean to—" Edward started, only to be cut off when Hughes raised a hand with a grin and a loud guffaw.

"It's alright! I just felt like pushing your buttons Edward." Principal Hughes stated with a grin, walking over to Edward and patted him roughly on his blonde head.

"Heh heh…Who doesn't like pissing me off these days?" Edward grumbled, faking the laugh, and tried holding the shaky and completely phony smile on his face when he looked away from the man's brightly shining smile.

Hughes picked up that small grumble from the shorter teen and quirked an eyebrow down at him. "Is anything the matter Edward? Someone giving you a hard time?" he asked, his voice gentle and understanding, but behind it, was a certain Principal-like edge to it that it made Edward's defenses go through the roof.

Now wasn't that time to get nervous and let slip that two of his students have been annoying the crap outta him.

Because, hell, he didn't like the two bastards at all, but that alone doesn't give him the right to rat out on them to the Principal of the school. Besides, it was just a petty and—not to mention—weak move.

And what if Ling and Envy get questioned about it by Hughes? It would make him seem like a spoiled brat and a Pussy.

No. Hughes didn't have to know anything.

Edward shook his head after that thought was quickly mulled over and looked up to the Principal's shining glasses. "No. I'm just looking for the phone to call my f—Hohenhiem—I left my cell at home and both me and Al didn't catch the bus. Everything may be crappy now but, it's going to get better Principal Hughes." Edward quipped in determination, he was sure of that last part.

Besides, the way Hughes was looking at him was skeptical, as though he didn't want to believe what he's telling him.

But after that was uttered rather brusquely and firmly. Edward inwardly sighed in relief when Hughes's smile once again flitted across his features as he patted his head roughly once again.

"I'm glad to hear your hangin' in there Ed. Come, I'll let you call your father in _my_ office." Hughes stated, pushing lightly at Edward's small shoulder with his own big hand as he lead the way through the hallway.

Edward nodded at the light push and began weaving through the halls with Hughes leading the way. "Thank you Principal—"

"—Please Edward, just call me Hughes, I'm giving you permission to call me by last name basis." Hughes said, smiling down at the incredulous expression of the short teenager. "And from now on, your brother can call me by my last name as well. We're _friends_, Edward, when school is over that is," Hughes explained, reassuring pat on the shoulder. "But, when school starts again tomorrow, it's back to being Principal/teacher and you—" Hughes pointed at the teen. "—student, again. Got it?" Hughes challenged, laughing boisterously when he heard Edward give a nervous gulp and a stiff nod of his head. "You're alright Edward!" he laughed loudly. Clapping both his hands on Edward's shoulders roughly.

After weaving through the hallways, getting introduced to the clumsy secretary of Hughes, the girls name was Sheska, and after being allowed to use the Principal's phone, Edward stood in the quite confines of Hughes's dim lighted office, it was huge to say the least. His huge mahogany desk shining under the lights over-head and sparkled onto several picture frames of what looked to be his family and some photos of his friends gathering around in a tight-knit circle, as if they were all trying to squeeze into the picture.

Edward guessed that Hughes was popular, he had many friends surrounding him in each picture he saw…And when he looked to one picture, there stood Hughes, smiling cheerfully as always, beside him, a man with midnight shaggy black hair, black bangs hanging in front of his face and between his nose, but not long enough to completely shroud him inside his hair. They both stood, Hughes smiling, while the man looked serious with no smile across his handsome face. But Edward was sure that if the man so much as smiled, he would probably glare at him for having such perfect teeth, the man just screamed _perfection_ and _popular_, and that alone made him uneasy but bristle at the same time.

"You found Roy huh?"

"Jesus Christ!" Edward shouted, hand on the phone and the other to his heart as he whipped his head around to see Hughes shaking his head with a scolding finger up.

"No swearing Edward, especially on school grounds." Hughes chastised, smirking deviously when he noticed the older Elric brother narrow his eyes.

"Thought you said I'm your friend when school is over? So as a _friend_ Hughes, I'm gonna swear when someone pressures or pisses me off." Edward informed him, smirking sardonically. "So don't push me or I'll swear like a sailor." He said, his lazy smirk never leaving his face even when Hughes chuckled and shook his oddly colored moss green hair.

"I'll keep that in mind." Hughes replied, then began walking over to his desk to eye each of his pictures. A small genuine smile gracing his features as he stared at each of the picture frames with a deep sense of nostalgia and longing. Then he stopped at one photo, picked it up, and sighed under his breath.

Edward watching him with a downcast expression…He didn't like how Hughes looked at the moment, He looked…Well…Sad. As if he was wishing to jump into the photo and relive the moment again. It was disheartening, and it even made him want to console the man for no apparent reason only because he looked so dejected.

"His name is Roy." Hughes said after a long moment of uncomfortable silence. Never looking up from the photo he held of him and the serious man that Edward was previously looking at.

"Roy Mustang." Hughes finished finally. Gently placing the photo back onto his desk.

Edward hadn't realized before, but now he did, he was watching the older man with his quiet analyzing sharp eyes, and watched as Hughes's hand shook the whole time he held the photo, to when he put it back down, it continued to shake. And Edward also didn't notice before but, he dialed their home phone number and no one answered, it rung for several quite minutes now. So he hung up slowly and stood with Hughes by his desk.

"What…Happened to him…Hughes?" Edward's voiced dropped to almost a whisper as he looked at the photo of him and what Edward could only guess was his best friend or brother.

The man seemed deeply depressed, and when he looked up, he was right, Hughes wasn't even looking at the photo anymore, but away to the wall, keeping his gaze away from his face entirely.

Then Edward averted his eyes back down to the picture, the man standing beside Hughes in the picture looked…Well, handsome was one word to describe the man when looking at him, but…He seemed genuinely and sincerely an honorable and loyal man. Like a man who holds true to pure honor, pride, and self-righteousness, Edward could simply tell by looking into the man's dark eyes. Everything the man—Roy—probably felt at that moment, and everything he could portray, was full of pride and happiness, that he could clearly see that in the depts of Roy's dark eyes.

"He's…" Hughes said, after what felt like an eternity. "Roy is—" Hughes cut himself off with a dark chuckle, void of mirth and happiness that Edward had once bore witness too just minutes ago in the hallway, it was all but hone in that dark chuckle.

No happiness lingered in that dark tone of voice and laugh.

That it chilled Edward to his bones. _'He's a what?'_

"Roy is a bastard!" Hughes finally said after his evil laughter and spun around all too quickly for Edward's comfort as he gave the teenager a maniacal look.

"Hughes—" Edward gasped, but was cut off when the phone rang. Erupting and interrupting the already tense air with two long shrill rings that echoed inside the office, until Hughes rushed over to the phone and pressed the speaker button.

"Hughes." The Principal deadpanned.

_"Maes, what the hell do you want? I got your message after my meeting and it seemed to have been very urgent by what you told my secretary, so I suggest you tell me now before I call the police for a warrant to search your house, either that, or I'm hanging up on you now." _Came a very deep, rough, and serious tone of voice that it made Edward felt a lick of…Well…Something _he_ didn't even know, crawl up his spine and tingle inside his body.

Making him shiver involuntarily.

"Told ya he's a bastard Edward." Maes Hughes deadpanned, rolling his eyes as a smirk spread its way across his lips, winking and chuckling under his breath.

Edward blinked furiously and threw up his hands. "What? You were!—You look so!—_You're_ the bastard Hughes! You scared the _fucking_ _shit_ outta—"

_"Hughes? Who's voice is that? What're you doing?" _Shouted the voice from the other end of the phone, which was still on speaker by the way, and his voice only continued to send shock waves throughout Edward's body.

Causing the shorter teenager to growl in frustration—just for not being able to see the guys face—so he can yell at him eye to eye.

"Shut up whoever you are! I'm tryna get mad here!" Yelled the blonde at the phone.

Hushed silence crackled through the air, until Hughes bursted out laughing.

"I'm sorry Roy, Edward Elric is a student of mine and he's currently having a dilemma, call you back about my daughter Elicia's birthday after! Toodles!" Hughes said between fits of snorts and chuckles as he hung up the phone when the man's voice on the other end started protesting and shouting at him. "What's the news Edward?" Hughes said between chuckling. Holding his sides from the loud laughter. "Is your dad—"

"—It's just Hohenhiem Hughes." Edward quickly interjected. Still slightly pissed that the man pulled some sort of sick joke on him.

And after Edward took the time to feel sorry for the bastard and thinking that the other bastard was dead! Those bastards...

"Alright…Is Hohenhiem coming to pick you up or do you need a ride?" Hughes asked, wiping and cleaning his glasses onto a tissue he ripped out of the box on top of his big oak desk.

Edward shrugged. "Yeah we need a ride, I got a cat and a—Oh fuck!—" He shouted, startling the man as he almost dropped his glasses he was cleaning. "Alphonse and Ling! Damn it! I totally forgot that their waiting for me!" Edward roared to the man, and mostly to himself, throwing his arms to and fro in the air when he ran to the office door in haste, waving vigorously at Hughes. "Later you bastard!" Edward shouted.

"Wait! Edward!" He heard Hughes shout after him.

Making him stop and turnaround from within the doorway of Hughes's office with a confused expression on his face.

"You need a ride right? Well, I'm going home now. Why not catch a ride with me?" Hughes asked with a twirl of his keys on his finger, a tantalizing offer of a free ride. "But you owe me one after this." Hughes quipped in, smirking deviously when Edward went a shade paler than normal.

And Edward cursed inwardly, now he was indebted to this damn scary Principal, as if he didn't have anything else to worry about.

But then sighed heavily in defeat.

"Fine! I owe you a favor! Just take us all back to my place and we can discuss it tomorrow." He grumbled in disdain as he sluggishly began walking throughout the hallways.

Hughes following him with a chipper hop in his step and a jaunty cheerful whistle escaping his lips. "Thanks Ed!" Hughes said in the middle of the hallway. "I just wanted to thank you before I ask you for the favor tomorrow."

Edward hummed in indifference and grumbled. "Whatever." Then quirked an eyebrow. "What is it anyways?" He asked, now curious.

But still inwardly dreading what it might be that Hughes wanted him to do. Favors and deals didn't work out in Ed's favor, no pun intended. It just sucked major balls.

"Well, I haven't gotten the time to pick up a birthday present for my beautiful, adorable, cute as a button daughter Elicia that I feel slightly bad about, because her birthday is just two more days away and I can't stand not being able to give her a present so…"

"You want me to go buy her a present for you, with my own money, wrap the present, bring it to your house, just so you can take all the credit and leave me a couple bucks broke?" Edward finished, growling in disdain as he sighed heavily. "Whatever Hughes, a favor is a favor, this is just equivalent exchange I'll have you know. I'm doing it to get you off my back and for you to give me and Al a ride home." Edward said, crossing his arms as they continued down the hall.

"How very considerate of you Ed." Hughes hummed.

"Spare me." Edward snapped. "You're practically glowing with triumph at not being able to lift a finger when necessary and for successfully manipulating me." Edward huffed. "But your welcome." He grumbled that last bit as they made it out the doors of the school.

Hughes smirking in triumph as Edward had stated how he felt, but also smiling in honest to goodness happiness and pride, this boy was different than all the rest, whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, there just seemed to be an inspirational glow about the teenager that every other teen should look up to. Yes, Edward Elric will grow up to be a very wise and strong man in the future, Hughes was sure of that.

"Earth to old man!" Edward waved his hand in front of a dumbly smiling face of the Principal as he stopped right at the top of the schools steps.

Hughes blinked. And then looked down.

"Glad to see your back Hughes." Edward snapped, then pointed behind his head to the two waiting at the bottom of the steps. "They've been sitting on their asses for a long time and I'm getting impatient for them, because it's my fault. So…" Edward then motioned his hands to the steps, as if to hint to Hughes, get a move on asshole.

Which the Principal obliged to, but not without a shake of his head and a sigh escaping his smirking mouth. "Maybe I was wrong."

Edward narrowed his eyes accusingly. "What?" He snapped.

"Nothing." Hughes quickly smiled an all too brightly as he then raised his hands up high, promptly ignoring Ed's accusing glare. "Anyone ready to go home?"

"Please!" Both Ling and Alphonse replied quickly, raising their hands in the air as if answering a question from a teacher, which technically was true.

Edward hopped down the steps and slung an arm over his brother's shoulder, "Sorry I kept ya waitin' Al. How's uhh….The cat…" Edward asked, blinking down at the cat bundled sleepily in Alphonse's arms. Still purring in content.

Alphonse smiled and began walking along with Edward. "_Edward _is doing just fine Edward." He exclaimed happily, sticking his tongue out at his brother's disgruntled expression.

"I forgot his name was mine." Edward grumbled, scratching the back of his head.

Ling bumped into Edward's hip with his own as he slung his own arm over his shoulders. "So, whatta 'bout that tea time at your place huh? I'm thirsty!" Ling stated, grinning.

Edward rolled his eyes and removed his arm from around Al's shoulders then pushed Ling away from his person in one fluid motion. "Don't touch me." He bristled.

0.o.0.o.0

Edward opened the front door to the apartment and kicked it open wide with his foot.

"We're home Hohenhiem!" Edward called from the doorway, announcing to everyone, including the neighbors, that they made it home safely.

Which the neighbors probably didn't give a rats ass about, but Edward was wondering if Hohenhiem was home or not, and apparently he wasn't home, for silence was the only thing residing in their apartment.

Then with three long strides, he was inside their large apartment. "We need to find Ed a litter box." Edward stated, wrinkling his nose in disgust at that sentence. "Can you name it something else? It's weird saying your own name! Not to mention I didn't want to be considered in the same category as a damn feline." Edward snapped. Walking to the fridge and grabbing the nearest thing to eat, which was an apple, and bit into it hard.

The tasty juices falling from the corner of his mouth and down his lips, which he slid down his mouth to his chin, and he cleaned the juices away by licking his lips.

Ling pretended not to notice as he continued walking around in awe at how roomy, not to mention, _expensive_ the entire apartment looked, he actually thought they lived in a pretty normal neighborhood, with a normal enough apartment, but apparently he was wrong, their father must be working for some big dealership company of some kind. Considering everything inside the apartment looked up to date with the latest styles and trends.

"Sweet bachelor pad, where's your dad?" Ling piped up from the corner of the living room, admiring the large expanse of the couches.

"He's not my dad." Edward snapped wryly from the corner of the kitchen counter, sitting right on top of it beside the sink.

"Edward!" Alphonse hissed, sending Edward a look that clearly read "Not now dude" As he shot Ling the same look when the teenager had his back turned to him.

Edward rolled his eyes and bit into the apple, kicking his feet as he continued to chew. "Whatever. I call him Hohenhiem, be free to call him bastard just like Envy does." Edward then choked and swallowed dryly, oh shit, he didn't mean to bring that up in front of Ling. Now he's just going to question it and—

"Envy? He was here?" Ling asked, furrowing his eyebrow together in disdain. "In _here_?" He gestured around the apartment. Incredulously.

_'Yep'_. He was right. _'Ling would probably judge me and that bastard Envy now, just like my so called "father" Hohenhiem…But nothing was going between me and that twit damn it! Why can't people just leave their fucking noses out of the shit I do? Everything doesn't always have a double meaning with me!'_

Instead of voicing those thoughts, Edward merely smacked his lips together loudly after finishing his apple on the counter and jumped off of the counter top and headed over to the trash can beside the counter.

"Yeah he was here. Dropping me and Alphonse off. So what?" He asked humourlessly, dropping the apple into the bin and turning his head over his shoulder empathetically. "Then he left."

Ling crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "I don't care what the asshole does." Ling argued, glaring at the poor table that would soon combust into flames if he stared any longer. "Just surprised, not like I care or anything Edward." Ling stated, then smiled coyly at Edward who in turn pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, daring him to say something apparently at the look he's shooting him. "Unless you want me to care about what you do Ed?" he purred.

And Edward gulped, but then shrugged it off. "Yeah, who cares? So, tea or what?" He grumbled, going over to the kettle and ran the water.

Hiding his face the whole time as he kicked things to open and shut, making as much racket as he can. And paying attention to everything he laid his eyes on with and focused intensely. Ignoring Ling for the sake of it. Just because he could.

0.o.0.o.0

Edward that night, after getting word from Hohenhiem that he would be home soon, kicked Ling out and so far, the night was uneventful.

Edward stayed up half the night wondering what Envy was talking about inside the hallways earlier that day, what Envy had for him, he said he had a surprise for him…But he was going to give it to him tonight.

Edward wrinkled his nose in mild disgust. _'That just sounds wrong.' _Then with a sigh he rolled over and was faced with the balcony. He peeked open his eyes, the light of the moon shone in through the opened balcony windows, the curtains pulled back all the way, so now he had the view of the lights of the city, and the dim lighted moon. It was still breathtaking, even when he couldn't see the lights of the city, it still made him feel excited knowing that he was in a large city, and Los Angeles at that.

_'I still haven't been everywhere in L.A…But it's still weird that I'm living somewhere else…I wonder how Granny and Winry are doing? I forgot to call them before I went to bed.' _Edward thought, frowning at his forgetfulness and laid his hands under his head as he continued to look out through the balcony window.

So far, for the past few days or so, he and Alphonse both called Winry and their Granny every day and night, just simply calling them to make sure they were okay and to say that everything is fine where they were. And of course, he would always complain that life for him was boring…

Even though that was a lie…

Edward still couldn't wrap his head around Ling and Envy. Or why they kept sticking to him like glue, they couldn't possibly be _that_ interested in his life could they? What could be their reasons behind the fact that they always wanted Edward to hang out with them?

_'Again I'm still thinking about them…I should just fucking forget about them and just keep doing what I do best. Act like everything is okay. Even though I feel like I can't trust them both.'_

Edward scowled at that thought and then sighed heavily. He was getting a headache. And the room suddenly felt hotter in temperature and he was starting to feel smothered.

So he got up, groaning lightly, and went walking to the balcony. He looked cautiously over his shoulder, over to the sleeping form of his brother, and his cat, and with a nod of his head, he looked back to the balcony lock and flipped and turned the lock up-wards so that it un-locked with a light "Click" sound and he then gently, and quietly, slid the door open with a quiet hiss.

Once he opened the balcony door, he was hit instantly with cool night air, and with a dreamy intake of the wind, he stepped out of the threshold of the doorway and his bedroom and stepped completely onto the balcony. He slid the door closed after he stepped out and walked to the railings, the steel railings pressed flush onto his heated arms tingled by the sudden coolness onto his flesh.

He looked to the city lights and he couldn't help the small smile gracing his lips at the sight, the lights and everything the city had to offer still made this excited feeling blossom in his chest until it his heart started beating against his chest in anticipation.

But then he frowned when a thought suddenly occurred to him. "I would be spending most of my days trying to shake off Ling and Envy. I hardly will get time to myself and Alphonse." He sighed in disdain and felt his shoulders fall and hunch when the excitement and eagerness died down. Now he was left feeling hopeless and alone.

Two guys, who were annoying and scheming, were suddenly thrust into his life and Edward could feel the helplessness reside inside himself and feel the control of his life, slip through his fingers. They were still going to bug him, they were still going to do what they wanted whether he liked it or not, and he could say all the things that were on his mind, speak them and give them a voice, but he felt as though the words were always going to be in vain.

Unless he talked to them individually.

Walked up to one of them, speak what was really on his mind about them, and make them stop being scheming idiots and just make them confess everything.

"Like real friends would do…" he whispered. His head dropping into both his arms that were cradled against the balcony railings.

He hadn't had a friend in years, the only people he could trust were Alphonse, Winry and Granny.

And the last friend he had…Back in Phoenix, was—

"Pipsqueak! Runt! Brat! Short stack!"

He growled and snapped his head down from the balcony. "I am not short bastard!" He roared down, blinking in realization that he just shouted at a stranger.

"Yes you are, you bean sprout!" came a lithe sounding voice.

Then he sighed and peered down closer to the dark form down below his own balcony, he recognized that voice, and it could only belong to Envy.

"What're you doing here Envy?" He shouted down below, hoping beyond all hope that Alphonse wouldn't hear him shouting and was still the heavy sleeper he knew from childhood.

"I'm here to give you that surprise chibi-chump! Did you forget already?" Snapped Envy from down below.

Edward felt his hackles rise and he growled under his breath. "I'm going down there to meet you so don't go anywhere you ass!" He shouted.

"Hurry the fuck up then! Did you notice? Its fucking windy brat!"

"Shut up!" Edward roared back as he turned swiftly on his heel and went back into his room, being as quiet as he can as he started rummaging through his dresser drawers for jeans and socks, then went to the foot of his bed and swiped his bright red sweater and shrugged it on in a hurry.

He went stalking through the room to the door and started sneaking through the apartment until finally he was at the front door, he double-checked his pockets for the apartment keys, when he felt them in his sweater pocket he nodded and swiftly left through the door to meet the person he dreaded to meet.

Envy…Envy…

"Whatever his last name is." Edward grumbled down the hall as he started briskly striding throughout the entire apartment hallways to the elevator.

_'Why do I always do that? I always give into both of their fucking demands and their idiotic whims! I'm only encouraging them both!'_ Edward scolded himself in his head. Feeling his hands ball into fists as he briskly walked into the elevator and practically punched the "L" for lobby into the wall, and watched as both doors to the elevator slid shut silently.

He looked down to his sneakers with a heavy sigh. _'After he gives me my 'surprise' I'm going to ignore the both of them. Yep. Well…Not ignore them…They'll only stalk me and pressure me to talk to them…Damn it! I'm just going to have to talk to the both of them separately! Demand for answers and ask them why they're both so interested in my fucking life!'_

Just to make himself feel better, he kicked over a trash can by his foot when he first walked out of the elevator.

* * *

**Welp...There it is! :D**

**Now, who's happy that Envy is back hmmm? :3 I am, and we caught a glimpse of Mr. Mustang too! We'll be seeing him in the story! He's actually a really important character in my story, same goes for...Well, I think I'll just keep that a secret ;3 so sshh!**

**But yiss! Roy will be in the story, but not until later chapters! More into the near future. Also, I will be doing time skipping in my story, that means I'll be writing the story but weeks and months will pass by rapidly, well not rapidly...How bout you keep reading and you'll get what I mean :)**

**And thats pretty much what I gotta say...So later! :D. **

_- Lero.15_


	9. Bittersweet

**Hello again :)**

**Well I'm kinda disappointed that this story isn't progressing as fast as I wanted and hoped it would :/ but i'm posting a new chapter anyways :P.**

**As I said, my story will start having time skips, but NOT in this chapter nor the second one, but it will, and I will warn you or at least give you a heads up :) haha.**

**Well, enjoy the 9th chapter of Stray Hearts...**

* * *

Edward walked out of the apartment building and was met with the site of Envy sitting on one of the apartment buildings potted plants as he crossed his legs and inspected his strands of his long dark green hair he held in-between two fingers. Humming under his breath, a tune Edward didn't bother to recognize, as he made his presence known by slamming the front door of the building shut with a heavy slam.

Envy flinched and turned to glare over his shoulder at Edward. "You're so noisy for someone your height runt." Envy sneered.

Edward scowled and crossed his arm over his chest. "Shut up, just hurry up what you have for me so I can go back inside and sleep."

"Your hair doesn't look messy." The long-haired teen deadpanned.

Edward quirked an eyebrow at him and cocked his hip to the side. "Gee thanks," He rolled his eyes sardonically. "What the hell does that mean?"

Envy got up from the potted plant and inspected Edward further. "If you were really tired, and if you just got out of bed," Envy began, circling Edward's entire form. "Why doesn't your hair look messy? And why are your clothes so neat if you're just waking up?" Envy explained, then faced Edward once again, noticing how Edward's eyes held such mistrust and caution. "If you asked me, you were awake long before I even came here chibi-chump, by how neat your hair and clothes are." Envy sneered at the bemused and perplexed stare he was getting from the shorter teenager.

Edward gulped and flipped his pony-tail over his shoulder. "Whatever, I was awake. So what? I have a shitty night of sleep. Just do what you came here for and leave me the hell alone."

Envy shook his head with an irritated sigh. "You're so insecure brat, that it pisses me off, you try so hard to look strong and to carry an air of confidence or whatever the hell your trying for, but I can see right through it. You're insecure, your body language says it all, your eyes give off your every thought, and your trying hard to hide the fact that maybe someone from your past wronged you and therefore took away your trust for other people, and I can see through it all pipsqueak."

Edward felt his arms lower, felt his eyes go uncharacteristically wide as he stared straight ahead to Envy, who had just guessed everything there was in his life, he felt his whole body go rigid and felt every muscle tighten in response to how completely…Right, Envy had guessed everything. His mistrust in people, all because of the one person. That was his whole reason for the problem of not trusting others, how he tries hiding everything he felt and thought about the world, and how he tries so hard just to ignore and escape from him and Ling.

And Envy, _Envy_ was the one who guessed it all and he was right on the fucking dot.

"Wh-what do you want Envy?" Edward tried to mask his panic and fright by raising his voice and trying hard to convey superiority. But it all but crumbled away when Envy rolled his eyes in an obvious manner and took a step forward, his dark purple eyes hard and expression serious.

"To talk."

"About what?"

"You."

Edward felt his shoulders shrink but inhaled deeply and held his head up high. "Why? And about what?"

"I don't know, about the weather? The wind that's freezing my nuts off?" Envy rolled his eyes a second time as he smirked down at a puzzled chibi. "I wanna talk about anything and everything. It's been a while since I talked to anyone but my sister Lust." Envy explained with an un-caring shrug of his shoulders as he spun on his heel and began walking up ahead from Edward. "Plus I wanna show you around L.A. Seems like you need a break from school already." Envy piped in.

Edward scowled and snapped inside his head. _'And guess who's fault is that?'_

Envy turned his head over his shoulder not ten seconds later, to see Edward further behind, still by the doors of the apartment building with questionable and wary eyes.

He sighed and turned around again. "Well come on then! I don't have all fucking night brat!" He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for Edward to snap into action from the insult he knew he so despised.

Which got Edward scowling once again as he started stomping towards him and with a heated remark of.

"Fuck you Envy."

Envy merely sneered and turned back around once he knew Edward was now following beside him. The both of them walking away into the night and away from the apartment building as they headed closer to the city.

Edward looked around themselves with cautious wary eyes as he caught everything that so much as moved an inch. He knew his way to the apartment, but not the inside of the Los Angeles, he could get lost without so much as blinking an eye. He knew that their apartment building was just a stone throw away from the L.A, just head down a couple of blocks and they were faced with the entire city lights and all of the attractions. But he still felt nervous walking around, especially with Envy by his side.

"Where are we going?" He asked after a couple minutes of awkward silence.

Envy looked over his shoulder with an un-hidden smirk of confidence. "The Devils Nest." He announced with an eager sneer.

Edward gulped nervously but nodded his head all the same. "Where ever that is." He replied easily, noticing how his voice hitched at the end. He was now completely skeptic and nervous around Envy, who knew that the guy could be such a mind reader and really good at reading people? Not just people, but good at reading _HIM?_ Edward was unreadable and was titled "Unpredictable" In the eyes of others.

So how was it that Envy had managed to see through all his masks and find out just the little-est of flaws in his body language?

Edward shivered involuntarily. _'Whatever he had going on…It's just a little creepy that someone like HIM can read me. I guess I have to be able to read Envy better, just so I don't give him the upper-hand in this. Whatever THIS is.' _

"What you thinking about so hard?" Envy asked casually, looking at each street sign they pass by as they crossed streets and dodged the late night drivers.

"None of your business." Edward hurriedly snapped from behind him as he managed to jump over a puddle on the side of the street and sidewalk.

Envy rolled his eyes at the answer and stopped him by grabbing onto his red clad shoulder and spun him around. Staring deep into the golden eyes of Edward with his own deep purple. "I told you, I can see through each of your answers, and know when you're lying, so why do you bother to try and mask it at all around me? It's useless and not to mention idiotic at this point pipsqueak." Envy sneered, letting go of the shoulder he held firmly in his hand as he slapped a hand to his black jeans and into his pocket. "My bike is just around the corner, so hurry up before someone tries to steal it."

Edward quirked on eyebrow up as he hurriedly followed behind Envy. "Bike? What're you going to do? Give me a ride on your seat as you peddle to some place called the Devils Nest?" He replied mockingly, a smirk stretched across his face.

Envy bursted out laughing at that remark and slapped his knee. "You're so stupid its funny!" He replied, then turned to look over his shoulder as he caught the scowling expression on Edward's face, he pulled his hand out from his jeans pocket and jingled a set of keys on a chain. "My 'bike' as in my _motorbike_ dip-shit." He sneered at the surprised expression.

Edward soon—after rounding a corner just as Envy has instructed—felt his mouth fall to a gape when he caught site of Envy's motorbike. "Holy shiiiiit…" Edward dragged out.

Damn was it a nice bike, he didn't know much about motorbikes or their performance, but he did know that he liked the color. A pure and a very deep color of red, like blood but in Edward's opinion, more beautiful, shiny black rims on each of the two tires, and white letters on the side saying "1250", whatever that means.

Envy sighed wistfully as he walked to his bike and laid a hand on the pure black leather seat. "She's beautiful isn't she? The newest model, a 2012 Suzuki Bandit, the performance is great, real smooth ride, shit load of power, I'm dumbing it down for you because…Well…The look on your face says you know jack-shit about bikes." Envy sneered, the expression on the brats face said everything, and when he finished saying that little retort, he hit the mark right on the head when Edward scowled with a heated glare.

"Shut up. Okay I admit it, I suck when it comes to knowing about electronics and shit like that. Just tell me anyways so I can remember it in the near future." Edward stated, walking to the side of the red bike and looking at each little craft and detail. Envy was right, he didn't know jack-shit.

Because when Envy began explaining every little detail, down to its manufacturers, he got this blank look in his eyes as he stared off into space on the bikes tires.

"This is the 1250 Bandit model, originally released in 1996 but I got the 2012 model instead for its higher specification suspension and larger diameter front brake discs. Also for its 1250 bandit featured hydraulic clutch, side panels, a height adjustable seat, including back-seat—so it suites YOUR tiny height runt—" He added with a sneer. "—Secondary Balancer Shaft for a smoother ride, an engine cooler so I don't burn my fucking stomach driving this thing around, and—Your not even listening anymore asshole!—" Envy soon shouted when he caught the far-away look in Edward's glazed over eyes as he stared at nothing particular but his bikes jet black rims on his front tire.

Edward crossed his arms and looked away, finally noticing Envy was talking to him, and NOT in fan crazy motorbike mode. "I told you I don't know shit! You should've dumbed it down to my standards." Edward argued.

"I did the best I could! You're just an idiot pipsqueak!" Envy snapped back.

Edward glared and pointed at the bike. "What are we doing here arguing anyways? Show me the damn Devils House or whatever the fuck you called it!" Edward roared as he waved his hands in the air in frustration.

Envy still had a scowl on his face but said nothing more on the matter as he then pulled a sleek black helmet off of the handle-bars and tossed it to Edward, who caught it without a second hesitation.

"Hop on the back-seat, I already adjusted the seat for your tiny ass." Envy sneered over his shoulder when he threw a leg over the side and sat down fully onto his bikes leather seat.

Edward felt an embarrassed blush trying to creep up on his features, but he pushed it down when he pulled on the helmet and stomped his way to the back-seat, directly behind Envy, and sat down roughly, the bike teetered side-ways before Envy quickly caught it's balance, with the help of the bikes kick-stand that was still planted firmly on the asphalt on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Take it easy brat! You could've damaged my fucking bike and I would've FORCED YOU to pay for the repairs!" Envy shouted over his shoulder with a heated glare of annoyance.

Edward rolled his eyes passionately as he brought his hands to his sides and held onto the sides of his seat. Ignoring Envy as he waited for him to start the bike engine.

Which Envy did after his little warning, he stuck the keys into its slot and turned the engine on. He grabbed the clutch and turned it around sharply, relishing in the power roar of the engine and the purr that followed after.

The long green-haired teenager couldn't hold back his feral grin as he sinisterly glanced over his shoulder, to the horrified expression of Edward, who now clutched onto him for dear life as he then kicked the bike's kick-stand and they all but roared forward in a cloud of exhaust and burnt smell of tire smoke on smoking asphalt.

Edward surging forward with a loud and terrified scream that ripped into the night air and rung harshly inside Envy's poor ears.

0.o.0.o.0

"Jesus Christ brat…" Envy grumbled, sticking a finger inside his ear as he wiggled the digit around. "Warn me next time you plan on screaming your lungs out." He grumbled, fixating a glare onto Edward's turned back as he watched Edward take in huge gasps of air and clutch his knee for support.

"No one…Told you…To go zooming down the streets at 100 miles per hour!" Edward managed to roar back in-between gasping and huffing.

Envy rolled his eyes and thumbed behind his shoulder. "Whatever, I barely went over 90 so be grateful runt." Envy snapped. "Besides, we made it here before closing time and without so much as a bruise or scratch, so I say I did pretty good tonight." Envy informed him, sneering with glee at the horrified expression on the shorter blonde's face.

"You mean…I just risk my life…Riding in back of this death machine, and you barely know how to drive it?" Edward shouted incredulously.

Envy shrugged un-caringly. "Yeah, I got us here though. I did good, let's leave it at that." Envy smirked, shoving his pure black helmet onto the handle-bars on his motorbike and then began walking into the direction of the bar.

And Edward then finally noticed, they were at a bar.

Over Envy's messy head of long green hair, the bar held a sign that read: _"The Devil's Nest" _In bright red and messy writing as flashing golden light bulbs around the sign flashed and blinked for the customers attention. The bar looked good up-front, it had an old type of feel to it with all the wood and old school signs hanging on the face of the bar and it even had a porch where smokers could stop drinking, go outside, and light up their cigarettes. And the bar also had a big burly bouncer standing in front of the bars entry way with a deep scowl on his face as he crossed his arms over his big muscular chest as he held his head up high, trying hard to look intimidating.

Which wasn't so hard, considering his monstrous height.

It made Edward want to curl up in a ball in submission and hold his knees for protection.

And he couldn't help but _gape _at Envy, who strolled up to the bouncer and slapped him on the shoulder blade with a big maniac kind of grin stretched across his face as he said.

"Move it." To the bouncer. Who only nodded his head and stepped aside.

"W-wait! Envy! You can't—"

"You coming or what brat? 'Cause if not then just stand right by my bike and keep an eye on it." Envy called over his shoulder, sneering at the blonde teenager who scowled deeply and stride quickly towards him as he stood right by the doorway holding it open for the seething teenager.

"I'm not allowed in a bar Envy. I'm only fifteen fucking years old." Edward informed, hissing under his breath as he glared up into the lavender eyes.

Envy shrugged. "You made it through the doors kiddo, I say you're already half way there inside the bar. No one asked for your I.D no one is even looking at you like you don't belong here. And no one ever _will_ as long as you stay by my side, and try not to start a fight with any of the locals. You'll find your ass being handed back to you or shot." Envy warned, grabbing the shorter teen by his red sweater sleeve and started weaving the both of them through a crowd of noisy laughing drunks that sat by the edge of the bar on top of long steel bar stools.

Envy cringed at the sight and weaved passed several dancing bodies on the dance floor and ducked under a waitress' steel serving tray with ease.

Meanwhile, Edward tied hard not to lose Envy amongst the throng of moving, swaying, hurling, and dancing bodies that crowded the entire layout of the bar, every inch there were people yelling, laughing, shouting out profanities and people just plain ol' passed out and people trying hard to wake them up or throw them out. Shouting two simple words: "Last call!"

Edward glared at the back of Envy who just weaved through the crowd as if it was a walk in the park, he didn't bang into people, like he has, he didn't get beer or any type of alcoholic drink spilled on him, like he has on his red sweater sleeve, and he certainly didn't get glares or cat-calls thrown at him. Like he had by many drunk girls, older women, and a few men who probably mistaken him for being a girl, considering he chose to wear his "Too-tight-skinny-jeans", his long blonde hair pulled in a tight pony-tail behind his head that hung down and bounced with each movement he made, and was currently being dragged though the bar with some guy that also looked like a girl.

_'Great, were both going to get hit-on all night by drunk old geezer's or tried to get picked up by a couple of horny cougars.'_ Edward thought begrudgingly in his head as he glared at each of the leering gazes he's receiving by many on-lookers. _'God this is embarrassing, what am I doing in this place anyways? I should've just turned around and left Envy! Fuck his surprise, fuck this bar, fuck his friendship, I need to get out of here!'_

"If you're planning on turning around and leaving me behind in this dump, you got another thing coming to ya runt. I'll make sure Jumbo out there throws your ass around before you go anywhere." He heard Envy shout at him from over his shoulder as he gave him an animalistic sneer.

Which made Edward growl, but said no words of protest other-wise. He just let Envy drag him around people, until he finally chose to sit down, inside a big red booth, two candles sitting on top of the round table inside of two glass encasings, and with a big red curtain surrounding their booth and away from leering and prying nosey eyes.

They were completely alone, just the two of them, inside a big red booth that looked appropriate for a strip club, and with little to no lighting, except for the small glow of the two candles on top of and in the center of the round table, and with loud thumping music that blasting throughout the entire bar.

"Envy," Edward finally piped up. Looking Envy right in his eyes as he worried his lip with his teeth. "I don't know what we're doing here…But I'm not going to drink, if that's what you brought me here for. And I'm not going to start any time." Edward informed him, his facial expression truthful and serious, for once, he was telling the long-haired teenager the truth and what he felt. Even when his mind screamed at him to just turned around and leave the bar whether or not Envy liked it or not.

At that truthful sounding statement, it made Envy blink a couple of incredulous times, before a smirk slowly spread it's way across his face, propping up an arm on the table and then rested his chin in the center of his palm.

"Look chibi, I told you before that I only wanted to talk, I didn't drag you through a bar just to get you hammered and leave you behind. I came to sit down at my favorite bar, probably have a couple drinks myself, and talk." Envy said easily, he flicked his eyes over the short blonde teenager's head and with a wave of his hand, he had the attention of a passing by waitress, who stopped mid-step, and stretched a completely fake smile across her face, which held too much mascara, lip gloss, and eye-liner, that she looked like a drag queen more than anything else, who was she trying to impress with make-up that thick?

Edward reluctantly took a seat when the waitress stopped by, holding a serving tray with one arm, as she cocked her hip to the side with a delighted, fake, smile.

"What would it be tonight Envy?" She asked casually, like she has done this many times already.

Which Edward thought was true when Envy answered with a deadpan and serious voice, a simple, beer. And was stunned stupid when Envy flicked his wrist and handed the waitress a ten dollar bill, in her _cleavage_ which was barely hidden underneath the skin-tight plain white blouse she chose to wear.

Edward felt his face flush when the girl giggled happily and tucked the bill deeper into her cleavage, she turned her light brown eyes down to him and with a smile asked what he would like to drink.

"A-a…Coke…?" He asked dubiously, he had no clue if they served soda drinks there. And he _really _felt stupid and young for asking for something like that, and in a bar of all places.

"Coke? Sober driver?" She asked curiously, her blonde head tilted to the side with a wide grin on her face.

Edward shook his head with a small smile. "No, I'm only fifteen." He answered. He shrugged and looked back to Envy who was smirking uncontrollably. "I just got _dragged here,_ to talk." He scowled.

The waitress, not knowing what else to say at that statement, quickly wrote down their drink orders in-case she forgot, and with another smile directed at Envy she giggled and announced. "I'll be right back with your drinks." Then she turned and began her journey through the bar.

Envy scoffed and rested on arm on the table top, brought his leg up to rest it on the red leather seat of the booth, and rested his other arm there. "She worked here for two years, and already she's talking to me like she knows me. Bitch, I don't even know her name." Envy snarled. Glaring at the entryway of the booth as he expected her to pop her head through the red curtain with one of her fake smiles.

Edward sputtered at the insult, glad he didn't have a drink in his mouth, and scowled at Envy. "You can't just call her a bitch like that. She seems like a nice person, she might have a fake smile, but that's only because it's her job to have a smile on her face while she makes small talk to customers. Maybe she's actually a hard ass." Edward defended the blonde waitress, she really did seem like a nice person, give or take from the flirtatious giggles and the fact that Envy just handed her his money by shoving the bill in-between her perky boobs.

Yeah he just said the waitress' boobs were perky, sue him, he's a _guy_ after all.

Envy snorted and slapped both his arms on the table as he faced his entire body into Edward's direction. "Sounds to me that Mr. Elric wants a waitress for a girlfriend." He stated unabashed, smiling wickedly at the incredulous and blushing face of Edward who tried to quickly replace his shocked expression with a defensive glare and scowl.

"No, I'm defending her because no girl deserves to be called a bitch for doing her job. That's all." Edward explained, removing his piercing glare from Envy's eyes and directed his gaze out towards the deep red curtains and to the bar. Where he noticed that the bar's customers doubled greatly, he saw many more bodies and people than before.

"So runt—"

"I'm not short! Don't call me a runt! A Brat! A shorty! Or a—"

"—Okay, okay. Sheesh, get all pissy." Envy rolled his eyes sardonically and replaced his frown with a smirk as he rested his chin on the back of his hand and turned his head to Edward once again. "So, Ed. How do you like L.A High so far?" He asked casually.

Edward didn't trust Envy one bit, even if it was a simple question like that, Envy's words always held a double meaning, either he takes his time answering the crazy palm-tree and tell him a complete lie, or say the hurtful truth. Hurtful, peh, that was one thing he knew Envy didn't have, emotions. So whether he hurts his feelings or not, he wouldn't take the time to pity him or care at all.

So with a casual shrug. Edward turned his golden eyes to the red curtains of the booth and propped his arm on the table to hold his chin. "It's alright, the teacher's are morons, the classes are easy, and the students are _annoying._" He stated the last part with a snarl and dedicated that one word to Envy, and Ling.

Envy smirked. "Is ding-a-Ling giving you a hard time?" He mocked as he stuck his tongue out with a sneer.

And that caught Edward's attention.

He felt his eyes widen at the quick flash of silver of Envy's pink tongue as he whipped his head and moved closer involuntarily. "Is that a tongue ring? Can I see?" He asked curiously, body piercing's were always cool, he always wanted to get one.

But Alphonse—the mom he is—is completely against piercings, tattoos, and even hair dying. He calls it, "Defiling the body you were blessed with."

Edward called it, "cool and something to completely die over to get one."

Envy raised an eyebrow, but didn't object as he slowly stuck his tongue out again.

Edward felt a pang of yearning and jealousy as he saw the glowing silver piercing pinned inside pink tongue of Envy, he wanted one. Oh God how he wanted a piercing, any kind, as long as Al didn't see it any time soon, or later on in the future. When the tongue slipped back inside Envy's mouth, Edward felt a sudden disappointment. He wanted to stare at it longer and admire the silver piercing.

"Satisfied? Or do you want to stare at my tongue all night?" Envy implied with a low husky voice, smirking when Edward flicked his eyes to his with a quickly spreading blush covering his entire face.

Once Edward looked up, he finally noticed how close he had gotten just to look at Envy's tongue ring, his face was merely inches away from Envy's and their noses at their intimate distance, were almost touching. Edward jumped backwards and banged his back against the red leather seat of the booth with a painful thump, and he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Uh…Sorry." He apologized, for the sake of not knowing what else to say for the accidental close proximity.

Envy felt a trickle of disappointment inside his body, but he quickly shook that away by snorting and looking away from the blushing blonde teenager who was now sitting a foot away beside him.

"Whatever." He deadpanned.

The waitress who took their drink orders finally came back, flirtatious smile on her face as usual, and her white blouse opened by one button more, so now it showed her cleavage fully. "Beer for Envy, and a tickled coke for the cutey." She practically swooned as she served them both their drinks, but before she left, she winked at the short blonde and giggled triumphantly when the blonde smiled and thanked her, a light tinge of pink dusted across his adorable, yet undeniably beautiful face. She turned with a graceful spin and swayed her hips seductively through the throng of people in the bar.

Edward, oblivious to the flirting waitress, pulled the coke to his lips and without hesitation, drank nearly half of the whole thing.

Envy holding back his snickering, by holding the beer bottle to his lips longer than necessary. Simply watching as the short blonde smacked his lips with a curious questioning expression on his face, but said nothing of the coke or its contents as he took another long swig from the tall glass.

_'Won't this be fun?'_ Envy inwardly sneered in triumph, holding back his laughter by pulling the bottle back to his smirking lips, merely taking small sips from his own drink, unlike his shorter, younger latter, who claimed he wouldn't drink anything alcoholic or wouldn't start drinking anytime soon.

"This is really good! It tastes like vanilla or something." Edward mused, small satisfied smile on his face as he smacked his lips together again, relishing in the warmth of the coke, and the intoxicatingly delicious ingredients. To him, it tasted almost like a vanilla coke float, the kind he used to always get when he was younger. It brought back memories whenever he took shots, to sips, to full blown chugs. It was just too good. He would almost be needing a second one soon.

"Drink up, anything you order is on my tab." Envy stated casually as he placed his bottle on the tables coaster and hid away his devious smirk by looking away with a bored and expressionless façade.

Edward quirked an eyebrow up at the sudden cooperative and compliant Envy, but shrugged and took another sip of his coke. _'If he's willing to pay for my drinks, then I'm good.' _Edward thought, smirking mischievously as the thought occurred to him, he could order plenty more. As long as Envy has a big fat bill waiting for him the next time he comes here. Then he would be happy and oblige to Envy's word of buying him drinks.

0.o.0.o.0

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Edward said after he downed his second vanilla coke float, well, at least he thought it tasted like one, so he was happy to call it that. At least he and Envy weren't fighting, _yet_.

He was making sure to keep his guard up and in check even when he started coming to think of Envy more and more as someone easy to talk with.

Well to be honest, Edward found him hilarious, but he wouldn't be caught dead or alive admitting that to anyone, let alone Envy himself.

Speaking of which, Envy was looking more and more relaxed as the minutes passed by and as the two got the talking, many of the talking they did was actually bickering and arguing more than talking, but Edward found that he was enjoying their arguments a bit more than usual.

And soon, they found themselves laughing at each-others expense and at other drunks inside the bar.

Everything to Edward felt funny, like ha-ha funny, he wanted to laugh. And Envy was a good person to laugh with, because Ed found he got most of Envy's jokes. Except the ones that had to do with sex. He didn't get those. Mostly because he still had virgin ears, and couldn't figure out what the hell a "Blumpkin" was. He still didn't know, but he got the feeling that he shouldn't know, for the sake of the virgin ear society.

Envy, who was starting to feel light headed, decided then that he shouldn't drink anymore, he was on his third beer and was already starting to feel tipsy. He still had to drive the runt home, and he just knew he would be stopped by the cops if he was caught swerving all over the road, so instead, he would enjoy his bar time with the surprisingly easy to get along with, Edward.

Edward was of course, oblivious to his crude—sex—jokes. But he found that even more hilarious. And he was also beginning to learn, that after just a couple of tickled coke, Edward was becoming more and more open.

So far, Envy figured out that they had no choice but to move from Arizona Phoenix because of their rent payment being over-do, and that they couldn't support themselves with the little money they had left from their inheritance and the many jobs both he and his brother had. And he also figured out that Edward had a certain someone in his past that he didn't want to mention, now _that_ got Envy curious, but being the gentle man he was—he claimed to be—he wasn't going to ask who it as, not until they both know each-other like the back of their hands.

Envy still didn't know why he wanted to be friends with someone like Edward, maybe it was because Edward was pure, innocent, somewhat at least, and that he knew Edward was capable of much more. And that to Envy was admirable.

He also wanted to become friends with Edward for the simple fact that, he wouldn't be bored anymore, his life was going to change starting now, and the person to change it, would be Edward Elric. Whether for better or worse he was going to change it. And Envy was looking forward to this day for a very long time ever since his parents divorced and he was left with a life full of idle routines and meaningless moments.

"Hey…Envy…Didja hear me?" Edward piped up from behind his glass of tickled coke.

Envy blinked and narrowed his eyes. "You talking shit about me behind my back chibi-chump?" He accused, of course he was pretending to be pissed, but Edward didn't have to know that, he just wanted to see a rise out of the blonde teenager who was too mellow for his own good when he was drinking.

He needed his hot-headed chibi-chump back.

Which of course, he didn't have to push Edward too much for, because no later had he said that, Edward narrowed his bright golden eyes and scowled deeply.

"If I was talking shit about you I would make sure I said it loud enough for the entire fucking bar to hear." He stated heatedly, glaring like a wet-cat as he slowly lifted the tall glass to his lips and chugged back the rest of his deliciously sweetened coke. Then slammed the glass on the table top and watched as Envy's emptied beer bottle rattle uneasily on top of the wooden table.

Then he hiccupped and giggled. "Oops, maybe I'm drinking my coke too fast." Edward said to no one in particular, then patted his belly contentedly with a smile. "I think I gotta use the bathroom. Order me another coke would ya?" Edward asked, quirking his eyebrow at Envy who smirked deviously and nodded his head all too eagerly. Edward didn't get why Envy looked so Goddamn pleased with himself at that moment, but he didn't want to stick around too long to find out, he needed to piss badly.

So with a heavy sigh of defeat, he got up from the leather seated booth with a loud crunch of the leather from dragging his ass across the seat, and swung his legs over the edge and hopped out of the booth, but then swayed almost instantly when he found his feet on the bars floor. His head suddenly felt very…Well, empty, no thoughts were swimming in his head than what he considered to be normal, the only thoughts raging through his head was how much he needed to pee and how long it would take for him to make it back to the booth and be reunited with his sweet delicious and warm tasty coke, he loved that drink.

It was sweet, but bitter at the same time. And it held an odd taste of something overly sweet, like another mound of sugar, but something either than that…He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was coke he knew that much, and that it was the best coke he ever had.

Once he swayed with the beat of the music, and made sure he didn't get any beer or anything else spilled on his pure black long sleeved shirt.

He took off his sweater just minutes after he finished downing his first coke, he claimed it was because of the body heat inside of the bar that made him feel all sweaty and smothered, but Envy said that maybe it was something else, he didn't know what he meant.

_'Then again, Envy always has a double meaning in everything he says. I shouldn't be too surprised if I come back and I have an alcoholic type of drink sitting there waiting for me.'_ Edward thought, smirking to himself when he steered himself clear of a particularly green looking man holding the edge of his table as he swayed dangerously forward, like he was going to throw-up, Edward quickly dodged another mound of people who were dancing in the middle of the floor.

More people seemed to be piling into the bar, and Edward found himself excited, nervous, and eager that his night just started, he wanted to see more drunk people make a complete ass out of themselves and crack jokes at them with Envy.

Envy…He needed to find the bathrooms and fast before Envy thought he ditched him.

So looking around at his surroundings, which were starting to dip and twirl to his amusement, he located the bathroom signs just to the right of the bar and down a hall, so with a triumphant smirk, he weaved through a mass of drunk bodies trying hard to dance and keep their heads up as they teetered closer to one another for support, Edward had to shake his head, but then quickly stopped when the world started doing a complete 360 before it finally came to a stop to gather his scattered brains and think straight.

Which was becoming harder to do.

He couldn't see straight, he couldn't think straight, all he wanted to do was piss and see if his coke was on the table waiting for him, or any other drink waiting, he was ready to drink, what he wanted to drink he had no idea, all he wanted was just to drink! And damn was that an over whelming urge.

Maybe he would have something stronger, something with alcohol in it and get Envy to drink with him so they can have more laughs together.

With an eager smile, he edged closer to the men's bathroom and kicked open the door with a shaky swing of his leg and crack! The door opened and banged onto the side of the wall.

"Oops." He muttered, smirking to himself at the loud noise as he stumbled on his own feet and almost fell face first onto the dirty bathroom floor until he caught himself by swinging his entire body sideways and hitting the tiled bathroom wall, with a chuckle to himself, he slid the entire way to the urinal.

He found that his hands didn't want to cooperate with themselves as they fumbled with his jeans button and the zipper, until finally, everything was out and he was relieving himself with a grateful sigh escaping his constantly smirking lips.

His head was swimming with idiotic questions and idiotic thoughts that he made himself laugh a couple of times before he neatly put everything back to their rightful places, and zipped his pants with a shaky hand, then with an even shakier and dangerously teetering body, he pulled himself to the sink and made a mess all over the sink and countertops by washing his hands.

He laughed at his clumsiness more than once and stumbled his way over to the bathroom door, until it got brutally kicked open once again, and he found himself shrieking in horror as he tripped on his own two feet and landed harshly down onto his ass in the middle of the bathroom floor.

"Oops." Stated someone un-caringly, a man obviously, when the door to the _men's _bathroom was kick violently open, and when Edward looked up with dizzy and half-lidded eyes, he could barely see straight, let alone make out the details of the guy that just knocked him to the floor.

"Hey…I know you…What're you doing in a place like this? Aren't you a little too young to be in a bar kid?"

_'Greed.'_ Edward thought in disbelief, oh damn, he was just knocked to the floor by someone who looked and acted like a big pervert with him in school.

But Edward didn't even think about those perverted characteristics, what he _mostly_ heard out of that statement, was the little part.

"I am not short you perverted shark teeth motherfucker!" Edward snarled, getting up from the floor and onto shaky legs, his mind feeling more foggy and dizzy then before, he felt the need to see Envy. He didn't feel safe being away from him, especially when Greed was standing not two feet away from him with a creepy smile on his face and a hand in his pocket.

"Take it easy, just messy with ya…Anyways, you didn't answer me pip-squeak. I asked, what're you doing here?" Greed asked again, taking a step forward to the obviously intoxicated shorter teenager who swayed and looking completely, _vulnerable_.

Edward didn't notice the steps Greed took closer towards him, until he felt hands on both his hips and he was being brought closer to a warm body. Edward didn't hear himself gasp, mostly because his mind was hardly able to comprehend anything around him anymore, and that everything kinda didn't make sense at the moment.

Not only that, but he suddenly felt he really needed someone, anyone, to hold him up and help him_, anyone but Greed_.

"G-Greed, don't…touch me." Edward said between shocked gasps when he felt his hands searching his body until one hand was on his back and the other lingering dangerously close to his ass. "Let me go." Edward deadpanned, more demanding, trying to push the man clinging onto his body away at arms-length, but unfortunately, his arms were pinned in-between Greed's own arms which were currently grasping his back and pulling him closer.

He saw Greed shake his head with a sinister grin stretched right across his face, practically almost tearing his face in half with how big a smile he had.

"You're not going anywhere, I finally have you where I want you Ed." He whispered huskily by the shorter teens ear, smirking in delight when he felt the boy give a shiver inside his arms.

"Greed…" Edward groaned, shaking his head in denial, he didn't like this, he didn't want to be there, he needed Envy to show up, he couldn't find the strength to push Greed off of him anymore, he felt disgustingly dizzy and his body uncontrollably heavy and unwilling to do the things his brain screamed and wanted them to do.

He was practically a pile of Edward mush inside Greed's arms that he found it undeniably terrifying, what was he going to do now?

And if things couldn't be any more terrifying or shocking, he felt lips on his.

Hungry lips ravaging his, pinning them against his own lips and moving them to their will.

Edward heard himself give a terrified whimper, his eyes went wide seconds later when he felt a tongue slip passed his lips and into his mouth, he felt Greed's tongue swirl around his own and feel his lips give deeper kisses.

Then Edward found himself pinned against the tiled wall of the dirty bathroom as Greed pulled his hips forward forcibly, and felt Greed rub himself against his inner thigh.

Edward gave a startled gasp, and that's when everything snapped together, Greed was on him, pinning him, kissing him forcibly, rubbing his…_Thing_ against his own, and no one was going to help him, he was alone and he had to do something!

"Enough!" Edward roared, bringing his knee up into—and between—Greed's knees, and heard him give a loud and painful grunt as he watched Greed fall to his knees on the bathroom floor, and Edward, for the life of him, couldn't find it in his power to do anything else, he just spun on his heel and bolted out of the bathroom door.

Never looking back even when he heard Greed swearing and shouting at him.

He merely bolted it and pushed passed so many drunk bodies that he amazed himself at the sudden strength he had. Now why didn't he have the strength back in the bathroom to push Greed off and punch the hell out of him?

Right, he felt incredibly drunk, powerless, and dizzy. He didn't know what was happening until he felt Greed's…

And he shivered in disgust. That was his first kiss, his very first kiss and he shared it with someone who tried to take advantage of him in a _bathroom_ _stall_ of all the places to have a first kiss...And he kissed another _guy_ for that matter!

Never again was he going out in a bar, never again was he going to do anything Envy said, he was never going out into L.A, not with the likes of Ling or with the likes of Envy most of all. This was all Envy's fault. Everything.

"Hey! Runt! Where'ya—"

"—fuck you Envy!" Edward shouted, pushing Envy out of his way as he snatched his sweater from the red leather booth and hurriedly spun around. "How come you didn't tell me that my coke was spiked? I was inside the bathroom almost puking my guts out and I didn't even know what was happening until Greed—" He cut himself short then and shook his head fast, as though in denial with himself as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

He pushed passed a wide eyed Envy and didn't bother making eye contact with the guy.

"Move it!" Edward shouted as he began weaving through many bodies of people and pushed around so many drunks that he lost count at how many he had managed to push over.

As he ran out of the double doors of the bar called "The Devil's Nest" and surprising the bouncer named "Jumbo", he all but threw himself down the front porch steps of the bar and ran down the streets of L.A.

* * *

**And there it was :P, now, I don't wanna be a bug and sound desperate, but can you dudes give me some tips or insights, anything really for reviews? Lol! I gotta know who's still with me on this story of mine -.-**

**That will be all!**

**Live long and prosper.**

****_-Lero.15_


	10. Street Spirit

**For those of you hoping for a long chapter well, sorry to disappoint! :L Even I had no idea this chapter was short until I updated and shit...Oh well, can't have them 8,000 words or less all the time eh? I think the next chapter will have the time skip I've been mentioning earlier :) so that's my only heads up on this story, and that...Actually never mind! Just keep you reading now! :3**

* * *

Edward still couldn't see straight, his eyes were constantly scanning his entire surroundings and he hurriedly whipped his head in every direction when he caught even the slightest hint of movement, his senses were on high alert relentlessly, he didn't give them a break.

The only time he did, was when he ran into a nearby alley way and puked out every single contents he had residing inside his stomach.

And the coke, as he recently learned, was spiked and therefore, he was drunk.

So drunk.

He didn't know what he was doing, or where he was going, maybe he got left behind, maybe he left someone else behind, maybe he was going to throw up again, he remembered throwing up at least, but he can't remember where it was he was going, where he lived, and what that disgusting feeling was in the back of his head.

And, for the life of him, had no idea what that constant shrill ringing noise was, and the ticklish feeling he had on his left ass cheek. It tickled, like someone was fondling his ass. Suddenly terrified, he turned around and looked down, to find that his ass was glowing.

"Wha'tha fuck?" He slurred, squinting his golden eyes down to his left ass cheek, it WAS glowing. "My celler-ma-phone!" He rejoiced, slapping a hand to his cheek as he clumsily pulled his cell out of his back pocket.

Once he grabbed hold of the cell and pulled it out, he whipped the cell to his face, only to find that his eyes weren't going to let him read the caller I.D on the front of his cell phone. Sighing in disdain at being drunk, and that he was unable to see straight, he pushed the button.

"What?" He snapped. Then smirked. "I'm sorry…I meant…What…?" He asked, a little more sheepishly, as if to prove that he was being innocent, he shuffled his feet together and put on an innocent looking grin.

Which would fool no one, if someone was even around to witness the fake smile.

"Brat! Where the fuck did you go?! You suddenly swear in my face and then fucking ditch? Where are you so I can yell at your stupid looking face!"

"Envy…? What are you doing in my ass?"

"….What?"

"You called my ass! It vibrated for you!" Edward smiled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Where are you?"

Edward looked around, realizing he was still walking even when he was talking on the phone with Envy, and realized…He was lost, and it was extremely dark, save for the blinking streetlight currently hanging over his bright blonde head. He knew he was in L.A…But in which part…Was confusing, scary, and mind boggling.

Where did he go? And where WAS he?

"Hello? Runt? Are you even there?"

"E-Envy…" Edward—if he was sober at the moment—would've swore at himself and regret ever answering the damn question Envy asked of him, cause the moment he answered—in his drunk idled mind—everything didn't make sense and he didn't care, and he answered Envy's question, his voice shook, and he choked on his own sob that managed to escape his cold, chapped lips.

"Envy…I-I'm sho' schared and c-cold. I'm far away…" Edward didn't know what he meant, and he didn't even know what he was going to say. His mouth and head just formed those words and out they came.

"Far away? You're lost aren't you? GOD!"

Envy sounded pissed, and Edward felt that it was his fault, now feeling scared, cold, and bad, Edward sniffled and choked on another sob.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized, and he meant it. It was his fault he was lost, why he ran away in the first place he didn't even remember. But he just knew somehow, everything this night had to offer was his own damn fault.

He heard a sigh, and he flinched, he forgot he was still holding the phone to his ear like a life line and that Envy was on the other end.

"I'm going to find you…So don't go anywhere! I swear to God that if I find you the next day dead, then I'll be the one you're going to haunt I just know it!"

Edward couldn't help it, he laughed, and giggled, and snorted.

He heard on the other end a small breezy chuckle, as if Envy couldn't hold back his own laughter.

"Whatever, I'll find you. And I'll take you back home, then you'll be—"

Home. Hohenhiem. He couldn't be seen with Envy.

"NO!" Edward shouted into the cell phone, hearing Envy curse under his breath on the other end. "Don' take me back home! Hohenhiem will bitch! An' Al 'ill be mad!"

"Well then where the fuck are you going to go?"

"With you! Take me back to y_our _place!" Edward shouted, then smiled and laughed loudly into the cell. "Tha' sounds dirty…Envy is takin' me back to his place! Hee hee!" He giggled, holding his side with a free arm and giggling madly into his cell phone.

Hearing on the other end a snort and a muttered, "Shut up."

"I'm going to find you, so stay where ever you are and stay in the light! I'll find you. Don't go anywhere squirt!"

"Am not small! I is simply…Still growing!" Edward hiccupped into the cell before hanging up and growling under his breath as he stomped his way to the light post and pressed his back against the streetlamp, holding himself and hanging his head in defeat. Call done.

Now he felt a tad bit better.

Envy…He sounded so sure that he was going to find him. And he believed that Envy WAS going to find him. Then he'll be warm again, and not drunk, and not be alone anymore.

Alone…

Looking up, Edward noticed for the first time in a long time, even when he was drunk at the moment, that he has always been alone and it had mostly always been his fault because of it. Alphonse was there, thank God he still had his brother there to keep him alive, and sane for that matter.

But he still didn't feel right, inside he felt as though a big chunk of his life suddenly disappeared and never existed, maybe he started to feel truly alone and empty when his mother got ill and suddenly, she was gone…Maybe it was that…

Or maybe it all started when his mother DID leave, but then someone else just as important came into the picture.

Yeah…Maybe…And it was maybe back then that he realized he was starting to trust again because of it, and that he was beginning to smile from the bottom of his heart once again, that he didn't have to hurt anymore, although the pain of his mother was still there rearing its ugly depressing head, but it hadn't become so unbearable as it had been before, and maybe it was then that he noticed that he had a true best friend to actually call him that…Until he suddenly left.

Just like his mother.

The next day, he was gone.

Just like her.

And it was maybe at that time he didn't feel so empty, so alone, so petrified of others. But now, as time passed, as people came and gone, that he actually realized he WAS alone, and maybe that's how it was supposed to be, right? Him always being alone? Wasn't it always supposed to stay that way?

So who was Envy the one to suddenly change that? And Ling for that matter?

Why those two? What suddenly made him change his mind and actually made him start to think?

Edward looked down at his sneakers, as though they suddenly became the most interesting things alive on earth, his heart still felt the same as it always been, cold, like ice, and un-thawing, but somewhere deep in his head, he felt a throbbing, maybe it was the alcohol in his system, or maybe it was the fact that suddenly two people were doing anything in their power just to be his "Friends" and that he suddenly felt, not so lonely but not quite THERE and READY to suddenly have friends in his life again who he can trust.

Because out there, no one could be trusted.

Like Ling and Envy.

He couldn't trust those two.

"At least not yet", is what his mind kept repeating and screaming at him stubbornly.

Edward didn't know how long he had his back pressed flush against the cold steel streetlamp post for, and he didn't even know how long he's been zoning out on his sneakers for, but when he looked up, he saw one single bright light in the distance, and from the loud obnoxious rumbling and screeching it made, it was Envy's loud motorcycle.

And then, before he knew it, he was sitting behind Envy on his bike and clinging onto him for dear life as they zigzagged and sped around corners. Breathing in Envy's scent of alcohol, and motorcycle exhaust, it stunk, but somehow, Envy made it comfortable.

And that was all Edward could remember before he fell asleep, holding Envy with both his arms and resting his head against the soft, yet muscular, back with Envy's long green hair constantly tickling his nose.

0.o.0.o.0.

It was the morning after, and Edward, for the life of him, couldn't seem to _quite_ remember what he had done last night.

He remembers leaving his apartment…And with—God what a stupid decision—with Envy…Then they went into town, and from there that's all his hurting, throbbing, hung-over feeling mind could conjure up.

So he continued to lay in bed, covers thrown over his head as he softly groaned to himself. His head seriously did hurt, like he'd been hit in the head by a hammer.

'Experienced that way too many times to count…'

Edward thought to himself, the first time was when he and Alphonse were playing in the garage, Alphonse pushed him too roughly while they were pretending to be "Super-Ninja's" and banged into a nearby shelf where a hammer fell from above and clocked him in the head, and good God_damn_ did that ever hurt. Then the second time—

"Hey brat, push over, and quit hogging all the damn covers!" He heard a lithe voice hiss from beside him.

So he screamed, like a girl, and scrambled away from the bed.

Fell on his ass, where he screamed more for the fact that a startled and half naked Alphonse screamed from his bed, and from there on, Edward's life seemed to flash before his eyes—And by "Life" he meant what all happened the night before—Going to the bar called "The Devil's Nest", the drinking, walking around trying to find a bathroom, and then Greed, pushing his tongue into his mouth and the pushing of bodies and the confused yet slightly excited moans that escaped his ravaged and alcohol scented mouth.

And dear God, he remembered running after that.

Edward held his head painfully inside his hands and groaned louder. Screaming certainly didn't help at _all_ with his headache, but it did manage to express his bewilderment at finding Envy had _stayed_ the night at his place, and was found in the exact same bed with him.

"Will you brats shut the hell up? It's only 7 in the morning!" Envy hissed again, holding a pillow to his head as he grumbled and cursed under the blankets thrown haphazardly over his messy bed head.

"Envy? What the hell are you doing here?" Alphonse squeaked from his side of the room as he shielded his naked torso from the eyes that have long been covered.

And Edward shot up from the floor at that shocked and confused statement, when Alphonse was seriously pissed off, or scared for that matter, he swore, and loudly.

That would only lead to Hohenhiem storming into the room and demanding what the fuck is up with his house hold.

And Edward definitely didn't want that happening, so shooting up from the floor, he quietly hushed Alphonse by holding a finger to his lips and glaring at him right in the eyes.

"Not now Alphonse…" Edward whispered, then glaring at the mound of blankets which Envy placed himself under, he stalked over to the bed and threw the blankets off in haste.

And he squeaked—or maybe it was a squeal?—at the sight he found, Envy only in his dark purple boxers as his naked back—and surprisingly breathtaking legs—was revealed.

"Wha'tha fuck brat? It's fucking freezing! Gimme the blankets!" Envy roared as he flipped himself over and sat up with a sour look to his pissed off expression as he held out his hand expectantly.

Edward, still shielding his eyes, shook his head rapidly as he pointed to where he thought was the door—but was actually the closet—and hissed a shaky. "Get out of my house before Hohenhiem sees you! And, God I can't believe I'm saying this but, put some clothes on first!"

Envy smirked and laid himself comfortably on top of Edward's sheets, where he only posed himself by holding his head in a hand and laying the free arm around his narrow waist. "And why would I do that? I like it here." Envy smiled sweetly.

Which only made Alphonse roll his eyes, and _passionately _at that. "Ed is right…But can I ask?" Alphonse paused, waiting for Edward's head to nod, then continued, "What the flying fuck _are_ you doing here?" Alphonse said, knitting his eyebrows together in true confusion.

The Envy part was confusing, but seeing Edward with his shirt on but with his pants off, and seeing Envy almost _completely_ naked, was what got his mind racing with insufferable and perplexing thoughts, was his brother gay? And gay for Envy at that?

"Alphonse, I know what you're thinking, and that is completely disgusting." Edward said from behind his hand, peeking through his fingers to look his brother in the eye. "But this is _not_ what it looks like, if you really want to know…" Edward dropped his hands and sighed heavily. "I…Went drinking last night." He mumbled, scratching his head uncomfortably as he looked down to his bare feet.

Then blinked and noticed something. "This isn't my shirt…" He said, pinching the dark fabric between his fingers as he peered closely at it.

"It's mine, you wouldn't shut up unless I gave it to you last-night." Envy piped up from inspecting his nails.

"Why are you even here?!" Edward raised his voice. Clenching his hands tightly.

Envy hummed under his breath. "I was too tired to drive all the way to the other side of town, so I just crashed here." He said, shrugging his shoulders as he put up his hands. "Pretty comfortable bed, but you hogged most of the room and kicked me in the back, _twice_." Envy pouted, pursing his lip.

Edward bristled at the annoyingly casual façade. "Will you shut up? You are NOT making this any better! In fact!" Edward snapped from behind his clenched teeth. "Will you put your pants on and get out of my house before Hohenhiem—"

The door to the Elric brother's room bursted open with a loud slam as a frazzled Hohenhiem came bounding in holding a bat aloft in his tightly clenched hands. "What's the matter? I heard Alphonse scream and then heard you yelling!" Hohenhiem said, swishing the bat back and forth in the air as he looked around madly.

Both Edward and Alphonse's back stiffened in fear as the both of them noticed their father's eyes widen at the sight of Envy—for the fact that he was almost naked—was on his sons bed, and both their minds raced with the possible out-come of a totally awkward conversation their father will touch upon.

"Not you again." Hohenhiem grumbled as he lowered his bat, slinging it over his shoulder instead as he narrowed his eyes at the boy—who looked so much like a teenage girl with clothes on, but when he's only in his boxers now…He didn't quite think so anymore—and he turned his piercing eyes back to his short blonde son.

Who looked scared, yet a blazing determination torched his golden colored eyes, he had to give him credit for not backing down by just turning tail and leave, so he lowered his bat and rested it against the doors frame and sighed in exasperation.

"Son…Edward. What were you doing out so late at night?" Hohenhiem asked, his voice calm and steady as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Edward flinched and looked up to Hohenhiem with shock filling his eyes. "How'd you know I snuck out last night?" Edward asked.

Envy scoffed and rolled over in the bed to plant his bare feet on the floor. "You aren't exactly 'stealthy' pipsqueak, your loud, especially that mouth of yours. Practically yelling last night." Envy sniffed and looked towards Alphonse, "I'm just surprised you slept through all that noise brat number 2." Envy sneered.

Alphonse glowered silently and turned his head away with a grumble.

Hohenhiem put up his hand to silence the on-coming arguments and pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand as he sighed more heavily. "Look, Envy—"

Both Edward and Alphonse held their breath for their yelling angry voices.

"—I'm glad your friends with Edward, but I gotta make some ground rules, since this rightfully MY house hold…" Hohenhiem stated, lifting his head to look at the now dressing Envy with determination, as if challenging him to say other-wise. "I have to say first, you don't come here, at almost 1 o'clock in the morning for Edward, take him out and not taking him back home until early tin the morning, and you definitely need to know how to respect my sons, and me for that matter, while you are visiting here. And secondly, if you plan on staying the night, please sleep on the couch, its big enough to fit five people to sleep on it." Hohenhiem stated, thumbing behind his shoulder. Then a small reassuring smile was directed to his puzzled looking eldest son. "I'm not going to question why he's in your bed…Or the fact that he's almost naked," He quirked an eyebrow to Envy, who stuck out his tongue and continued dressing, he shook his blonde head and took a step towards Edward to pat his head. "But it's good to see you made a friend…Next time though, if you sneak out again, and at night," His voice addressed, anger stifled away yet again, "You're going to be grounded, for a two weeks, and Envy won't be coming here again until I say so. That goes for you too Alphonse, when you make a friend, same rules apply." He said, his voice hard and eyes serious.

He almost danced in a happy circle when both his sons nodded their heads, and said in quiet voices and equally as serious as he, a timid "Yes sir", but Edward's of course, was more reluctant than Alphonse's agreement, but Ed _did_ flick his gold eyes up at him as he nodded his head. And that's all he needed to know that they agreed to his terms.

So Hohenhiem nodded his head at the two and made a move towards the door. "I can admit, I'm terrible at cooking, never cooked a damn thing in my life before…" He said, chuckling nervously as he scratched his messy blonde head. "So for future warning this morning, I'm going to make an attempt at whipping up some pancakes, if you lot are interested in eating breakfast before going to school then come to the kitchen." He smiled as he grabbed his bat and opened the door, not before turning to look over his shoulder, "Oh, and to pile a warning on top of another one, it wreaks like alcohol in here, I suggest you take a shower, then let Envy use the shower after you if you both don't want to be kicked out of school, next time, don't go out drinking, especially in L.A." Hohenhiem said, his voice dropping to a warning. 'Because I won't hesitate to harm _anyone _who threaten you boys. Not while I'm here and still alive." And with that little tid bit of threatening in the early morning, Hohenhiem closed the door as he exited to make breakfast for his trouble making boys.

Shaking his head with a quiet chuckle.

'He's exactly like me when I was his age.'

Hohenhiem smiled, then scratched his chin. "Hopefully he has more brains than I ever did at that age." He said, pursing his lips sourly at the fresh thought.

Back in the Elric brother's room, they all stared at the door in silence.

"Did your dad just threaten me?" Envy piped up, glaring at the door with malice, hoping the door would burst into flames and hit Hohenhiem right in the head.

Edward sighed and put a hand to his hip. "He did…What makes him think I'll listen to him?" He grumbled.

Alphonse scowled. "You heard him Edward, we _are_ the ones that live in this apartment with him, he _is_ our dad, and he has a good reason to be protective…He made a good point too…This is L.A, more people in this city than our last home in Phoenix." Alphonse said, slowly placing both his feet on the cold floor boards and hopped out of bed to crack his back. "Besides, he needs our help, he can't cook, I'll teach him." He smiled at the thought as he slipped on his baggy sweat shirt and walked towards the door.

Only to wrinkle his nose at the sudden repulsive smell he caught lingering in the air and gagged at the familiar scent. "Dad's right, you guys stink like alcohol, please do me a favor and _bathe_."

"Shut up you damn know it all!" Edward snapped, Envy tossing him a pillow which he caught in mid-flight and threw it to his brother, who only laughed madly as he ran and dodged the pillow as he successfully made his way out the door to his bedroom and slammed it behind him.

Envy sniffed and buckled his pants, finally satisfied with his jeans. "Both your family members talk too much, I never get this kind of shit at my place, I usually wake up with arguing and shouting from my foster parents as my little brother Wrath throws shit around in my room with Greed bitching at me in my own room, tch! Should've just took you to my place just so you can see first-hand what I'm talking about." Envy muttered, glaring at the floor this time.

Edward raised an eyebrow at the suddenly chatty sounding Envy, but said nothing, instead he peeled out of Envy's shirt and handed it back to him as he plucked his own shirt from the headboard of his black bedframe.

"You have a little brother? Didn't know that…And your house sounds delightful. Such a beautiful family bond happening there." Edward joked, but he did feel slightly bad that Envy had to live in the same house-hold as _Greed_.

That guy just thoroughly creep's him the hell out…And that just went up ten-fold from what he remembered from last night…God…His first kiss!

Now suddenly embarrassed, and disgusted.

Edward held his face after pulling on his shirt and whined loudly into both his hands. "Fuuuuuck…It's gonna be fucking shitty going to school…" He groaned again and slapped both his hands to his sides and growled lowly in his throat. "Damn it…"

Envy raised an eyebrow as he pulled his shirt over his head, "What's eatin' you shrimp?"

"I'm not a shrimp! And it's nothing!" Edward snapped, glaring at Envy and turning on his heel to exit his room. "Take a shower before me, there's already clean towels in the bathroom, just don't take half an hour! Other smelly people have to use it too!" Edward informed him with a scowl thrown over his shoulder as he opened the door and left it wide open to loudly stomp his way down the hallway, heading straight for the kitchen as he grumbled.

'I have to keep that kiss…Thing…A secret…No one should EVER find out about that…That means…Oh fuck me...'

Edward bemoaned in his head at the idea. _'I have to talk to Greed today…But he won't talk to me after what I think I did, did I sack him? Or was it a delightfully satisfying dream?' _Edward thought, then shrugged. _'Oh well…But Greed probably won't forgive me easily after that, I should bribe him then, then convince him to NOT tell other people about what happened. Yeah, I just have to get over the embarrassment, and face him today.' _Now determined for the day, he cracked his knuckles and stormed into the kitchen.

Behind him, Envy rolled his eyes and looked behind him out towards the balcony door's opened curtain window. Watching as the last of the sun's rays peeked out from behind the tallest building and cascading the entire room with a warm orange glow.

"Wonder what their thinking about, they probably don't even notice me not home." Envy scowled, glaring at the sun as though it was its fault for his family sucking major balls, and made his way towards the door. His family never gave two-shits, what could possibly change that? Nothing. That's why he stopped caring a long time ago.

* * *

**I recently fell back in love with a song :) In fact I'm listening to it right meow! :D hee hoo...**

**I have no idea why I said that ._. haha! Anyways, that's all I have to say :) and DON'T WORRY! The next chapter won't be as short as this one I can tell you that now! And that I'll be updating a little sooner than necessary just so you guys know! XB**

**Review, and all that shit when you get the time :)**


	11. Shame On You

**Hello there! :D it's a bright and beautiful day down here in...This place...(Shifty eyes) How many of you are stalkers? o_O  
Lol I'm only kiddin' :3 don't take it to the heart and that shit you call "Emotions"...Did I hurt your feelers? :P  
I'm done (-_-)  
Well this is the eleventh-Jesus...Story made it this far?-chapter! :D  
And I would like to thank everyone that has been with me so far!**

**A big "thank you!" and "Hoorahs!" goes out to...  
****Vedisdragon-Your words inspire me O_O *Creepy wide eyes***  
**Joker Oak**  
**fluffy34**  
**Jessica McCulley**  
**Akumu no Tenshi-Although it was only ONE review, I still appreciate them :3**  
**YukiFenikkusu  
**** . -Same goes for you! -^0^-**

**And last but not least!  
****MissiB**!-You've been with me since day one :3 or was it two? who knows! You're awesome though! *Starts clapping!*

**And that will be all :) thank you for reading!**

**Oh!**

**Beware the "Self-Servicing" O_O ... You'll know what I mean (7.7) *sly smile***

* * *

That day, Edward, after Chemistry class was over, said a quick "catch up with you later," to both Ling and Envy, separately of course.

Edward got a hunch that the both of them hated each other, so he kept being friends with the both of them a secret for now, because he had other shit to deal with, and with somebody else.

Greed.

So after excusing himself from the two other psychopaths, he made a beeline down the hall to where he saw Greed walking down, and apologized profusely to the students he accidentally elbowed on his trip down the crowded hallways, until finally, he saw Greed heading down the stairs to the back-doors of the school, gulping in fear and anxiety, he tightened his grip on his back-pack and headed down the stairs to meet with Greed.

'He doesn't even know I'm behind him, he didn't even look behind him once, isn't he nervous at being caught ditching class to go somewhere?'

Then Edward scolded himself for even thinking of the bastard, and continued to watch Greed's muscular form exit from the backdoors of the school and watched as the pure black steel door shut with a loud click behind him.

Pursing his lip at his damned luck, he sighed heavily through his nose and picked up his pace towards the backdoors, pushing them open with multiple loud noises as he gently closed the door behind him.

Looking around, he saw no one, not even Greed's familiar head of dark spikey hair anywhere, quirking an eyebrow at Greed suddenly disappearing from his vision, he started walking towards the side of the school, until he heard murmured voices just further towards the direction he was just heading in and stopped in mid-step.

'Damn, Greed was meeting up with someone…That means I can't talk to him if he's not alone…Who is he talking so quietly to?'

Now curious as to who in their right mind would ever talk to Greed so willingly, he slowly stalked his way closer to the side of the school building, now hearing the voices just beyond the wall, he peeked ever so silently from around the corner and felt his heart stutter to a startling stop inside his chest.

Greed was there, but no one was with him, he was merely talking into his cell phone and yelling at someone on the other side animatedly. Edward listened closely to what it was Greed was hissing through clenched teeth as he kept taking sharp inhales of his cigarette held tightly between his thumb and forefinger.

"Enough Wrath! And quit your bitching and crying! No one is gonna feel sorry for you! Now shut up and quit throwing the gerbils around in class then you psychotic kid if you don't want to be yelled at!" Then he angrily ended the call with a string of curses as he shoved the pure black cell phone into his back pocket on his right ass cheek of his jeans with a frustrated sigh.

Sighing in relief, and anxiety, Ed stepped out from behind the corner of the school and waved his hand. "Yo…Greed." Edward greeted, slapping his waving hand down to his jeans pocket and shoving both his hands into his black skinny jeans with a sour look to his expression.

Greed turned his head into Edward's direction, and Ed noticed for a split second, Greed's dark eyes widened slightly before they schooled and replaced his surprise with a cool smirk. "Hey short stuff, w'sup? Came for a drag?" He asked, offering the short blonde his own half smoked cigarette with a toothy grin.

Edward shook his head with a scowl. "Don't smoke, and I'm not short! But I wouldn't mind talking to you."

"'Bout what?" Greed slurred, now looking uninterested as he rested his back against the brick wall of the school building and exhaling the smoke loudly from his lips, watching as they disappeared into the air in front of his eyes.

Edward walked closer, well as close as he wanted to get, which was a good several feet away as he rested his own back against the side of the school with a sigh. "'Bout last night…" Edward reluctantly replied.

Greed chuckled darkly and turned his head towards Edward, who looked over his own shoulder to glare daggers at him.

Greed only continued to smirk. "You mean when you kicked me in the balls for giving you a good time?"

Edward cursed himself to hell for blushing at that awkward—and casually put—statement and turned his head away all too quickly to hide his reddening face. "N-yes! I mean! It wasn't good!" Edward defended himself, he did hear himself moan, maybe he did have fun?

Shaking his head from those horribly disgusting thoughts, he pointed a finger at Greed as he schooled his expression. "I was drunk and you took my moment of stupidity and used it against me, you forced your tongue in my mouth, and I kneed you in the nads not kick them! Even _I_ know that's a cheap shot." Edward sniffed, offended. "I guess I came to say, let's just forget that ever happened, we were both drunk and didn't know what the fuck was happening, I'm willing to forget if you do." Edward quickly reasoned, he just wanted to put that horrible and embarrassing first kiss experience behind him and move on.

Greed turned his head back to Ed and pulled the cigarette back to his lips, wrapping his lips at the end of the cancer stick and sucking a good long drag before pulling it out of his lips and walked over towards Edward.

Who stubbornly stood his ground, waiting for an argument or a fight of some kind.

Greed stopped, just a mere three inches apart from the shorter teenager, who's face barely reached the middle of his chest, as he blew the smoke out from his lips with a smirk, and held the cigarette in his other hand. "Who say's I wanted to forget? Those sounds you made…" And Greed licked his lips excitedly at the thought as he hummed a low purr. "I can still hear them in my head…Although, it did hurt my feelings a little when you sacked me for giving you the best kiss of your life." Greed said, pouting his lips, only to smile once again when he noticed the quickly spreading blush ghosting Ed's face to the tips of his ears.

"Yeah, there are first experiences and first kisses, and then there's YOU." Edward hissed, crossing his arms angrily over his chest as he glared up into Greed's smug looking eyes. "And YOU shouldn't have been my first kiss Greed, you took that away from me, took advantage of me while I was drunk. Please, just let me forget it, and don't ever talk about that _kiss_ to anyone." Edward half begged, half threatened as he scowled up at Greed, waiting for his answer as patiently as he could without breaking noses.

Or breaking Greed's nose for that matter.

Who tilted his head down, cigarette still lit and held between his pursed lips as he narrowed his eyes, "No shit? That was your first kiss?" Greed sounded taken aback and skeptical. "So your saying, I was your first kiss?"

Edward's blush darkened considerably and looked down shamefully at his shoes. "Shut up, just promise me you won't tell anyone about that night, and then I won't tell anyone that you kissed a guy, who's younger than you, and who still kicked you in the balls and managed to dropped you." Edward challenged, his determination back again inside his blazing eyes as he looked back up to Greed with a sneer.

Greed smirked back and chuckled lowly. "You think I care you tell everyone I kissed another guy? Everyone knows that I basically go around from woman to woman, and every once in a while, jump from guy to guy when I want to, and they wouldn't give a fuck whether you dropped me or not, because by then, they would already be laughing at you for being drunk and having your first kiss with someone like _ME_."

Edward gulped and took a step back.

Greed's sadistic smirk never left his face as he took a drag and step closer. "So don't threaten me for doing something you obviously enjoyed pipsqueak, the story would reach no one's gossiping ears if it involves _ME_." Greed placed a hand onto Edward's shoulder and he pushed the short teenager to the wall and held him at arms-length with a smile.

"Now, about you sacking me, I'll punish you alright, but don't worry, I won't damage that pretty face of yours, your too beautiful to hurt." Greed said, smiling happily as he tilted his head to the side, smoke still hanging from the side of his smiling lips.

Edward blushed, "How old are you?" He had to ask, he was curious.

Greed chuckled and blew smoke out. "19, almost 20 in a few more weeks."

"So, why would a guy like you, who's almost _twenty_, be interested in a _fifteen year-old boy_ like _me_, and call me good looking?" Edward asked, hand gripping Greed's wrist in a painful grasp, which held him onto his shoulder and pressed firmly to the wall of the school.

Greed blinked incredulously, as though he just realized it himself, or that he just couldn't believe Edward didn't know what he was talking about himself. Then he smiled and extended his other free arm out, to grab Edward's chin in his hand.

"I didn't call you _'good-looking'_ I called you '_beautiful_'." Greed said, pulling his face down to Edward and pulled the younger teenager's chin he held in his hand towards him.

And Edward was kissed yet again, his mind going blank and his arms dropping to his sides limply, the hand that was once gripping Greed's wrist tightly went slack, and slowly fell from the wrist as his eyes went wide in shock.

The first time, he barely had recognition of what it felt like, not to mention what it _tasted_ like, but _this_ could count as his very first kiss, now that he was stone cold sober and could remember it as clear as day.

So technically, _this was his first kiss_, and with the same person. Greed…

Who was now stroking his chin with his thumb and making soft purring noises as he kissed. Edward finally regained his senses and pushed back, only to bang his red clothed back against the bricks of the school and for Greed to move forward with him.

They banged noses, but Greed still didn't relinquish Edward of his lips as he shoved his tongue into his mouth once again, and felt the shorter teen shiver in his hands and dip his head back further, as if allowing him full access.

Edward felt the tongue, and shivered on impulse, it was odd, kissing someone, it was all so new. And he couldn't believe what it made him feel, his senses were on high alert, yet he still couldn't think of a reason to care, what was only happening _now,_ seemed to swarm his thoughts, the tongue on his own, the feeling of lips on his, the slickness of the kiss, and the soft feel of warm hands on his hip and the other under his chin. It was oddly…Amazing.

But this was Greed, it shouldn't have felt that way, it shouldn't have rendered him speechless and dumbfounded, and it definitely shouldn't have made him crave for more.

As if reading his thoughts, Greed slowly pulled his lips away with a smirk, taking one last drag of his neglected cigarette only to throw it to the ground seconds later and stomp on it with his booted foot. "Now, think of _that_ as your first kiss shorty, the other one didn't matter. And don't worry, I won't be saying a word about this to anyone, keep your mouth shut and I will too." Greed said, spinning on his heel and heading back towards where the both of them had come from, but then stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, and keep your lips shut too, those lips of yours are _mine_ now. No one else can kiss you like I did." Greed stated, a sadistic and cruel smile lighting his features as he turned around and heading back to the school with a simple wave of his hand.

Edward stayed behind, just so that he wouldn't be questioned by anyone—namely an annoyingly curious Ling—where it was he had gone, and why he was seen with Greed of all people, so he laid his back against the brick wall and pressed his fingers to his tingling lips. They felt warm still, and his mouth had the lingering taste of cigarettes and nicotine, and he when he licked his lips, he could taste and feel the wetness of the little trace of saliva left from Greed's own tongue.

Now that was a first kiss.

"Experienced…" Edward whispered, then his eyes widened and he swore to the world at the top of his lungs at his stupidity yet again. Now he's keeping even _more_ secrets from people, and Alphonse on top of that.

And he just been kissed by Greed…Again.

He groaned and hung his head. "I'm so stupid…But at least that's been taken care of." Edward muttered, he looked back up from his shoes and made his back-pack comfortable on his shoulder then headed back towards the schools back doors with a frown pressed firm on his face.

"Now, if only I could take care of a few more things." Edward grumbled, playing with his braid absentmindedly on his way back to the back doors.

"And stop kissing boys…" Edward whispered, a blush quickly spreading across his face as he shook his head rapidly from side to side.

0.o.0.o.0

_August 19th, 2013._

_Monday._

It has been ten days since Edward had last been seen with Envy by Hohenhiem, and it has been ten days since Alphonse had last saw his brother look so thoroughly troubled, now; as weeks and days passed by, the both of them were just happy to see Edward still going to school with less troubles than usual, and glad to know he still had "Friends" he could call.

But what they didn't know was that it has ten days since Edward had a sleep over with Envy—but for that he was thankful for—and it had been ten days since his whole first-kiss-experience-all-over-again with Greed had taken place, and finally, it has been ten whole days since Ed last had a week of time to himself since Ling has grown and was stuck to him like glue.

What mostly revolved around his life as of recent was a routine of: Ling in the morning, Envy for a couple hours before lunch-break, Al for lunch-break, Greed's staring from Chemistry for a good half-hour, Ling for the afternoon classes, and a short couple minutes of Ling and Envy after school.

And what the both of them didn't know, was that Edward has been "friends" with the both of them and is still keeping it a secret from them both since the third day of them knowing one another.

And Edward had also been keeping his and Greed's kiss a secret too.

And also keeping idle secrets on top of those bigger secrets, like his and Ling's secret "Chill spot" as Ling has deemed to call it, which wasn't a secret at all since anyone could walk pass and easily spot them hanging out under the bridge with the water flowing freely from it. And he is still keeping his and Envy's secret get togethers in "The Devil's Nest" a secret to Hohenhiem and Ling both.

So now that all of those secrets are out of the way, and are thoroughly mulled over, Edward groaned lightly and rolled over inside his bed, wondering what to do today, it was after school, and Alphonse and Hohenhiem both headed out to town to pick up some food from some restaurant after they were planning on going to go see a movie that is.

Why didn't he want to go? Because he was still pissed at Hohenhiem for giving him rules in a house that felt like a prison to begin with, and because all these secrets he's keeping from others are starting to get on his nerves and are making him more on edge than normal and he's worrying about bad karma as Ling as taught him, was a real pain in the ass once all the lies you've told caught up with you and bit you right in the ass.

So now, he just laid on his bed, hair pooling around his shoulders and spread in long straight strands along his white pillow case as he dressed in only his boxers and his favorite baggy black shirt, with sleeves three sizes too big as the bottom of the shirt almost touched below his knees but not quite so, since, yenno, he was still "growing", he was starting to question about whether or not that is actually true anymore, the last time he remembered he grew, was when he hit puberty, and that was three years ago, and he was 13 at the time.

"Fifteen and still the same height since I was thirteen…" Ed grumbled, pursing his bottom lips as he sighed heavily in disdain and sat up straight from the bed, looking towards his cell and plucking it from his night stand, pressing the bottom and seeing that it was only a quarter after seven.

Just as he was about to click the button to automatically shut the screen down, a new messaged flashed on the screen and the ringtone whistled happily out of the small speakers at the bottom of his phone.

Narrowing his eyes at the screen, he read that it was from Ling.

_"Hey! Just wondering if I could come up and see you? (: I'm bored and have no one to hug ): *Sniffles sadly*."_

Edward rolled his eyes and punched in the reply. "No. I'm busy."

Not two seconds later.

_"With_ _what? HIM? Oh! That's a knee slapper! XD"_

Edward blushed and growled angrily typing madly away. "Fuck you! And I'm busy with my thoughts! Can't a man have some peace and quiet for once? I see you every day!"

_"So? You know you miss me and my sexiness that is Ling Yao (; and because you wouldn't turn away your BEST FRIEND who is already at your front door now would you?_"

"Wha?" Edward said, confused, as he was about to reply back three loud banging noises erupted in the entire apartment and he heard it echo down the hall from where he sat in his bedroom.

"Babe! Y'know ya miss me! Love me! Baaaaabe…!"

And that was what could be heard throughout the entire apartment building, a crazy Asian yelling at his front door, and calling him that nickname Ling kept forcing on him.

Edward bristled at that degrading name and jumped out of bed to silence that yelling and shouting from the long-haired fifteen year-olds trap.

Stomping towards the door, Ling giggled happily at getting Edward mad, and lounged casually against the door frame and pressed his smirk to his face.

Once the door opened wide, and out revealed a pissed looking blonde shrimp from the other side of the doorway, Ling's smirk widened considerably as he launched himself at the pouting shorter teenager.

"Oh!~ Edward! You're too adorable!" Ling cooed, wrapping his arms around Edward, who immediately began struggling inside his grip and made growling noises under his breath.

"Ling, let me go…Before I bite your ear off!" Edward roared, so tempted to actually follow that morbid idea.

Ling let the squirming shrimp go in haste and watched as the teen fell to the floor on his ass with a smile. "Oops, sorry there Eddie!" Ling stated, smiling down to the grumbling teenager as he held out his offering hand.

Edward glared at the hand offered to him and smacked it away. "I don't need your help...Squinty." He snapped as he pushed himself off the floor and dusted his sore rump with his hands.

Ling finally took the time to acknowledge the way Edward was so casually dressed, it may be 4:30 in the evening, but Edward looked like he was all ready for bed.

Ling blinked down at the choice of clothing, and felt a sly smile slowly spread its way across his face as he looked at the un-clothed legs of Edward Elric and the ten-sizes-too-big-shirt he chose to wear. And the poor shrimp didn't eve realize the long-haired teenager was staring for he was too busy _still _mocking him and threatening him about sexual harassment or something along those lines.

"Wow Ed...!" Ling exclaimed, bright smile on his face.

Edward quirked a skeptical eyebrow. "What?"

"That's what your legs look like? Their HOT!" Ling stated jovially.

Edward felt his cheeks warm instantly at that comment—Or was it sarcasm?—as he quickly looked down to see his choice in wardrobe, he looked backed up with a scowl. "What? I didn't know you were gonna suddenly going to show up! I was being lazy ass!" He defended himself as he quickly turned around and headed back to his bedroom.

Ling trailing not too far along behind him. Still smirking at the shorter teenager's clothing. The boxers he was wearing seemed to be a bit too snug, but the giant shirt he wore only seemed to make him look that much younger at first glance, especially with his long blonde hair down and not in it's usual pony-tail or braid. The sleeves seemed to reach down and over both his hands and fingertips, while the bottom of the shirt barely touched his lower knees, and Ling had to stare longer at the pale skin of his legs and Edward's showing collar bone and shoulders, yes...He would be lying to himself and many others if they were there inside that apartment at that very moment, that he wasn't for a fact checking out Edward Elric, and that he wasn't getting the sudden urge to run his hands along all the showing pale skin he could easily see.

"Why are you following me?! I'm gonna change! Get out!"

Ling blinked up from his musings just as the pillow came crashing into his face. And he would also be lying if he said that it didn't hurt.

Edward huffed in exasperation and crossed his arms over his chest, arching an eyebrow at Ling's odd and quiet behaviour. "What's up with you? You're being quiet for once...I'm starting to get scared." Edward said, rolling his eyes at himself as he went over to his dresser and dug around for the appropriate clothes he could wear for this particularly hot day.

Ling shrugged his shoulders and threw the pillow back to Ed's bed. "Nothin' Just got a lot on my mind as usual." Ling lied easily, a smile stretched across his face as he went over to Alphonse's bed and threw his whole body onto the bed, bouncing twice before he rolled over to his stomach and hugged the pillow to his chin.

Edward gave Ling an untrustworthy glance before he sighed and laid his choice of clothes onto his own bed. "I'm gonna change." He announced as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and peeled it over his body and threw it over his head. If Ling didn't want to tell him what's eating him, then he didn't really care. "So what are we gonna do today? Do you just wanna hang out here?" Edward asked, pulling on a plain white shirt with short red sleeves over his head and grabbed his pants, quirking an eyebrow when he got no answer for his question whatsoever.

"Ling?" Edward called, his face pulling into a scowl when he's met with an empty bed and no trace of Ling at all inside his room. He shrugged and began dressing once again.

Inside the bathroom, Ling quickly locked the door behind him and pressed his hands to his eyes, his face a deep shade of red as Edward's image flashed rapidly inside his head. Edward slowly pulling off his shirt as he only wore a small pair of boxer shorts, with his hair flowing freely around his shoulders and his smooth back faced towards him. He just got a front row seat of Edward undressing.

And holy God almighty does Ed have a hot body!

Flat stomach but noticeable hint of abs, soft looking skin and a muscular back that looked absolutely...Well, _biteable _was the word.

Ling had to run out of the room before he did something completely messed up...Like kiss that damn shrimp that had no shame in undressing in front of his perverted eyes!

Ling groaned in discomfort as he placed his forehead onto the glass of the mirror and pushed his lower body into the counter, then rocked his hips twice for at least a feel, a touch, _a bit of friction_, anything! To rub himself against. Cursing under his breath, he unbuckled his pants in haste and pulled everything down as he pressed his back against the wall of the bathroom.

"Ah!" He threw his head back. "A-after this...!" He gasped, "I'm never...C-coming over...Again!" He panted.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Edward was still keeping himself busy with his sneakers shoelaces, that just _refused_ to tie how he liked.

That was his only O.C.D that he can admit to, perfecting his shoelaces.

Then he quirked a questionable eyebrow at the odd sounding—but very light—banging noises he heard against the wall from where the adjoining bathroom was, frowning, he looked backed down and continued with his shoelaces.

"One problem at a time." He muttered to himself. Smirking in triumph at his accomplishment. "Yes!" He rejoiced.

Inside the bathroom…

"Ah!" Ling panted. "Yes…!" Lips parted and head thrown back, long black hair falling out of the confines of his pony-tail.

* * *

***Deep voice* "Now you know, the rest of the story..."**

**Remember that creepy bastard on the radio? :L Probably not -.-**

**Anywhoo~**

***Sly smile still in play***

**Now aren't I a little "SHE" devil...? :3**

**Ling...Has some unique ways of showing Edward (Without actually showing him) that he cares...But is it in the good way?  
Is he only after one thing?  
Will he toss him aside after?  
Will he stick around and make his life messed up for the worst?  
WHO KNOWS!  
You must read on my favorite people! :)**

**Also, the other chapters might be a little...Longer and...Stuff...  
The contents will be longer! The words will be longer! The chapters will be longer!  
But on the down side...Updating will be longer ._. 'Cuz I don't have internet at my house and my IPhone is being a bitch...Again...  
I'm sorry :L**

**But see you next time! -^0^-**


End file.
